Princess Law
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law is a prince living his life as a princess. It is to keep him safe from the Prince of Dressrosa, Doflamingo. Running away like always, Law found Luffy getting beaten up. He helps him out and gets invited to stay at his house. He meets his two brothers. Law doesn't tell them the truth and pretends to be a girl. Will they find out? How will the react when they do? The Three x Law
1. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo

**Luffy, Ace, and Sabo**

"Your Highness! You need to come back! Your father will be furious if you don't!" Law ignored the shouts for him to come back. He just kept running as fast as he could. Law didn't want to go back. He refused to face the man that his father was hiding him from.

He almost tripped on the dress that he was wearing. It was purple and frilly around the neck and bottom. Law hated having to act like a girl when the man came by. It embarrassed him to no end that his father would go through such extremes to keep him safe. He was happy that his father was trying to keep him safe but didn't understand why he wanted him to dress and act like a girl when he came by.

When he realized he wasn't being followed, Law stopped running to catch his breath. He glanced around and saw that he was in the downtown of the kingdom. Shrugging, he decided to hang around the area.

Law looked at the shops as he passed by them. There was a butcher shop next to a bakery, a clothing shop across the street from the bakery, and a weapon shop next to that. He had been there many times when he was running from his long-time friend, Zoro. The kid was his escort/bodyguard and a few years younger than him.

It made him feel better, getting to experience the kingdom without having someone watching over him. He wasn't being rushed anywhere and got to see the reactions of the people. Law got to see how they interacted with each other. It made him feel...human.

Walking down an ally, Law heard shouting and crying. Continuing on, he found a group of kids surrounding a smaller kid. "You need to stay out of town!" one kid shouted as he kicked the one on the ground.

"Yeah! Nobody likes you! Go back to where you came from!" another yelled. They were kicking the kid as he cried in a ball on the ground.

Law decided to intervene. The smaller kid looked too weak to fend off all of them. "Hey! Leave him alone! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" That got the group of four boys to look at him.

"Look what we have here, guys. A girl." Law assumed that he was the leader of the group. He had blood red hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes.

"What are you going to do? Tell an adult?" That kid had blond hair that covered his eyes, tan skin, and was a little tough looking.

"Why would I go tell an adult? I can take you all on right here," Law assured them. He got into a fighting stance. "Leave him alone or fight me. Choose." He waited with his fists in the air.

They all laughed. "That's funny. A girl can't take all four of us on." That infuriated him. None of them believed him. _I'm not a fucking girl! I'm a guy just like all of you! _He decided to keep that to himself, though.

"I've met a good number of women that take on guys about ten times bigger and stronger than them," he warned. It was true. Bellemere was a good example. She could hold her own. That was why he liked her.

"Let's teach this girl that guys are way better." With that, they all came at him. He took a deep breath. _Thank you for the fighting lessons, Zoro-ya. I really appreciate it._

The blond kid came at him. He dodged a fist aimed at his head. Law retaliated with a punch to the nose. "Ow! I think she broke my nose!" the kid screamed as he grabbed his face. There was blood dripping from between his fingers.

"Fucking bitch! You'll pay for that!" The redhead came to him. The guy was blindly punching at him.

"You need to learn to fight better," Law commented. He dodged some punches. "Yeah. You really need a teacher to help you with that." He dodged a blow aimed for his head. Law went back and punched the kid in the guy. It sent him flying to the ground.

"You sneaky bitch!" He got back up to keep on going. Law was able to get the other's arm around his back. The other two tried to come closer but he put pressure on the other's arm. "Ow! Stop! You're gonna break it!"

"Then back off. I will let you go if you promise to leave after." Law put more pressure on it to prove his point.

"Okay! Okay! I give up!" Law let him go. He saw the pissed off expression of the kid. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Slowly, they all left the area, giving him glares as they passed by him. The blond was still holding his bleeding nose. Law turned to the only one left. The smaller child was still curled up on the ground. "Hey. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He walked up to the other.

After a minute, the kid sniffed as he sat up and turned to him. Law saw blood dripping down his right arm. "I...*sniff*...I got cut on my...*sniff*...arm." He crouched down to look at it. Law lifted the sleeve a little more. Sure enough, there was a large gash on his arm.

"Give me a second." Law sat down fully before ripping a piece of the bottom of the dress off. "I can only fix it a bit. I need to take you somewhere where I can clean it." Law tied the piece of the dress to his arm. "Do you know where we can go for that?"

The kid nodded, still sniffling. "Y-Yeah. I can...*sniff*...take you back to my place." Law nodded as he helped him up. "What's...*sniff*...What's your name?"

"My name is Trafalgar Law. What's yours?" He saw the straw hat around the other's neck. "Straw Hat-ya?"

That made the other stop sniffling and laugh. "No. My name's Monkey D. Luffy. Why did you help me?" Law thought about that as they walked. _Why did I help him? __I have no idea._

"I don't know. I just decided to. Why were they beating you up? Did you do something wrong or something to upset them?" Luffy laughed again. Law raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand what was funny about being beat up.

"They do that a lot. They don't like me. I don't know why but the just don't." Law nodded. He understood. "Your name's Law, right?" Law nodded. "That doesn't sound like a girl name."

Law opened his mouth to tell him the truth but decided last minute not to. He didn't know if the other would accidentally tell anyone who he truly was nor how he would react to knowing the truth. "Your name doesn't sound normal to me." Luffy laughed again.

"I like you," he said, smiling. "You're different from all the girls in town. They don't talk to me because of where I'm from."

"Where are you from?" Luffy pointed to the forest. "You live in the forest?" The kid nodded. "That's interesting. I didn't know that people lived there." They continued walking. The forest was a little unnerving to him but Luffy seemed to know his way around and didn't seem bothered by the atmosphere. He guided him to a small hut in the middle of a clearing.

"Dadan! I'm back! Are Ace and Sabo back yet?!" The kid slammed the sliding wooden door open. Law was shocked about the way he entered the house.

"Luff! What have I told you before?! Don't shout to let me know you're home! I can hear you enter the house!" A large woman came to the door. She had curly, orange hair, tan skin, and smoking a cigarette. She wore a white shirt that stopped before her wrists, green pants with brown squares on them, black boots, a red beaded necklace, and a brown belt. "Law was surprised to see her. She glared at Luffy before, finally, looking at him. "Who is this? Why did you bring a girl here?"

"She helped me out." Luffy held his arm out to her, blood still dripping down it. "She's going to fix me up."

"What did you do this time, you brat?" Luffy explained what had happened to him. Law was more interested in looking around the house. It was small and held a few more rooms inside. A large group of people were in the main room.

"So, are Ace and Sabo back?" He turned his attention back to the two in the doorway.

"No. I haven't seen them since this morning." She turned back to Law. "Hey. You can fix him up with the first-aid kit in the main room. After that, you can do whatever." Law thanked her and went to fetch it.

One of the men that were sitting down handed it to him. He thanked him before going back to Luffy. "Okay. You need to sit still. It's going to sting but I need to clean it, so it doesn't get infected."

"Okay. I'll try." Luffy brought him to what looked like a bedroom. He sat down next to him and started to fix the kid up. He cleaned the wound and saw that it didn't need stitches. Luffy only hissed through the cleaning part. "How old are you?" Luffy asked after a bit.

"I'm fourteen. How old are you?" Law answered as he took out some bandages.

Luffy puffed out his chest like he was proud of himself. "I'm seven! But when I'm ten, I'll be able to take on those guys!" Shocked Law but he smiled in the end. _He's got some strange priorities. There must be a reason why he thinks that._

"Who are the two you were talking about with the older woman?" Law asked as he closed the kit back up.

"Ace and Sabo are my older brothers. They're ten." Law nodded. _No wonder he said he couldn't wait to be ten so he could be up the others._ "Do you want to spend the night?" That made him look up. _If I do that, maybe Doflamingo and his father will be gone when I get back tomorrow._

"Sure. Do you think Dadan-ya will allow me to stay here?" He went to stand with the kit in his hands to return it.

"Yeah. She'll let you. You can just tell her that you're staying the night." Law nodded as he went to give the kit back.

Walking into the main room, he saw her sitting in the middle of the room. She looked to be talking quietly with the guys. "Dadan-ya?" he called. The woman turned to him.

"What?" Her voice was a little aggravated but still had a sort of nice tone to it. _I wonder why she's angry. Is it because of me?_

"Here's the kit back." He held it out to her. Her expression of anger changed to surprise. "I thought I should return it after using it."

Slowly, she took it back from him. "You're a strange girl." Law raised an eyebrow. "I'm used to only having boys around here. It's a change to have a girl here once in a while."

"Straw Hat-ya asked me to spend the night. Is that fine with you?" he asked with his hands behind his back. Dadan's eyes widened.

"Don't you have a home to go back to? Or are you an orphan?"

"I can spend the night. My parents won't mind at all." He smiled to reassure her. "Don't worry. I'll be out of here tomorrow. I won't overstay my welcome." Law watched her face for any sign of her not wanting him there.

She sighed. "Sure. You can stay. Just...don't cause me any trouble. I have enough with the three boys." Law agreed. "You can do whatever you want. Dinner will be ready in a bit. I'm waiting for the other two to come back with dinner to cook."

"Yes, ma'am." With that, he turned back around and went back to the room with Luffy. The kid was touching and poking at his bandages. "Hey, don't do that." Luffy's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "You'll mess them up. "You don't want to do that, or I'll have to fix them."

"Sorry," Luffy apologized. They talked for a bit. Law told him what he could about his life that didn't give away who he was nor that he was a male. Luffy held nothing back. He told Law all about his life with Dadan and his two brothers. It was nice to hear about them. He didn't play with other kids because his father didn't think that they would be able to keep his secret.

After a while, Law heard some people barge into the house. "Dadan! We're home! We brought a whole deer this time!" That voice sounded slightly aggravated.

Luffy got excited. "Ace and Sabo are back home!" He shot up and grabbed Law's arm. "Come on. I'll introduce you to them." He nodded as he was helped up and led from the room.

In the main room, Law saw two kids who were slightly shorter than him. One had blond hair and dressed in all blue. The other had black hair, freckles on his face, and dressed very similar to Luffy. "Good job, Ace and Sabo," Dadan praised the new kids. "The guys will get it ready."

The blond kid turned to him. "Why is there a girl here?" Luffy was still holding his hand.

"Sabo. Ace. I would like you to meet my friend, Law," the kid said with a big smile plastered on his face. Law like his enthusiasm for having him as a friend. "She helped me with Kid and his group today."

The second one came to stand by the first one. "A girl helped you? I don't believe it. All the girls in town are prissy and don't like getting dirty." He looked Law up and down. "This looks like one of them."

Luffy finally let his hand go. "I know a few women that can hold their own in a fight even when they don't seem like they should be able to," Law announced. The blond one came up to him. He looked to be examining him.

"You're taller than me. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen. Straw Hat-ya told me that you both are ten." The two gave him strange looks when he spoke. "What?"

"Are you talking about Luffy?" He nodded. The one with freckles laughed. "She gave him a nickname! What a weird nickname!"

Luffy walked up to him and punched him in the arm. "Ace! It's not funny! I actually like it!" Law was interested in the exchange. Yes, he had a younger sibling, but she was a girl. A real girl. Law was a fake girl.

"So, where's she going to sleep? Is it really okay to share a room with a girl?" Ace asked. He looked to the blond one. _So, I guess he's Sabo-ya. Good. I know their names. That's better._

"I don't know. She can sleep wherever, I guess. But we can't bathe with her." Sabo smiled to him. "That's considered inappropriate."

"That would be best." Law nodded. "So, what should we do until dinner is ready?"

"We can go ahead and take our baths," Sabo pointed out. They all agreed. Law went to wait in the bedroom until they came back so he could take his.

About ten minutes later, the boys came back. They looked clean and smelled better than sweat and dirt. "Okay, Law. You can take your bath now," Luffy said as he came up to him.

"Thank you, Straw Hat-ya." He ruffled his hair before walking off. Law heard them start to talk to each other. He wondered what they were talking about.

In the bathroom, Law slowly stripped the dress off. He stepped out of it along with the shoes. Law gave off a deep sigh at the feeling of getting the itchy, scratchy, difficult-to-walk-in dress off. After that, he stripped off his underwear.

Getting into the barrel, Law relaxed into it. It felt great to be able to bathe. He was glad that he became friends with the younger one. Law didn't know about the other two. That was something he had to work on.

Suddenly, the door opened up. Dadan came into the room. "I have some clothes for you," she said as she laid a pile of clothes down. Law had dunked his body all the way into the barrel so that the woman couldn't see him.

"Thank you, Dadan-ya." Dadan grunted and nodded before picking up his dress and underwear.

"I'll get this cleaned. You got it all dirty and need it to return home tomorrow, right?" He nodded. His family would have a conniption if he came home in something else. "Good. I'll see you at dinner."

With that, she left. Law finished his bath without anymore interruptions. When he was out, he dried off and looked at the clothes. They were a pair of underwear and a large t-shirt. He held it out. The shirt would cover him all the way to his knees.

Law slipped it on. It started to fall off one shoulder. He shrugged. _Oh well. Not that big a deal. _After he dressed, he met them all in the main room. Luffy waved him over. Law went to sit beside him.

"You look strange." Law rolled his eyes. "You look more like a boy in that shirt."

Dadan looked up. "Maybe it's because it's one of my men's shirts, twerp." Luffy stuck his tongue out at her. Law chuckled. He liked the relationship that they had with each other. It was different from what he saw in town and at home.

He dug into the food with the others. He thought it was delicious. The food was great. It felt more...homey. He liked the small hut, the relationships between the members of the house, and the way they got their food. It was like one big family.

When dinner was over, Law felt full and happy. "Alright, boys," she turned to Law, "and girl. Y'all need to get to bed. You three have chores in the morning and Law has to get back home." All four nodded. "Your dress will be ready when you get up. I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you, Dadan-ya," Law replied, bowing even as Luffy tugged him to the bedroom. In the room, there were four pallets set out instead of the three like earlier.

"Law, sleep next to me," Luffy begged, hanging off his arm. He nodded.

"Hey. Why does she have to sleep next to you?" Ace asked as he grabbed Law by the other arm. "What if she wants to sleep by me?" He could see where this was going.

Sabo grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What about sleeping next to me? She never said she didn't want to nor that she wanted to sleep next to either of you."

"Guys. Please, let me go." They quickly released him from their grasps. He straightened out the shirt. "Okay. How about this? I sleep next to all three of you. One on each side and one near my head. Does that sound good do you?" They all agreed with eagerness.

When all four were situated, Law had Luffy on his left, Ace near his head, and Sabo on his right. They were all cuddled close to him. It felt strange but comforting at the same time. He smiled as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Law," the three said.

"Goodnight, Sabo-ya, Ace-ya, and Straw Hat-ya," Law replied back as he slowly fell asleep. He hoped that Doflamingo would be gone by the time he went back home the next day.

**Hope you all are having a great day. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Back Home

**Back Home**

A smack to the face awoke Law from his slumber. He grumbled before moving the hand that hit him away from his face. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Law yawned before opening them. He started to freak out before remembering where he was. _Oh yeah. I helped a kid out and spent the night with him and his brothers._

There were arms around his waist. He looked down to see Sabo attached to him. Luffy had been the one that hit him in the face. Law wondered how they stayed around him during the night. He shrugged. It didn't matter to him at that time. Law had made friends and that was all he cared about.

Suddenly, Dadan burst through the door. "Ace! Sabo! Luffy! Get your asses up! Breakfast is ready!" She stopped shouting when she saw him. "Law, you're up. Would you like to join us for breakfast before you head home?"

"Yes, ma'am. Are my clothes cleaned and dried?" Law, carefully, removed himself from the group to stand before her. She was pretty big, considering he was way younger than her.

"Your dress is clean and dry. You can put it on whenever you're ready. It doesn't matter to me." He nodded. "Could you get them up for me? They don't seem to listen to me all that much."

"Sure. Be there in a bit." Dadan gave him a quick nod before leaving the room. Law walked back over to pile of blankets and bodies. He got to his knees and began to shake them awake. "Hey, you guys. Breakfast's ready."

Suddenly, Luffy shot up. "Food!" he shouted as he dashed from the room. Law was in shock from the moment. He didn't know what to do at that time.

"Sorry about him." He looked back to see Ace and Sabo getting up. Sabo was the one that spoke. "He's always like that when you mention anything about food." Law recovered from his initial shock after a minute.

"Oh. Okay." After that, he met the group in the main room, following after Sabo and Ace. There was a large breakfast laid out. It was nice and looked amazing. He had seen meals like that at home but not many people ate at the table.

They all dug in. Law watched how the others ate. It was like they hadn't had any food in days. They stuffed their face. He ate with a lot more sophistication. The others ate similarly to the three boys. It was endearing and made Law smile.

He watched Luffy try to steal something off Ace's plate. "Hey! Keep your hands to your plate!" the guy shouted with a mouthful of food. Law chuckled, nibbling on some eggs. _I could get used to doing this every so often. _He was already thinking of returning after he stay home for a bit.

When breakfast was over, Law was full and happy. Ace, Luffy, and Sabo looked like they enjoyed the meal as well. "I have to get ready and leave," Law announced as he got to his feet. He bowed to everyone in the room. "Thank you for your kindness and for letting me spend the night."

"You're welcome, Law," Dadan answered. She lit a cigarette. "You can come back anytime. I enjoy having a girl around here sometimes." Law smirked to himself. _Sorry, but I'm not a girl, Dadan-ya._

With that, he left to get dressed. One of the men had handed him his clothes. Law thanked him before returning to the bedroom to change. He removed the large t-shirt and underwear before folding them up. After that, he dressed back into his clothes. He hated being back in the outfit but knew he had to wear it home.

When he stepped out of the room, he was met with the smiling trio. "Will you come visit us again?" Ace asked.

"Sure. I will come back tomorrow, if I can. Is that fine?" They all looked excited.

"Yeah! Maybe we can go explore the forest together!" Luffy shouted. He looked the most excited to hear that he was going to come back.

"We could take you to our secret base," Sabo offered. "But you can't tell anyone else about it."

"Alight. That sounds great." All three hugged him before he left. It was nice to have friends like them. One day out of the palace and he made friends with some boys that thought he was a girl. "I wonder how long I can fool them," he wondered aloud.

Walking through the town, Law spotted green hair amiss the crowds. He knew only one person with green hair. _I wonder if he's still looking for me. Probably. I didn't go back home last night. _Law pushed through the crowd toward where he saw the person.

He showed up next to the confused kid. "Zoro-ya, did you ever go home last night?" he asked as he stood next to him. He watched as the younger kid jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Your Highness! Don't do that!" Shock showed on his face. "I couldn't find my way back to the palace, so I spent the night in an inn." Law nodded. He thought as much. Zoro looked down at the state of his dress. "What happened? Where have you been?"

"I made some friends yesterday. I'll tell you about them later. Right now, we need to get back home." He lowered his head in guilt. "Dad and Mom might be worrying too much about me." Zoro nodded.

He took Zoro by the arm and led him back to the palace. Law brought him to the servant entrance. "I don't know if he's still here. Like I said, I didn't go back home last night."

"I understand. I can ask Lammy if he's still here." Zoro agreed. They made their way through the winding corridors to the second level. He wanted to get into some different clothes.

When he stepped out, Law spotted his little sister. He let Zoro go to get to her. Tapping her on the shoulder, she turned around. Lammy's face lit up with happiness. "Law! You're back!" She brought him in for a big hug. "Where have you been? Mom and Dad were worried sick over you." Lammy looked him up and down. "Your dress is ripped. What did you do?" She sniffed him. "You smell different, too."

Law grabbed her arm. "Is Doflamingo still here?"

She gave off a deep, annoyed sigh. "Yes. His father insisted staying here until they got to see you." Law groaned. "Dad told them that you were gone for the day when you didn't come back last night."

"Sorry. Are they here for the same thing as last time?"

Lammy crossed her arms. "Of course. Dad keeps lying to them and saying that you're a girl." He figured as much. "I know Dad's trying to keep you safe, but is it necessary to keep pretending to you're a girl?"

"Lammy. Doflamingo is the Prince of Dressrosa. He only likes guys. Dad pretends that I'm a girl to keep him from trying to marry me." Law had told her all this before. "Their father doesn't have to worry about an heir because his younger brother is going to give him one."

"Fine. You should go change. I'll meet you in your room in ten minutes, okay? Then you'll tell me about what happened yesterday."

"Agreed. See you in ten minutes." With that, she walked off. Law went to his room with Zoro tailing behind.

His room was the way he wanted it. The walls were a pale yellow, there was white carpet on the floor, and a twin bed near a window. Across from the bed was a wardrobe and next to that was a rocking chair. There was a secret wardrobe in the wall that held boy clothes. He only used that when he wasn't going out or when Doflamingo and his father came to visit.

"Do you need help getting into a new dress?" Zoro asked.

Law stripped the one he had on. "Nah. I've learned how to put these on by now." The younger one nodded as he sat in the rocking chair. He went thought the dresses that he had. Law didn't like many of them. Sighing, he picked out a dark blue dress that resembled the purple one. There were frills around the top and bottom.

Throwing that on, he picked out matching shoes. His sister helped him with understanding how to match dresses with shoes. It was something he had to learn at a young age. His mother helped him with that as well.

Exactly ten minutes later, Lammy showed up in his room. Law sat her down on the bed and told her about his experience the day before. She seemed really interested in what he was talking about. He told her how he felt about the kids he had met and how he promised to meet them again the next day.

"Seems like you have an eventful day," Lammy said with a smile. "Mom and Dad might be happy to hear that you made some friends." Law knew she would see it his way. "But I think it's a bit sad that you have to fool them."

Law fell back onto the bed. "Yeah, they'll figure out that you're actually a guy at some point." Zoro informed him. "How do you think they will react when they find that out?"

"I have no idea. I will try to keep it secret for as long as I can." A knock sounded on his door. "Who's there?" he called.

"Law, sweetheart, it's your mother." She opened the door with a smile. "Lammy told us that you were back."

He smiled as he sat back up. "Good thing she did." He frowned and lowered his head. "I'm sorry for worrying you and Dad."

"You don't have to apologize. As long as we know you're safe, it doesn't matter." She came to sit between him and Lammy.

"Mom. Law has something he wants to tell you." Lammy looked at him with a 'you better tell her now' kind of look. He sighed.

"Oh. And what would that be?" Taking a deep breath, he told her the same thing that he told Lammy and Zoro. His mother smiled through the whole thing. It made him feel much better about his choice.

"And I promised to visit them again tomorrow." He waited for her to say something.

"I think it's great. You made some friends around your age. Your father would be proud." He was shocked. She didn't seem at all worried about them finding out who he really was.

"But what if they find out? What should I do then?"

"If they really are your friends, then they shouldn't tell anyone if you asked them to. Right?" His mother had a point. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It will be just fine." His mother stood up. "Now, I came here to get you. Prince Doflamingo and his father want to meet you. It's been quite a long time since they last saw you."

"I know." Law hopped off the bed and walked to the door with his mother. "See you later, Lammy. I'll be back soon." She nodded before starting a conversation with Zoro. The guy looked bored with what she was saying.

"Remember you manners. I know you don't like him, but you need to act like a proper young lady in front of them," she reminded him as they walked down the halls.

"I know."

When they entered the throne room, Law saw his father sitting in his place with the two men in front of him. He sighed before following him to his seat. The two watched him as he gently sat down in his seat.

"Law, it's good to see after so long," Doflamingo father announced with a smile when he saw him. He folded his hands in his lap.

"Nice to see you as well, Your Majesty," he replied. Law held his head up and kept his back straight. Just like a proper young lady. He knew how to act like a girl. Had been doing it for years.

"See? She's still here. I have told you both before, I don't have a son. I only have two girls," his father said. "Why must you continue to bother me? We aren't having any more children. Lammy is the and will be the last."

Doflamingo grinned. "How do we know that you aren't hiding a boy somewhere in the palace? He could be acting as someone else. Like a servant or something."

He watched his father's jaw clench out the corner of his eye. "Why would I hide a son? I am proud of my children. I would never hide a child of mine." Law knew he was lying. _Just to keep me safe. I understand and appreciate you for that, Father._

The King sighed. "I understand. We will come to visit on a few years. I would like to make an alliance with you, even if you don't have any sons to help with that." The man bowed his head. "I appreciate you for taking time out of your schedule to see us."

Doflamingo was still eyeing him. "It was nice to see you two again. I look forward to the proposal you will have." After a minute or so, the two left. Law waited for them to be out of the door to relax his posture.

"Dad, I don't like Doflamingo. He gives me a bad vibe," Law voiced his thoughts.

"I understand. He gives me one as well. That is one of the reason that we have done this. To keep you safe and out of his hands." His father stood from the throne. "I have heard rumors about him." He lowered his head. "Those rumors have come back with hard evidence."

"What are the rumors?" Law was curious about what could be said about the Prince.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, you can go do whatever you want. I have some things to look at." Law agreed before getting up and leaving the Throne Room.

He strolled down the halls as he went to go to the library. He wanted to read more of the medical books. His father knew about his interest in being a medic. He even encouraged him to follow what he wanted. Law was glad that his father indulged his want to be a medic along with the ruler of the kingdom one day.

Going around a corner, Law stopped dead in his tracks. Doflamingo was standing next to the door to the study. He seemed to be talking to someone. Getting closer, Law was immediately concerned. "Are you sure that you are telling me the truth? You don't have a brother at all?"

"I told you four times already. If I have a brother, which I don't might I remind you, then I would know about it." Lammy sounded pissed off. "Now, leave me alone. What are you still doing here, anyway?"

"Lammy? What's going on here?" Law asked as he came to stand behind Doflamingo. The man turned around with a grin on his face.

"Hm. Nice to see you again, Law. In a...closer manner." The way he said his name and the last sentence made him shiver with disgust. He looked around the guy to see that his sister was, in fact, angry with the man.

"Leave my sister alone. Stop pestering her about frivolous things." He moved to stand in front of her, making Doflamingo turn back to him. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving with your father, Doflamingo?" Law didn't feel like being nice to him anymore. The guy was bothering his sister. That was something he wouldn't stand for.

"Fuffuffu. You're an interesting girl." The grin never left his face. He chuckled. "I wonder what kind of woman you will turn out to be." Doflamingo turned to leave. "See you in two years, Law. You'll be sixteen by then, right?"

"Yes," he answered with no emotion. "And Lammy will be fourteen."

"Can't wait to see you again." He looked over his shoulder. "I have some suspicions. But they can wait until then." Doflamingo started to walk down the hall. "Have a great day, Lammy and Law," he said as he waved a hand behind him.

When he was out of sight, Law turned back to Lammy. "Did he hurt you?" He didn't trust Doflamingo at all.

"No. He just wouldn't stop asking me if I was sure that I didn't have a brother." She crossed her arms. "I don't like him. Not at all."

"Neither does Mom nor Dad." They went into the library. "Where's Zoro-ya? I thought he would be with you?"

"He went to train. I told him that it was fine. I can walk around the castle without a bodyguard." Law rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time. She was trying to be like him.

"Yeah. But you have to watch out for people like him."

"I know that." Law went to a bookshelf to start looking for a book to start reading from.

"Are you going to read more medical books?" Lammy asked as she came to stand beside him. She liked to read some of the same books as him. The young girl was interested in being a medic just like him.

"Uh-huh. I'm getting better. Straw Hat-ya helped me even more. That was my first hands-on experience." She giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You gave him a nickname. You called him Luffy earlier. Now, you're using a nickname." He rolled his eyes again.

"He wears a straw hat. I thought it only fitting to call him that." He pulled down a large book. Looking at the title, he was satisfied. It was a medical book on the heart. Something he wanted to learn more about.

They sat down and read together. It was something that they did every day. He had done it early the morning he left for the rest of the day. It comforted him when he was able to spend time with her like that.

When it was nighttime, Law went to his room. They had just had dinner. He had, also, told his father the story he had told his sister, mother, and Zoro. His father reacted the same way as his mother. He was proud that he had been able to make friends that liked him. Many of the other kids he met didn't like him because he was too brash and didn't like to bully others like they did.

In his room, Zoro helped him out of his clothes and into some night clothes. There was a bed on the other side of the room for him. His father insisted that the kid sleep in the same room with him. It was to keep him safe and make sure that no one came into the room uninvited. That was why the bed was near the door.

His father walked into the room. "Zoro, can I speak to Law alone for now? You can come back in about fifteen minutes." The kid agreed without another word. He shut the door after himself.

"You're here to tell me about Doflamingo, aren't you?" Law asked as he sat on his bed. His Majesty came to sit on the bed next to him.

"Yes. The rumors that I have heard are not...pleasant." He had an inkling on what he meant by that. "But I think you are old enough to know how he is."

"He's eighteen, right?" His father nodded.

"Yes. One of the main rumors about him is about his sexual partners." Law almost paled at the mention of that particular thing. "He prefers men over women, if you don't already know. But some have come to speak to me about him." He watched the King's head lower in sorrow. "Doflamingo is not the best...person." Law raised an eyebrow. "Some have come to be missing body parts." His eyes widened. "But don't worry. I won't let him get you."

"D-Dad, I...I don't want to...be near him ever again," Law stated.

"I'll try to keep him away from you as best as I can. Just...continue acting like a girl and he won't bother you." Law agreed. "Don't think too much about what I told you. I don't want you to worry over nothing."

"Thanks, Dad." He hugged him before lying down.

"Your mother will be in here in a bit to say goodnight." He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Law."

"Goodnight, Dad." He told Law that Zoro was going to come back in soon. Law told him that it was find. A few minutes later, his mother tucked him and Zoro into bed. She saw the younger kid as her own since they took him in.

"Goodnight, boys. See you in the morning for breakfast."

"Goodnight, Mom/Your Majesty," they replied. She blew the candle out and shut the door. After a bit, Law slowly fell asleep to the sound of Zoro snoring. It reminded him of the three he promised to visit the next day. He smiled as he went to dreamland.

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. Have an awesome day. Tatty-bye!**


	3. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

Law grabbed the gray and white pipe from beside his bed and slid it onto his back. He also had a backpack on his back. Law smoothed out the dress as he walked out of his room. A smile graced his face as he walked down the hall. He was on his way to meet up with Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. They made plans for the day.

"Law, are you heading out?" Lammy's voice made him look behind himself. She was smiling at him. The young girl was now fourteen and looked beautiful.

"Yeah. Zoro-ya's asleep in the room. Don't wake him up unless you really need something." he answered.

"Did you grab your med-pack?" Law nodded as he moved the backpack to in front of him. He opened it and showed her. It was a red pack with a white cross on the front that he had started to take with him to tend to their wounds from running around all day. "Try not to get hurt," she said with a smile.

"I'll try. I might have to fix them up when I get there." She raised an eyebrow. "Their grandfather was supposed to show up yesterday. They've told me about him." He cringed at the description that they gave him. "I hope he didn't hurt them too much."

Lammy placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he put the pack back in the bag. "I hope he might not be there. If he hurts you, Mom and Dad might not be too happy about that."

Law grinned at her. "I can hold my own. Don't worry too much. I'll be back tomorrow." He fixed the bag back on his back. The pipe never moved from where he put it. "I've got a change of clothes, too."

His sister suddenly straightened up. He cocked his head to the side. "Law, you might want to hurry up and leave." Following her line of sight, he turned his head. His eyes widened. Doflamingo was talking to the King of Dresssrosa down the hallway.

"Yeah. I've gotta go. I promised to meet them at the hut by noon." He hugged her before walking to the servants' door. "See you tomorrow."

"Be safe. Don't get into too much trouble," she called after him. Law nodded as he opened the door and rushed inside.

Quickly, he made his way outside and into town. The heels he was wearing clicked on the pavement. He was rushing to meet the three back at the hut. Law was looking forward to a day filled with adventure and tending to all types of wounds.

Arriving at the edge of the forest, Law slipped the heels off before tossing them into his pack. He put it back on and started to climb a tree nearby. Law hopped from tree branch to tree branch, making his way to the hut that was hidden in the middle of the forest.

Law stopped on a branch that overlooked the home of his friends. Suddenly, there was crashing and yelling coming from inside. He decided to sit on the branch and wait to see what happened. Listening in, he heard what was being said, or more like shouted.

"I want all three of you to be a part of the Royal Guard! Not mountain bandits! Even if I have to beat it into you, I'll make sure you join!" _I guess that's their grandfather. I came a little early._

The door slammed open and all three boys came rushing out. They were sporting scrapes, bruises, and cuts as they ran out into the forest. "Come on! We have to get to the base!" Ace shouted as he pushed the other two along.

"Get back here, you brats! I'm not finished with your lesson!" The man emerged from the hut. Law's eyes widened in recognition. _Is that...Garp-ya?! He's their grandfather?! _It shocked him. Law knew the man from war meetings and meetings in general.

Taking this time, Law started to follow the boys through the forest as they ran for their secret base. Garp seemed to stop following them. He was using the tree branches to keep himself hidden.

After a bit, the three stopped to catch their breaths. "Do...Do you think...haah...he followed...haah...us?" Sabo asked. Law thought it would be a good time to ambush them.

Jumping from the tree, he brought out his pipe. He landed gracefully. His dress flared out a bit but not enough to show his underwear. "Good to see you all," he greeted. Law stood up straight, using the pipe sort of like a staff.

"Law! You made it!" Luffy shouted as he ran up to him. The nine-year-old wrapped his battered and bruised arms around his waist.

"Glad you could make it, Law," Ace said with a grin.

"Do you think you could fix us up?" Sabo asked as he held out his arms. Luffy finally released him.

"Yeah. Let's get to the base. I can fix you all up there." They agreed before rushing to their tree house. All four of them had banded together to build it. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy had shown him the scrapyard that held what they needed. It took them about three weeks to build it the way they wanted it. After that, Law helped them with adding to it.

When they arrived, Law waited for them to go up. It was always like that. He rushed up after them and sat in the middle. The three made a circle around him. "You brought an overnight bag, again?" Sabo asked as he rolled up his sleeves for Law. They had wounds all over, even on their faces.

"Yeah. I spend the night every day, right?" Sabo nodded. Law pulled out the little red bag. He started to clean the wounds. Law was happy to see that none of the cuts needed stitches. Just bandages.

After that, they began their adventure. The group had been hunting the Tiger that lived deep in the forest. Law had been joining them on the hunt. It was helping him get tougher and kept him from getting bored during the day.

Law stopped on the top of a rock that overlooked the waterfall. He used his pipe as a staff while the wind blew his dress around him. Law was looking for any signs of the giant creature. The tracks were easy to find because of how big the Tiger was.

"Hey! I found some tracks!" he shouted to the others. Ace nodded as they came to stand next to him. He pointed to the fresh tracks on the bank of the river. "He went off in that direction." Law pointed to the south.

"I see," Sabo answered. "Luffy, are you going to hang back this time or are you going to keep with us?"

The kid glared at him. "I helped last time!" He started to pout. "I always help. You and Ace try to use me as bait. Law doesn't do that."

Law rolled his eyes at the exchange. He was getting used to it. "We better get moving. We might lose him if we don't." All three nodded and followed him. He started to jump down from rock to rock down the waterfall. At the end, he dropped into the ankle-deep water.

Stabbing the pipe into the riverbed for a moment, Law held out his arms to catch them. Sabo was the first on to jump down. He, easily, caught him and set him down beside himself. Next was Ace followed by Luffy.

"Alright. Let's go." He grabbed his weapon before following the three out of the water. Law was glad that he had removed his heels before this. He had brought his bag with them, though. It was the only way he could carry his med-pack.

After a bit more of exploring, the sun was going down. "Fuck," Law said. The three were used to him cursing every so often. Dadan did it all the time. "We have to head back."

"Ugh!" Ace said. "This is just great. Why does it have to get dark when we almost found him?!" He kicked a rock a few feet away.

"We can continue to look for him next time. I'll be back the day after tomorrow." He smiled to reassure them. "I promise that we will find him soon. Can't wait to kick his ass." The three cheered.

"Oh yeah. We gotta find dinner. Dadan wants us to get something," Luffy said. Law agreed to help them get something.

Rushing back through the forest, Law kept quiet so he could listen out for something. Zoro was teaching him how to listen out for prey and enemies. Then, he heard it. Law held his hand out for them to stop. They did.

Listening closer, Law heard the patter of hooves in the dirt. _It sounds like there are about four deer. One sounds like a buck and the others are doe. _Law relayed the information to them. Ace and Sabo nodded. Luffy licked his lips.

Cautiously, they moved forward. Moving some leaves in a tree, Law was glad to see that he had been right. There was one buck surrounded by three females. He turned back to nod at the other two. They had a tactic of taking down a buck already. It wasn't anything new to any of them.

Their tactic depended on Law, Ace, and Sabo. Luffy was there to scare off the females. Slowly, the got into position. Looking over to the two, Law nodded. He looked back down to Luffy. He motioned toward the clearing.

Luffy grinned. Law waited. The kid rushed out into the clearing, shouting and just being loud. It startled the group. That was when the chaos ensued. The deer didn't know what direction to run in. One female ran to the left while another ran in the opposite direction.

The buck just stood there. Probably in shock at the confusion. That was their time to strike. Law launched himself from the tree, aiming his pipe for the buck's head. When it connected, there was a sickening crunch underneath his pipe. He saw it go down. _I either only stunned it or I broke something. Either one is good enough. Now Ace-ya and Sabo-ya can tie his legs._

Quickly, said boys rushed out with rope in hand. The buck was twitching but did nothing more. When its legs were tied up, Law grinned. The other doe seemed to have disappeared as well. "Good work, everyone," Law praised. He was enjoying the time he spent with them.

"Did you see that?! We took it down!" Luffy cheered as he spun in a circle. He clapped his hands together with excitement. "We're eating good tonight! We got a huge buck!"

"Yeah. Now, we have to carry it back," Ace replied. Law offered to help, but Sabo insisted that it was their job since he delivered the stunning blow. He wanted to complain but decided against it. Law knew better than to argue with them. It would never end until he gave up.

Ace grabbed its head, Sabo grabbed the front legs, and Luffy grabbed the back legs. Law brought up the rear of the line. He still had his pipe out just in case someone tried to steal their hard-earned prize.

Arriving back at the hut, it was almost completely dark. "Daday-ya! We have dinner!" he shouted as Ace opened the door.

The woman came to the door. "That's a good size deer," she said. "Bring it on." All four entered the house. "Take it to the main room. The guys can clean it and cook it." They nodded, following her orders.

When that was done, it was bath time. It was the usual when he spent the night. First, the three boys would go bathe and then it would be his turn. Law sat in the bedroom as he waited for his turn in the bathroom.

The door slid open a bit after settling in the room. Law produced his pipe and held it at the person that entered the room. He relaxed at seeing it was only one of the members of Dadan's family. She had told him that all the men were members of her family. The group was mountain bandits. Didn't bother him in the least.

"Is there something you need, sir?" he asked, lowering the pipe.

"Yeah. Are you okay with bread?"

"No. I don't like bread," he answered.

"Got it. I'll tell Dadan." With the information, the guy left the room. Law went back to waiting for the three to return. While waiting, he went through his med-pack. He had used most of his bandages when fixing them up from Garp. _I need to get some more supplies before coming back. _He started to make mental notes on what to resupply when he got back home.

About an hour later, Ace, Luffy, and Sabo came back. Law excused himself, taking his bag with him. He quickly bathed so that he didn't have to say naked long. _The longer I stay naked, the more likely I am to be found out. _That was his mentality.

Getting out the barrel, he dried off. Law had chosen to bring a night gown to wear. It was silky, but that didn't matter to him. It was comfortable so he didn't care. It could be linen for all he cared. As long as it was comfortable, he would wear it.

Law met everyone in the main room. He sat in his usual spot, right next to Luffy. His mouth was watering at the sight of the banquet before him. "Alright! Everyone can dig in!" Dadan exclaimed.

That was how she started every meal he had with them. She told them when it was okay to eat. Law didn't mind it and ate with them. His manners were still in place. He ate civilly even as the other three tore through everything on their plate.

Once again, it was a great meal. Law was sprawled on the floor. He was full and didn't want to move. "Boys...and girl. It's bedtime." Dadan stood over him with her hands on her hips. "You guys have a long day ahead of you," she said to the boys. "You're heading home tomorrow, right?" Law nodded as he sat up. "Then you need to get to bed. Don't want to walk all the way home tired, right?"

"No, ma'am." He stood up. Luffy was already passed out on the floor. Ace was on the verge of following after him. From the looks of it, Sabo was forcing himself to stay awake. "My dress will be cleaned in the morning, right?"

"Yes. It should be done by the time you get up. If you aren't up when it is, I'll come wake you up. Though, I don't know about the bloodstains." Law thanked her anyways as he grabbed Luffy by the waist. He lifted him up under his arm. Walking over to Ace, he did the same thing with him.

"Sabo-ya, are you coming, or do I have to carry you too?" he asked.

"I'm...*yawn*...I'm coming," he answered. Slowly, the kid rose to his feet and followed Law into the room. He set the two in their usual spots. Law got comfortable on his pallet. Sabo slid in beside him and wrapped his arms around his arm. He felt Luffy attach to his other arm and Ace grab a handful of his hair.

Sighing, Law closed his eyes. He was enjoying times like this. The boys made him feel alive and like one of them. He fell asleep to their snores. Sweet dreams filled his mind as he slept.

**I love that you all are enjoying the story. Have a wondrous day. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Can't Wait

**Can't Wait**

Law rushed to get his thing together. He was late getting up that morning. Dadan forgot to wake him up on time. "Sorry again, Law," she apologized for the fifth time in the past five minutes. They had just finished breakfast. The woman handed him his dress.

"It's okay, Dadan-ya. I'm not angry," he assured her. Quickly, he went into the room to change. He slipped on the dress and put his shoes back on. Law grabbed his bag and pipe from the floor. He left the room. "I'll be back tomorrow, Dadan-ya. See you then."

"Alright. Be careful on your way home," she called after him.

"See you tomorrow, Law!" the boys shouted as he opened the door. Law smiled as he shut the door behind himself. He sighed before starting the trek home. _I hope they left. Dad said that they were only there to negotiate things, right?_

A few of the citizens greeted him as he walked past them. It was comforting that he could walk around town without people fawning over him for who he was. Law had never publicly showed his face. His father made sure of that. Told him it was better for him in the long run.

Arriving at the servant door, Law quietly entered and shut the door behind himself. He removed his heels so that he could move around without making too much noise. Law flinched every time the stairs creaked under his weight. _Shhh. You're going to give me away. The guy might still be here._

Getting to the floor that had his room on it, Law carefully opened the door as to not make it creak. He shut it after him and rushed to his room. Nobody was in the hall. _That's a relief. I don't have to interact with anyone until I'm in some fresh clothes._

Entering his room, Law saw that Zoro was napping on his own bed. His entry didn't bother him in the slightest. He rolled his eyes. _So much for a bodyguard. Doesn't even budge when someone enters the room._

Law dropped his bag on the bed. After that, he went to his wardrobe and picked out a pale green dress to wear. He quickly change before going over to Zoro. "Zoro-ya, where is Lammy?" he asked in a soft, quiet voice.

"Huh?" The eleven-year-old sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Lammy should be in her room." He yawned. "His Majesty was looking for you earlier. Said to tell you to visit the study when you got back."

"Thanks." He patted him on the head. "I'll get you an extra dessert tonight." Zoro grinned.

"That'd be great." Law grinned back before leaving the room. As soon as he shut his door, Lammy came rushing over to him.

"Law! We have a big problem! And I mean a **BIG **problem!" She stopped just beside him. He waited for her to catch her breath before asking her anything.

"What's going on? What kind of problem?" Lammy grabbed onto his arms. She looked spooked and upset at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, Lammy told him the problem. "Doflamingo and his father want to invite you to Dressrosa for a week." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I don't know why, but they're trying to persuade Dad into letting them take you with them when they leave."

"Dad's in the study, right?"

"Yeah. Doflamingo and the King of Dressrosa are there as well. Zoro probably already told you that he wanted to see you when you got back." Law nodded. Now, he understood why his father wanted to see him.

"I'm heading there now." Lammy let him go. He walked to the room that was one floor down.

Standing in front of the door, he could hear his father arguing with the other King. "It's up to her to decided if she wants to go. She's sixteen. I want her to make her own choices," his father argued.

"But you are her father. It's your say."

"But it's her choice. I don't want to do something that will upset her or that she doesn't like."

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. The room went silent. Doflamingo turned and grinned at him. "She's here. Why don't you ask her?" Law glared at the man.

"I heard," he confessed. "I am sorry, but I will have to decline your request to come visit your kingdom, Your Majesty." Law crossed his arms. "I have plans for tomorrow, so I can't go back with you."

"What's special about tomorrow?" Doflamingo asked.

"It doesn't matter to you," his father interjected. "She's busy all this week. Plus, she said that she doesn't wan to go. Respect her answer and do not bring this up again." That made Doflamingo frown. "We are working on the alliance, right?"

Turning around, Law left to go back to his room. Zoro was sitting up in his bed with Lammy next to him. She seemed to be having an intense conversation with the other. "What are you two talking about?" he asked as he shut the door after himself.

Lammy's face turned red as she looked over at Zoro. The bodyguard looked back at her. "You should ask him. I'm not going to do it for you. If you don't, you won't know." Zoro crossed his arms.

"Lammy, do you want to ask me something?" He went to sit on his bed. She started to wring her hands. Lammy didn't say anything for a good few minutes. "What do you want to know, sis?"

"I was wondering..." She bit her bottom lip. Law was patient. He knew better than to rush the girl. "Do you think...I could meet Luffy, Ace, and Sabo tomorrow?" His eyes widened. Law wasn't expecting her to ask that question.

"Um..." He scratched the back of his head. "Are you going to stay with us tomorrow, or are you going to come back home after meeting them?" Law didn't know if she would be able to handle with they did.

"I...I don't know. What do you do with them every time you visit?" He sighed. _Might as well tell her the truth._

"Well, we're going to continue out hunt for the Tiger that lives in the forest." Lammy's face paled. "We've been tracking it for weeks now. I've only seen glimpses of it." He shrugged. "Was really close to seeing it yesterday, but the sun was going down."

"That sounds dangerous, Law," his sister informed him. He shrugged again.

"When it starts to get dark, we hunt for dinner. We got a large buck last night." He grinned. "Have you ever had alligator?" Zoro sat up. He looked intrigued. Lammy looked wary of the question.

"No. Don't tell me you've eaten an alligator, Law."

"What did it taste like?" Zoro asked.

"It tasted strange. Not bad but it was new. I enjoyed it." He slipped his heels off before getting comfortable on the bed. "We have a strategy when attacking. The younger one, Straw Hat-ya, is used as a distraction. He runs around to either get the attention of our prey, or to scare off anything else around it."

"Good tactic," Zoro answered. He gave him a thumbs up.

"Ace-ya, Sabo-ya, and I go in for the kill or just stun it. After that, we tie whatever it is up and tote it back to their hut." Law smiled at the memories of them sitting around the main room, eating and enjoying everyone's company.

"It seems like you have a second family when you leave," Lammy pointed out. He looked over to her. She was smiling at him. "I think it suits you. Mom and Dad are happy that you are doing something that you enjoy. The good thing is that they take care of you and you do the same for them."

"Yeah." He remembered what had been happening when he showed up. "I found out who their grandfather is." Law had mentioned what would happen when their grandfather visited. He made sure that he wasn't there when the man was. They didn't want the man to hit him as well. Law didn't know if the man would hit a girl or not, though.

"Who is it? Is it someone you know? Have you seen him before?" Lammy sounded interested in hearing about them.

"Zoro-ya, do you remember the last time we were in a war meeting?" He watched the other think for a minute.

"Yeah. There were a lot of generals, soldiers, and people of the like in the room. You sat by your father and I stood right behind you." Law was thankful that the kid remembered. _He might not remember directions, but he can remember certain moments. That's a good thing, I guess._

"Do you remember the man with white hair that kept falling asleep every so often?" Zoro nodded.

"Yeah. That was General Garp." He sighed. "I don't understand why he's even a general. The guy couldn't stay awake longer than five minutes to hear what the others had to say."

"Garp-ya is their grandfather." There was silence for a minute. Slowly, Zoro's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? That man beats the shit out of them whenever he visits?"

"Uh-huh." Lammy looked sorrowful. "I watched him chase all three of them out of the house yesterday. It was shocking. I didn't expect them to be related to him."

"So, most of their injuries come from him?" Lammy asked. She didn't seem to like this information.

"Yes and no. Garp-ya only visit every so often. On those occasions, they have more injuries. Most of the time, they get injured from running through the forest and stuff like that."

The girl gave off a sigh of relief. "That's better, I guess."

They talked more about the adventures that he went on with them. Lammy asked about certain things while Zoro stayed quiet. The kid seemed more interested in hearing them than asking questions.

"I can help you fight better," Zoro offered after hearing another story. "You can help them with what I teach you."

"That sounds great." Law smiled at the thought of helping them fight better than at the time. "Can we start the day after tomorrow? I have to go back tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'll help you." The kid eyed his pipe. "Get me one of those and I can help you out. It would be better to learn with the weapon you have than with something you haven't practiced with before." Law agreed. His sister just shook her head with a smile on her face.

After a bit, the Queen entered the room. "Lunch is ready," she announced. Law's stomach growled. His mother smiled. "Why don't you tell us about yesterday over lunch?"

"Sure." Zoro, Lammy, and Law followed the Queen out of the room. They strolled through the palace to the dining room. He enjoyed looking at the castle. A thought hit him. _Could I bring them here? Or...will they hate me for being who I am?_

Law knew about their hatred for nobility. It was something that they talked about every so often. Sabo seemed to hate them the most. Luffy had been beaten up by some noble kids in town before. Ace didn't like most people for a reason Law had yet to figure out.

Arriving at the dining room, all four stopped in their tracks. Law's eyes widened at the scene before him. "Honey, you didn't inform me that we were being joined by our guests for lunch," his mother said. He knew that she didn't like Doflamingo, either.

In Law's eyes, Doflamingo's father was a great man. He was kind, sweet, soft-spoken, and almost always had a caring smile on his face. Law enjoyed the man's company. He had been left in a room with just him before. It was a pleasant atmosphere around them. The two made small talk. The man asked him how his day was and things of the sort. Law did the same back. Homing's voice was deep but welcoming. Law understood why his people loved him so much.

"Sorry, dear. They asked to join us just a few minutes ago. Homing said that they would be leaving right after," his father informed them.

Law swallowed a lump in his throat. He, cautiously, made his way to his seat. Doflamingo stationed across from him, next to his sister. The man's father was right next to him with Zoro on the other side of him. His mother sat next to Lammy.

"Who is this?" Doflamingo asked, pointing to Zoro. The eleven-year-old didn't acknowledge him. Zoro just kept eating his meal. "I though you didn't have a son."

"He isn't my son. His name is Zoro. He's Law's bodyguard," his father answered.

"Why is he eating with us?" That question made Law furious. _Because he's human just like you and me!_

"I treat him like he's my own child. There is no harm in doing so. I don't want him eating at a different time than Law." Law knew that the first part was true. The second part was just to get the twenty-year-old off his back.

"Doflamingo, please, don't criticize King Trafalgar's way of doing things," his father spoke up. His voice was soft but not scolding. "If he chooses to allow him to eat with us, I don't see the problem. We are not back home. Respect the way he treats his people."

Doflamingo frowned but didn't reply. He just went back to eating his meal. Law kept an eye on him. The guy seemed to be staring at him, though, Law couldn't tell because of the glasses he always wore.

After lunch, Law decided to go hang out in the library. Lammy quickly followed him there. Once inside, Law shut and locked the door behind them. That was when his sister decided to share her thoughts and feelings about lunch.

"Law, that was horrific!" she started. "I was so close to him that I could smell him." Her nose scrunched up in disgust. "He smelled awful." Law went to sit in one of the chairs. Lammy sat in the one across from him.

"What did he smell like?"

"Blood, sweat, and something else. It was faint but smelled sweet." He nodded.

"I don't understand how his father can be so nice." Law commented. "I mean, Doflamingo is a poor excuse for a human being." Lammy agreed. "I haven't met his brother, but I think he would be ten times better than him."

"I hope so. I would be great to meet him." Lammy lounged in the chair. She kicked off her shoes and propped them up onto the right arm and laid her head on the other. "I wonder when Dad is going to tell the truth about you."

Law had done the same thing that she had. He turned his head to look at her. "I have no idea. I might have to keep doing this for the rest of my life." He put his hands behind his head. "It's not so bad."

"Except that you hate it, right?"

Law turned to stare at the ceiling. A smile graced his lips. "With a burning passion," he answered. "I hope that I will be able to tell the others."

"Maybe they won't hate you for lying to them." Law shrugged.

"We'll just have to see, then won't we?" His sister laughed. It was good to know that she found his predicament funny. "I have also decided to let you come with me tomorrow."

"Great. I won't stay, though. Mom and Dad might get worried if I come back with bandages on."

"True. They were worried the first few times that happened with me." It wasn't far from the truth. His parents almost freaked out when he came back with bandages on his arms and legs. He told them that there were just scratches on him. Nothing major. Instead of listening, they took him to the royal doctor. He had told them that they were, indeed, just scratches. Nothing to worry about. After that, they stopped worrying when he came back with bandages and patches on him.

"I envy you." Law turned to her.

"What do you mean?" He was confused.

"I mean, you get to leave the palace whenever you want. You have friends to visit." She sighed. "I don't like to leave that often. The last time I did, I almost died."

What she had been talking about was the first and only time she ever left the palace. It had been a warm, summer day. There were kids playing around in the streets. Law took his eyes off her for a second to look at some fruit. Turning back, he saw a pale, sickly boy near his sister. She looked terrified. Rushing over to her, law grabbed her by the arm. Taking her back home, she came down with a sickness that almost killed her. Lammy had been bedridden for six months. It devastated Law because she looked horrible and always said she was in pain.

"Yeah. I remember." He took a deep breath. "But I will take you the route I go to see them. It doesn't involve you going anywhere near the people in town." Law thought about it. "It's like a...backway to their house." Lammy smiled before agreeing. He had the whole thing planned out. Law couldn't wait to see his friends again.

**Good to know that you all are enjoying the story. Thank you for your reviews. Have a amazing day. Tatty-bye!**


	5. Unexpected Meeting and Peeping Tom

**Unexpected Meeting and Peeping Tom**

"Law! Wait up! You're going too fast!" Law skidded to a stop. He could feel the cool, damp earth underneath his toes. It felt so good. So...normal. His breath was shallow from the exercise, his legs burned, and the adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo came to a stop just before him. They doubled over, huffing and puffing. Law had already understood that he was faster than them. "You...haah...You need to slow...haah...down sometimes," Ace breathed out. He had his hands on his knees like the other two.

"Sorry," he apologized. Law was eighteen now. He grew taller and had more energy. The time he spent with the three was showing when he got home. Law's body was always sore, and he had bandages every day. He would get scrapes, scratches, and gashes from whatever he encountered.

He stuck his pipe in the ground where he was. The group found him a longer pipe since he was a lot taller than two years before. "Can...Can we rest...for a bit?" Luffy whined. Law smiled. The kid was eleven now. Still short and cute to Law. The other two were fourteen. Still cute but a lot bigger than before.

"Yeah. Not like the Tiger will disappear off the face of the earth," Law said. He found a fallen tree to sit on. Plopping down, she sighed. The three boys were already sporting new bandages that Law put on them that day. Garp visited again. He made sure to keep out of sight of him.

"Hey, Law?" He looked over to Sabo. The kid looked nervous about something.

"Yes?" He dusted the front of his dress off. His sister took him out dress shopping to get him some 'play' dresses. Their personal tailor was getting frustrated with having to fix expensive, formal dresses. Today, he was wearing a dark brown dress with green patches in some placed on the skirt.

"How is your sister?" He wasn't expecting the question. Sure, the group had met her two years before. Ace didn't know how to feel abut her, but Luffy thought she was nice. Sabo eyed her warily. Law had a feeling that he though they were some sort of nobility at the time.

"She's doing fine. Getting stressed more lately but overall okay." He stood up. "Are you all ready to keep going?"

"Yeah!" Luffy hopped up. He had plopped down on the ground just as Law had agreed to let them rest. Law smiled as he went to grab his pipe again. He yanked it free from the ground and they kept on with their hunt.

They hadn't found the Tiger yet. The creature was always right around the corner when they had to stop. It was getting on all of their nerves. Law almost had a fit when he saw it a few days ago but it was getting dark. He was furious along with the others.

Walking through the forest, Law saw tracks ahead of them. He gasped as he sprinted toward them. The three followed after him without words. Coming to a stop before the imprints, he dropped down to his knees. The prints were large. As big as his head or even bigger. Law crouched down to touch them. The dirt around them was still soft. _They were just made. We're so close._

"Come on. We're right on his tail," he whispered. They all nodded as he stood back up. It was almost sunset, but they still had about an hour or so before dark.

Continuing on, the group stayed quiet. They didn't want to let the Tiger know that they were following it. Law could hear the sound of running water. His brown furrowed. _There's another waterfall? How far are we out?_

Pushing some leaves aside from some foliage, Law stopped dead in his tracks. He held his arm up for them to stop as well. He couldn't believe it. A large smile was plastered on his face. After years of searching for the Tiger, they finally found it.

There he was, lying near the shore of the river. It was deep in slumber but twitched every so often. The Tiger was easily bigger than a house. That made it twenty times his size. The fur was a fiery orange with jet black stripes while its belly was pure white colour. He was ecstatic to finally see it, up close and personal. It was only a few feet away.

"What should we do?" Sabo asked. He was peering around Law's right side. He had Ace and Luffy on his other side.

"We found it," Law answered. "But he's asleep. I don't think it's honorable to attack him when he's asleep."

"That's understandable," Ace replied. They had made vows on how they attacked their enemies and prey. One of them being that they wouldn't attack if the other is asleep or wounded. It wouldn't be a fair fight and it would make them feel guilty."

"So, what should we do now?" Luffy asked, gripping the side of his dress tightly.

"We'll just have to stop for the day." There was the sound of a disappointed sigh through all of them. "It's getting dark, anyway. Dadan-ya will be expecting us to be back before dark with dinner."

"Fine," they said together. Law pointed to the right. They followed him. He was listening for anything to take down. Law had tried many different kinds of meat. He had had grizzly bear, deer, alligator, squirrel, rabbit, and many more animals that were in the forest. It was an interesting thing to get used to.

Heavy footsteps made him freeze. It didn't sound like an animal. Law narrowed his eyes. _Are those...boots? _He listened closer. He was thankful the other three stopped moving. _No. Something...lighter. The man just has a heavy foot. _It was closer to a flat shoe than anything else.

Turning around to the boys, Law held up a finger to his lips. He pointed in the direction he heard the noise from. They nodded in agreement. The three followed him to a nearby bush. He quietly moved some leaves to see who was there.

Law's heart almost stopped. He sucked in a breath and held it. _What...What the fuck are they doing here?! What's going on?! _Law couldn't believe his eyes. Luffy peered over his shoulder. The other two moved to see what he was looking at.

"Why are we here again?" Doflamingo asked as he kicked a rock off into the brush. "This place is annoying."

King Trafalgar and King Donquioxte turned to him. "Son, we are trying to teach you to hunt," Homing answered. "You will be king when I'm gone. You need to learn to hunt like I did. Plus, you're twenty-two."

Law's father looked exasperated. He felt the same just seeing the man. Doflamingo just grunted as he followed them through the foliage. Law was thankful that the boys stayed quiet through the whole thing.

"Law, do you know who those people are?" Sabo asked. He had told them, after his sister left, that his family was nobility. They didn't mind all that much because he didn't act like them. The boys were more relaxed around him knowing a truth about him.

"That was the King of Dressrosa, his oldest son, and the King of our kingdom," he responded. He had also told them that he was one of the higher up noble families. "Let's go in the opposite direction of them. Don't want to bother them." That wasn't entirely true. He just didn't want to face off against Doflamingo and the trio know his true identity.

After a while, they came across a grizzly bear. Law got them to get in position. When Ace and Sabo were ready, Law motioned for Luffy to go in. He grinned before running into the clearing, shouting and causing a lot of ruckus.

When the bear tried to swat at Luffy, Law jumped out of the tree, pipe at the ready. He smashed it onto its head. There was the sickening crunch of the skull caving in when it made contact. The bear roared as it swayed on its four legs. A second later, it came crashing to the ground.

Sabo and Ace shot from the bushed to tie its legs up. They cheered and gave each other high-fives in accomplishment. Law ruffled all of their hair. Like before, the boys picked up the bear and Law brought up the rear.

Luffy started to sing his song that he came up with. Law whistled the tune as they walked back to the hut. He spun his pipe around like a baton. They were all happy with their catch. It was the biggest grizzly bear they had ever caught.

Suddenly, there was the sound of feet getting near them. Law kept closer to the bear. "I heard something over here. It sounds like kids," Doflamingo's voice almost made him freeze up.

A few seconds later, the three men came out of the bushes in front of them. The first one to he seen was Sabo. "Well, this was unexpected," Homing said. "Did you take down this bear?"

"Yes, sir," Sabo answered. He seemed confused with how the man was acting. Law wasn't bother by him.

"Just the three of you?" Doflamingo laughed. "I don't believe it."

Law moved from behind the bear. "I helped," he chimed in. He watched his father's eyes widened. He made the 'shhh' movement with his mouth. It was hard to tell who he was because he had mud smeared on his face. He thought it would help him better with hiding in the forest.

"A girl? A girl helped three, little boys take down a fully-grown grizzly bear?" Doflamingo laughed again. Law narrowed his eyes at him. He twirled the pipe in his hands before holding it out to him.

"You better watch your mouth, sir. I know how to fight," he warned. "We are just getting back home to eat it."

"Doflamingo, I think we should let them pass. They aren't doing any harm," the King said.

Law could feel the glare on him, though, he couldn't see it because of the glasses. "Listen here, bitch. I'm a Prince. I will not let a lowly, poor girl talk to me like that," he threatened.

He watched his father get pissed off. "Doflamingo!" Law flinched at the sound of his father's voice. He had never heard him yell before. He saw the other three jump a little. "Leave them alone. We have to get back, anyway. It's getting dark."

Doflamingo grumbled before turning away from them. "Sorry about him," Homing apologized to them. "Please, carry on with what you are doing. Don't mind us." All four nodded before continuing on their way. His father winked at him as he passed by. Law did the same back.

Back at the hut, the three gave the bear off to Dadan. She was surprised to see how big it was. But she could feel the tension in the air. "What happened? You all are usually happy when you get back."

"There was a stuck-up, asshole Prince that threatened Law," Ace answered. He stomped to the room after saying that.

"You four met a Prince? In the woods?"

"Yeah. He was hunting with his dad and the King of our kingdom," Luffy grumbled following after Ace. They were going to get their clothes for a bath.

"Don't worry, Dadan-ya. We're just upset with the encounter. There's nothing to worry about," Law tried to reassure her. The woman sighed at his statement.

After that, the three boys went and took their bath. Law set the pallets up while waiting for them to come back. When they did come back, Law went to take his. Entering the room, he stripped his clothes before practically jumping into the barrel.

He relaxed in it. Law began to sing the song that Luffy would sing. "The islands in the south are warm... And their heads get really hot... They grow-a pineapples... They grow-a coconuts... And they're all idiots!" He continued on. Then, there was the sound of something hitting the wall right behind him. Slowly, Law turned around.

Law screamed at seeing someone staring at him. He dunked his body fully into the water. The young man was pretty sure the other didn't see him since his body was covered by the steam, water, and barrel.

Stomping came toward the room. "What's going on in here?!" Dadan shouted, flinging the door open. The person moved away from the window.

Shakily, he pointed to the window. "Th-There was a...p-p-person looking...looking in on...m-m-me," he stuttered. It had scared the absolute shit out of him. He couldn't tell who it was or anything else about them.

Dadan stormed out of the room and Law heard her go outside. "Who the hell is around my house?! If you like peeking in on girls, I'll gut you!"

Law was thankful for her and that the mud hadn't been washed away yet. He had just started to wash his hair when he noticed. Quickly, he finished his bath, washing his face in the process. He didn't want to stay in the room any longer than he had to.

He joined the others in the main room a few minutes later. His body was still a little shaky from the experience. "Law, are you okay?" Luffy asked with concern in his voice.

"Y-Yeah." They ate without many problems. It took Law a bit to get over his shock and fear. He ate like normal and laughed at Luffy when he made jokes. It was nice. It was normal.

After dinner, they went to their room. They boys stayed closer to him than normal. It was like they were trying to keep him safe from whatever he had experienced in the bathroom.

"Goodnight, Law," they whispered to him.

He smiled. "Goodnight, boys." With that, he fell asleep to the sounds of their collected breathing.

**Hope you all are enjoying it. Have a glorious day. Tatty-bye!**


	6. Bad News

**Bad News**

Quickly, Law ate before going to change back into his dress from the day before. It was almost noon. He hadn't meant to stay as long as he had. It really was an accident. Law got sidetracked and didn't pay attention to the time.

"Have a great day, Law," Luffy called after him as he walked out the door. Law waved as he left. Ace, Sabo, Dadan, and her family waved back. He was happy to call them his second family. They took care of him and he enjoyed their concern for him.

Walking through the town, he nodded to the owner of the bakery. She smiled and waved at him. He bought sweets from her shop sometimes when he was on his way to visit them. They all enjoyed her baking and she gave Law discounts because he was consider a regular because of how many times he would visit every month.

At the servants' entrance, Law quickly opened it and went inside. He made his way to his room. It was shocking that he hadn't met anyone in the hallways. In his room, he found Zoro fiddling with something on his bed.

"You're late," the thirteen-year-old stated as Law dropped his bag on the bed and set the pipe up against it. He didn't even look up from what he was messing with.

"I know already. I got sidetracked. I didn't mean to be as late as I am." He rushed to get dressed in a nice, clean Princess dress. He chose a black and white one. Once he was dressed, he grabbed up his pipe and opened the secret compartment for his other wardrobe. He placed it inside before shutting it.

"The other Prince is visiting today." Law snapped his head to look at the younger male.

"Prince Rosinante is visiting today? Why is he visiting? He has never come to visit." Law was very confused. Doflamingo's younger brother had never visited the palace before. _Why would he be here now?_

A knock sounded on his door. "Law, are you in there?" It was Lammy's soft, sweet voice.

"Yeah." She opened the door without a second thought and entered. Lammy looked a little nervous. "Is there something you need? What's going on? Why is Rosinante here?"

"I have no idea. I wasn't told anything other than that I needed to come get you." Law nodded. He hugged her before walking to the door. "You need to put some perfume on first." He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "You smell like boys and soap."

Sighing, he walked over to the vanity that was put in a year ago. Law picked up a heart-shaped bottle. He sprayed it on his neck and wrists. Placing the bottle back down on the white vanity, he rubbed his wrists together. The scent was of cherry blossoms and honey.

Law said he would be back in a bit. The girl and boy nodded before he left the room. He didn't know how to react to knowing that the second Prince was there. It was strange to have him there. Law hoped that it wasn't to marry him off to him.

Entering the Throne Room, Law saw all three men of the Donquioxte family in front of his father. Without saying anything, Law glided his way across the floor to his throne and sat down. He folded his hands into his lap. "I'm very happy that you could join us, Princess Law," Homing greeted. Law smiled to him.

"Nice to see you once again, Your Majesty," he replied. The younger one of the three fidgeted in his spot.

Doflamingo looked aggravated but changed to slight interest when he came to sit down. "Can we get on with why we're here?" he complained. Law could feel his annoyance from where he was. That was about ten feet away.

"Law, I would like you to meet Prince Donquioxte Rosinante. He is the younger brother of Prince Doflamingo and last child of King Donquioxte," his father announced. The man glanced up at him but didn't look him in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness," Law greeted. The man just nodded, not saying a word.

"Sorry about him. He's just a little shy of new people," Homing explained with a smile. He understood where the other was coming from. Law was shy the first time he ever met Doflamingo. Now, he could care less if he was there or not.

"Homing, could you please state why you are here?" Law's father asked. He looked tired. Like he hadn't slept in a few days. _Has he been staying awake again? Dad, what are you doing to yourself?_

The man agreed. "I was wondering if my sons could spend a week in the palace with you. Since you won't allow Law nor Lammy to come visit for a week, I wanted my sons to spend at least a week here."

Law looked over to his father. The man looked to be thinking about it. _Don't tell me that he's actually thinking about letting them stay here? What is going to happen when I go to leave tomorrow? _His father gave off a deep sigh.

"You won't leave me alone until I say yes, am I right?" he asked. Doflamingo's frown turned to a grin.

"No. I asked my father about this numerous times," Doflamingo admitted.

"I guess that it's fine, then." Law paled at his answer. "But neither of you are allowed to go into either of my daughters' rooms. You can use the West Wing. It's for guests."

The King of Dressrosa looked relieved. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I will come back exactly a week from today to come get them. I hope that I won't have to come get them early."

"We will see about that." He turned back to the look at the two men. Law was worried about them finding out who he was and about what he did every other day. "Welcome to my home. We have rules for guests. I will inform you about them while you get settled in."

"Yes, sir," Doflamingo answered. Rosinante just nodded in agreement.

"Law, you may continue with what you were doing before I called you here." He nodded before rising from his seat. Law, quickly, made his way out of the Throne Room as fast as he could without them noticing. He went on a search for Lammy. He needed to let her know what was happening.

Law found his little sister in the library. He was relieved to see her but knew that she was going to be displeased with what he had to tell her. "Lammy, I have some bad news, sis," he said as he came to sit across from her. She was sprawled out in the chair, reading a fantasy book. He read them sometimes as well.

She looked up at him. "What's going on? What happened in the meeting?"

Law slipped his heels off and propped his feet up onto the arm of the chair. He was tired and frustrated. "Doflamingo and his younger brother are spending a week here. At the palace. With us." Neither one of them spoke for a good while after he stated that.

Finally, Lammy spoke. "What the hell?! And Dad agreed to this?!" Her voice was probably loud enough that you could hear her all the way down the hall.

"Shhh. Yes. He knew that Doflamingo would continue to bother his father about it. Then, he would pester our father about it." Law laid his head on the arm of the chair. "This fucking sucks. I wish they would just leave out family alone."

"You know that they have a specific attraction to us," Lammy reminded him. "They want to join our families somehow. Be it through you or me."

That reminded him of the other Prince. "I met Rosinante."

"Oh? Is he like his brother? Or more like there father?" She seemed intrigued with what he had to say about him.

"He doesn't talk much. The guy didn't say a word when I met him in the Throne Room. His father said it was because he was shy." Lammy seemed more relaxed about that. "He looks nicer and way less flamboyant than Doflamingo. He does wear a feather coat, thought. But it's black. Not pink or any other stand-out colour."

"Sounds way better than his brother," Lammy replied with a smile. She sounded interested in him. "Maybe I can get him to talk. I got Zoro to talk. Remember?"

Law nodded as he smiled at the memory. The small, dirty boy that Law brought home wasn't something his parents were expecting from him. He didn't say a word to them even about their kindness. Law bathed him and gave him some clean clothes to wear. The kid didn't seem to be aware of what was going on around him.

After a few days, Lammy got him to say something for the first time since he brought him home. He had told her that he liked a certain type of juice. Law was astonished. The kid's voice had been raspy and sounded horrible. Like he hadn't used it in years. It made Law feel bad for him. After that, the five-year-old got used to them and started to say more around each member of the palace. Now, he gets into fights with the child-cook in the kitchen.

"Good luck with getting him to talk to you," Law said. He threw an arm across his eyes. He was tired. Luffy had a freak out during the night. He had to calm the kid down before he could go back to sleep.

"Do you want me to read something to you, Law?" Lammy's voice made him move his arm so he could look at her. She had switched out her first book for a black book with golden letters engraved on the front. He couldn't make out the word.

"Sure. What are you going to read me?" Law moved his arm back over his eyes.

"Rapunzel." Law agreed. He was fine with hearing one of her favourite stories. She liked hearing about fake Princesses and liked to compare them to each other.

She started to read. Law listened with a smile on his face. After a bit, his eyes closed, and he started to fall asleep. He didn't mean to but the night before was a little taxing on his body. He was starting to develop dark circles under his eyes.

...

_**Law swung through the trees with Sabo, Ace, and Luffy. They were having fun, laughing and enjoying the day. He had come to visit them once again. Law was loving his visits. They always had fun when he was there.**_

_**"Do you think you could come stay with us forever?" Luffy asked as they arrived at their base. That question took him off guard.**_

_**"What do you mean by that?"**_

_**"Could you come live with us with Dadan?" Ace elaborated.**_

_**"I...I can't just...leave my sister and parents," Law replied. "I still have them."**_

_**"You haven't told us about your parents before. Who are they?" Sabo asked. Taking a deep breath, Law decided to tell them the whole truth.**_

_**"My parents are the King and Queen of this kingdom." There was silence for a few minutes. Law waited in fear of the worst.**_

_**Sabo slowly stood up, hat covering his eyes. "How could you do this to us?! I thought you were just part of nobility! Not a Goddamn Princess!" **_

_**He flinched at the tone of his voice. Law moved away from them a bit. "I...I'm...I'm sorry," he said as tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to fall.**_

_**"What else has been a lie?!" Law looked away. The tears finally spilled over and started to slide down his cheeks. "Tell us! What else have you been lying about?! Don't we deserve the truth?!"**_

_**"Sabo, calm the fuck down. Don't yell at her," Ace got up to calm his brother down. **_

_**"I'm not a girl," he whispered. **_

_**"What was that?!" He could feel the anger, hurt, betrayal, and hatred coming off the younger one in waves.**_

_**"I'm not...I'm not a girl. I'm...I'm a boy," he repeated in a louder voice. There was silence for a bit.**_

_**Turning back to them, Law saw the heartbroken look on Luffy and the shock on Ace's face. "You're...You're a g-guy?" Luffy sounded like he wanted it to be a joke.**_

_**"Y-Yes." The tears came in a copious amounts. He stood to leave. "I'm...I'm very sorry," he said in a soft, hurt voice.**_

_**"Get out." Law nodded. He understood the anger in Sabo's voice.**_

_**"What are you talking about, Sabo?!" Ace shouted back.  
**_

_**Quickly, he left the tree house. "And don't you ever come back! You lied to us! We dont' want a liar here with us!" Law cried as he trudged back home. He knew that they would hate him. It was expected.**_

_**Once he entered the palace and was dressed back in his normal clothes, Lammy came into the room. She looked distraught and fearful. That quickly changed to worry. "What's wrong? I thought you won't be back home until tomorrow."**_

_**"I...I told them the...truth," he confessed, tears still coming. His sister didn't say anything. She just hugged him tightly. "What's...What's going on h-here? Why...Why did you come in...looking...looking like that?"**_

_**Her expression turned sorrowful.. "Dad...Dad agreed to you visiting Doflamingo and his family."**_

_**Law started to scream. He couldn't believe his luck.**_

...

"Law! Wake up! What's going on?! Wake up, Law!" Lammy's voice brought him out of his nightmare.

"No! I don't want to go! I don't want them to hate me, either!" He shot into a sitting position on the chair, gasping for breath. Looking around, he saw that he was still in the library. Slowly, he calmed down.

"Law, what was all that about?" his sister asked. He looked up to her. She looked worried for him.

"S-Sorry. It was just...a bad dream." He was sweating. "What time is it?" Law moved to actually sit in the chair.

"It's getting dark out. You've been asleep for a few hours." He nodded. Are you sure you're going to be okay? You were screaming in your sleep."

"Yeah. Like I said, it was just a bad dream."

"Mom will be here shortly to tell us dinner's ready." Law sighed. He hadn't expected to dream of something like that. It scared the hell out of him. He told her that he would be just fine. After a bit, she stopped asking.

When their mother came to get them, Law was wary to go to dinner. He didn't really want to go. Begrudgingly, Law accompanied his mother and sister to the dining room. Doflamingo was sitting in the same spot as two years ago. Rosinante was in the place his father had sat.

Gathering himself, Law went to his seat. Zoro was already there. Law, Zoro, Lammy, and Rosinante stayed quiet through all of dinner. His father, Doflamingo, and his mother conversed. Law could tell that his mother was trying to be a good hostess and not show that she hated his guts.

After dinner, Law went to bed with Zoro in tow. He didn't want to interact with either man. Not that he hated Rosinante, but he was trying to get some sleep before the next day. He was going to go back hunting with the three boys. They were so close that he could feel it. They had seen the Tiger just the day before.

His parents came to tuck him in, and Law said his goodnights. Zoro did the same. The kid was still getting used to saying it to them. Something Law thought he would be used to by now after all the years he had been with them.

"Goodnight, Zoro-ya," Law said after his mother left the room. He was facing the other. The moonlight was shining off Zoro's skin. Law could see that his eyes were still open as well.

"Goodnight, Law. See you in the morning if you aren't gone by the time I get up." Law chuckled before closing his eyes. Slowly, he fell to sleep, hoping for dreamless sleep.

**Glad to see that you all are enjoying the story. Have a wonderful day. Tatty-bye!**


	7. After Six Year, the Truth Comes Out

**After Six Years, the Truth Comes Out**

Closing his bedroom door, Law made sure that it didn't make too much noise. It was early in the morning. He didn't want Doflamingo nor anyone to hear him. The brothers were spending a week with them again. Law's father had said it was okay. Law didn't know how to feel about it.

Turning around, he slipped off his heels and tossed them into the bag on his back. Tiptoeing to the servants' door, Law heard something moving down the hall from him. Turning on his heel, he froze in his spot. He didn't expect to see anyone at that time.

Rosinante stood at the end of the hallway. He looked surprised to see him. Taking a chance, Law motioned for him to come closer. Hesitantly, the twenty-two-year-old man came over to him. He was a good two feet or so taller than him.

When the man stopped right next to him, Law motioned for him to lean down. He did so. "Don't tell anyone you saw me, okay?" he whispered into his ear before backing off from him. Law liked this brother. He never spoke when his brother was around. It was like he was avoiding his own sibling. Lammy had been right, though. She got the Rosinante to speak a few words just two days after staying with them the first time. But it was when Doflamingo wasn't in the room. Law was there, though.

"Where are you going?" Rosinante asked in a whisper. He always spoke quietly even when his brother wasn't there. Law didn't understand what his problem with his brother was.

"To meet up with some friends. Don't tell anyone you saw me. I'll make sure that Black leg-ya gets you an extra dessert tomorrow night." The man, immediately, brightened up. Law quickly found out that the man loves sweets. He always seemed excited when it was dessert time after dinner.

"Got it. Be careful. Try not to get hurt." Law smiled at him. There was a reason that he wanted to leave early, though. It was only six in the morning. He didn't have to meet up with the guys until noon.

"I will try. You need to be safe, too. Keep any eye on Lammy for me, please? I don't trust your brother." Law watched him lower his head.

"I understand. I don't trust him, either."

That confession made Law curious about why he didn't trust him. Choosing not to ask at the time, he said his goodbyes to the man before ducking into the servants' tunnels. He showed them to Rosinante to help him get to the kitchen faster. The man was extremely grateful for that.

In town, Law pulled out a piece of paper from his bag. It had some drawings on it that he made himself. Walking around, he came across the exact shop he was looking for. A grin made its way onto his face. Keeping the paper out, Law entered the shop.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called out into the place. There was the sound of someone bumping into things before a woman popped out of a back room.

"Hello, dearie. How may I help you today?" She came to lean on the counter. The woman had indigo hair, pale skin, and rouge eyes. There was a tattoo of a dragon on her right arm. "Do you want a tattoo?"

"Yes, ma'am." He handed her the paper. "I would like these tattoos." She accepted the page before looking it over. A grin spread across her face.

"This will be one fun project, young lady." She turned back to him. "Have any specific spots you want them on?" Law nodded. He told her where he wanted certain symbols on his body. "That's the Royal symbol. Is there a particular reason why you want that one on your back?"

"Not really. I just like the marking."

"And 'DEATH' across your fingers?" Law chuckled at that.

"Just something I thought would be good. So, how long do you think this will take?" He needed a time frame for this.

"I can get it all done by noon. If I start now, I might get them done before then." Law got excited. He told her that he wanted to do it right then and there. She agreed.

And thus, started the long, painful process of getting his tattoos. Law didn't show that it hurt. In his mind, getting the wounds he normally got when he was with the boys hurt a lot worse than having the needle stabbed into his skin.

After what felt like several hours and probably was, the woman backed off from him. She had just finished the last tattoo. It was the one that he wanted on his chest. "There you go. They're all done. I hope I didn't hurt you all that much, honey."

Sitting up, Law groaned with the pain of moving. The woman handed him a hand-held mirror to look at his tattoos on his chest and shoulders. He grinned at seeing them. "They look great. Thank you so much," he said with excitement. The lady looked proud. "How much do I owe you for them?"

"About one thousand beli. That's not too expensive, right?" She sounded worried that he couldn't pay it. He smiled to her.

"Not at all." He reached over and grabbed up his bag. Digging through it, he pulled out a wad of money. Law took out one thousand. "Here. This is how much I owe you." The woman looked surprised. Taking it, she still looked surprised. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything for you, sweetheart," she said. It seemed that the woman had recovered from her shock and surprise.

"Can you help me wrap some bandages on them? I don't want the skin to get irritated." The woman smiled kindly at him.

"Of course. I think that it's a perfect idea." She left the room and came back with bandages in hand. "I keep some extra ones around the place in case I need them." Law grinned. Slowly, she helped him wrap his body up. By the time they were finished, he had bandages all over his torso.

After they were done, Law smiled to her as he replaced the top of his dress. "Again, thank you so much for the tattoos." He bowed to her after he got off the bed.

"No problem. Have a great day, darling." She waved to him as he gathered his stuff up and walked out. Law waved back.

Once he was outside, Law looked to the sky. It wasn't noon yet, but it was close to it. Taking off toward the forest, Law made sure to keep out of the sight of the citizens. One noble kid saw him and started yelling at him. He just held up his middle finger before continuing on.

At the edge of the forest, Law climbed a tree and started his journey to the hut. He hummed Luffy's song as he went along. It was something to do during his trip. When he arrived, Law didn't hear any yelling. _Garp-ya isn't here? I thought he was coming by today. They said he was._

Daintily, Law landed on the ground a few feet from the door to the hut. Still, there was no sound coming from the house. Cautiously, he walked to the door and opened it. "Dadan-ya, are you here?" he called into the house.

Then, there was a loud, deafening crash from the main room. It was so loud and sudden that it made him fall backward. He fell on his ass with his pipe landing just behind him. "You brats! Who said you could do that?! I want you all to join the Royal Guard! Not be mountain bandits! You will do what I say!"

A second later, two sixteen-year-olds ran past the door to the bedroom followed by a thirteen-year-old. They looked frightened. Then, Garp came barreling after them. None of them seemed to notice that he was there. Dadan came up behind Garp.

Seeming to finally notice him, Dadan's eyes widened as she looked at him. Law held up a bandaged finger up to his mouth to tell her to be quiet. She nodded before turning back to Garp. "Garp, leave them alone," she told him. The man was trying to wrestle the bedroom door open.

He turned around and punched her on the top of her head. Law's eyes widened. _So...he will hit a girl. That's not good to know. _"You're supposed to be teaching them to be Royal Guards! Not like you! I gave them to you to teach them what I want!"

Law scrambled to his feet before picking up his pipe. His bag had stayed on his back without any problems. He tried to, discreetly, move away from the door without getting seen by the man. Turning around, he got ready to run back into the brush of the forest.

"You!" He froze. _Uh oh. Shit. _"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Slowly, Law turned around. He didn't know how to react to him yelling at him. Once he was turned around, Law got a good look at the man's face. It was, in face, General Garp. The man's eyes widened at seeing his face. "Law, is that really you?"

Gulping, he slowly nodded his head. The man let the door go before getting to one knee. "G-Garp-y-ya...pl-please...don't do th-that..." Law asked as he started to sweat. Garp put a hand over his heart as he bowed his head.

"It's good to see you again, Princess." Law paled. He couldn't believe his luck. _Don't call me that! I don't know how the others will react! Don't do that! Please!_

"Y-You don't ha-have to do th-that." He was extremely nervous. Looking behind him, Law saw the wide eyes of the three boys. They looked shocked and overall surprised. He didn't know how to react to that.

"What are you doing out here without an escort, Your Highness?" Garp asked as he rose back to his feet. Tears started to gather in his eyes. _They're going to hate me! What have you done, Garp-ya?! Why did you have to do that to me?!_

"I...I've gotta...I've gotta go." Without another word, Law took off into the forest. He could hear the boys shouting after him. The tears spilled over as he ran as fast as he could. His legs burned along with his lungs. His face became wet with his tears.

Coming to a stop, Law looked around to see where he was through blurry eyes. It was the waterfall that was a few miles from the hut. Knowing that there was a cave under the waterfall, he decided to go inside. He struggled to get inside but made it none the less.

Crawling all the way to the back of the cave, Law sat down and brought his knees to his chest. Then, the sobs hit him. His body jerked with every sob that escaped him. He knew that his life with the boys was ruined because of Garp. It infuriated him but all he could do was cry in despair because they were gone.

After a couple of hours, Law was still crying. He cried about how everything would go when they finally found him. The sun was lowering, but he still didn't move from his spot. Law didn't know how they would react if he came back. Thoughts of them hating his gust made him cry even more.

Suddenly, voices made him raise his head to the entrance to the cave. "Where could she have gone?" Luffy asked. He sounded worried and sad.

"I don't know. We gotta find her, though," Ace said.

"Why did she run off? What was Grandpa talking about?" Sabo sounded confused.

The sound of them splashing through the water made him tense up. "Hey! We haven't checked here!" Ace shouted. More splashing ensued before he heard them at the mouth of the cave.

"Law, are you in here?" Sabo called. Sniffling, Law knew that they couldn't see him, but they could hear him.

"Y-Yes," he answered in a soft, quiet voice. He wiped at his face to get rid of the tears. The bandages were still damp from going through the waterfall.

"Law! Are you okay? Why did you run off?" Luffy asked as he crawled into the space. The cave was pretty small but could still hold all four of them. Ace followed him inside with Sabo coming in behind him.

When they were all in the area, Law dug through his pack and pulled out some matches. After that, he pulled out some paper to burn. He struck a match and lit the paper. All three gathered around to see him.

"Law, what happened? What was Grandpa talking about?" Law held back the tears that threatened to return.

"I'm..." He buried his face back into his arms and knees. "I'm a P-Princess." Law squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened in five minutes, Law looked back up.

None of them looked angry. All three of them looked surprised and shocked. "What? You're a Princess?" Luffy asked. To Law, he couldn't figure out what emotion was on the younger one's face.

Law nodded. He waited for the other two to react. Ace grinned. "So, that's why you wore all the frilly, fancy dresses?" Again, he nodded. Ace laughed. "That explains a lot!"

Turning to Sabo, Law couldn't tell what the other was feeling or even thinking. His face was blank. "S-Sabo-ya?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Then, Sabo smiled. "It doesn't matter. I think it suits you." Law was shocked. _Wh-What? None of them are made at me for lying? _"You don't act like normal nobility. I guess that it's great to know that you aren't like them."

The tears gathered back in his eyes, and he began to cry again. "Law, what's wrong?" Luffy sounded so worried about him. He cried in front of them. To be honest, Law had only ever cried in front of his sister. Never in front of anyone else. Not even his mother.

As he cried, a smile was on his face the whole time. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did we upset you?" Sabo was just like Luffy at that point.

"I'm...I'm happy," he said in between gasps. "I'm crying because I'm happy." The boys shared a look of confused with each other. "I thought you all would hate me for knowing who I really am."

"Why would we hate you for who you are?"

Composing himself, Law wiped his face clean once again. "Because, none of you like nobility. I thought you would hate me for being a Princess."

Luffy smiled as he pounced on him with a hug. "I could never hate you!" he said into his chest. "You're like a big sister to me!"

The other two did the same and hugged him with their faces pressing into him. "We could never hate you," Sabo said. "Not about anything! You're our best friend! You're one of us!"

"You can never say anything that would make us hate you!" Ace rubbed his face into the side of his shoulder. That made him want to tell them the other secret he was keeping from them.

"Anything?" he asked, cautiously.

"Anything," they replied in unison.

"Then I have one more confession to make." Taking a deep breath, Law sent a silent prayer to the Gods. "I'm not actually a girl. I'm a boy."

There was silence for a long time. It was almost completely dark outside. Then, "WHAT?!" was screamed into the night.

**Cliffhanger. Sorry about that. Stay tuned for the next chapter. You might like it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a grand day. Tatty-bye!**


	8. Proud Moment and Tattoos

**Proud Moment and Tattoos**

The four of them spent the night in the cave. Law told the boys everything about why he had to act like a girl. They felt really bad for him but understood why he did so. They didn't hate him nor disliked him for lying to them. It was just shocking to know who he actually was.

For breakfast the next morning, Law and Ace went to find some fruit to eat. He said he could cook them so that they had something warm to eat. At some point, they had fallen asleep during the night. Law woke up to the boys gathered around him like normal.

"Why do you have the bandages on you? Did something happen?" Ace asked as Law picked an apple from one of the trees around them. He had dumped out his bag to use it to gather fruit.

"I'll show all of you when I get back. Don't worry. I'm not hurt." Ace nodded. He was sticking closer to him for some reason Law had yet to understand. It made him curious.

Back at the small came they made, Law sliced up the fruit before spearing them on some sticks. They were all hungry since they didn't eat anything the night before. It made Law extra hungry because he hadn't eaten anything the day before. Not even breakfast.

After eating, Law took the bandages off. They were surprised and fascinated with his tattoos. "They look awesome, Law!" Luffy exclaimed. Law grinned.

Ace and Sabo congratulated him on them as well. Ace said he wanted to get some tattoos when he got older. Law explained that they were painful, but he could probably get them without any problems. Ace seemed happy about that.

As they ate, they talked about his family. Law told them that his family wasn't anything like most nobles. They weren't worried about their reputation nor about their looks. His parents were more worried about their kids being happy other than anything else.

"So, Lammy's a Princess?" Sabo asked after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Yep. She's a true Princess. I'm a fake one," Law answered.

"You're an undercover Prince," Luffy said, jokingly. Law laughed at that.

"That's pretty accurate." He calmed himself down. His mood was way better than the day before. Law was smiling again and hadn't cried since the night before.

They talked for a bit more before Law told them that he had to go home. "We promise not to say anything about this." Law gave them a serious look.

"Why was said here, stays here. Am I clear?"

All three boys held their right hands over their hearts with their left one put up with the palm showing. "We promise, as brothers, that we will keep your secret until the end of time. What happened in this cave, stays in this cave," they pledged in unison. Law smiled at how sincere they were being about it.

"I'll see you three tomorrow. Tell Dadan-ya that we couldn't find our way back because it was dark." They agreed before he crawled out of the cave and left. Law felt like he had a weight lifted off his shoulders. Like he wasn't held down by guilt anymore.

On his way back home, Law greeted the baker again. She smiled and he stopped to talk to her. She admired his tattoos. He thanked her and bought a dozen donuts for Rosinante. Law left with a small wave of his free hand. The baker waved back with a kind smile. A sort of friendship had developed between the two. He was a regular and she enjoyed his friendliness.

Back at the servants' door, Law entered before rushing off to his room. Sniffing himself, he cringed at the pungent smell coming off himself. _I need a bath before I meet anyone. This is going to be difficult. _Going though his wardrobe, Law picked out a long-sleeved, light-blue dress, short, white gloves, and matching heels. His underwear was black and for boys. His father agreed with him on that.

With his clothes in hand, Law rushed to the bathroom across the hall. He entered before quickly shutting the door and locking it. Pulling off the dirty, damp dress, Law ran a bath. When he was naked, he turned off the water.

Law slid in with a hiss. The warm water burned his recently tattooed body. When he was finally used to it, he began to wash himself. Law used floral bath essentials to get rid of the smell on him. He sang Luffy's song as he washed his body.

"...The islands in the north are snowy...And their heads get really cold...They're very chilly-chilly...They're very willy-nilly...And they're all idiots!" When he was done bathing, he got out and carefully dried off because of his tattoos.

After that, he quickly dressed and put the gloves on. He didn't want his family to see them yet, but most of all, he didn't want to Doflamingo to see them. Leaving the room, Law went back to his room.

Zoro still wasn't there. _Huh? Where could he be? _Then, he remembered. _He's probably out training. Again. He's been doing that a lot lately. _Going over to the vanity, he sat down on the seat to choose a perfume to use. There was a particular one he loved. It was the one in the heart-shaped bottle.

As he was spraying it, the sound of the door creaking open alerted him that someone was there with him. "Zoro-ya? Is that you? Or is it Lammy?" he asked, carefully setting the bottle back down. He had already put his bag up along with his pipe.

"Neither. Where have you been, Law?" He froze at the sound of Doflamingo's voice. Slowly, he turned around to see the man standing in the middle of his bedroom. He didn't look happy. Law could see anger and frustration on his face.

"You know that you're not supposed to be in here, Doflamingo," Law retorted. It was his turn to be angry. "Get out. My room is off limits for you and your brother." Standing up, Law already knew that the other was taller than him. The man was taller that Rosinante. That made him much taller than him.

Doflamingo walked forward, toward him. "I was just walking around and saw you come in here. What room's across from this one?" He came to stand right in front of him. Law glared up at him.

"The restroom. Now, I'm going to find my sister. Either leave, or I'm telling my father that you aren't listening to his rule." Law went to push past him, but his arm was grabbed before he could get even an inch past him. "Let me go. Now."

Doflamingo grinned. "I've never met a woman that doesn't like me." Law scoffed.

"I highly doubt that. You've met Lammy, haven't you?" He didn't mention his mother. Doflamingo just laughed at his response. That made him glare up at him again.

"She's isn't a woman yet."

"Lammy is eighteen. She is a legal adult at that age." Law tried to pull his arm back. "Now, let me go or I will call a guard to come and remove you from my room."

Before he could say another word, Law was pressed against the wall. Doflamingo held him to the wall by both of his hands next to his head. It stunned him at first before he regained his composure. "I like men more than women. You know that, right Law?"

"Yes. I have figured that out,' Law ground out between clenched teeth. "What the hell are you getting at?"

The grin grew. "My. That's a dirty mouth you have there. Another reason why I like you." Law's anger turned to shock.

"Excuse me?" _Did...Did I just hear him correctly? He...He likes me?! What the hell?!_

"I normally go after men because they're more...fun...to be with. But I've grown a fondness for you, my dear." Doflamingo leaned down and sniffed his neck. "You're not like any of the other women I've ever met before. You have a lot more spunk and energy than them. They just fawn over me. You seem to dislike me. A lot.' Law could feel the grin against his skin. "All the much more fun to try to get with you."

Taking a deep breath, Law gave him the kindest, fakest smile he had ever had to put on his face. "Nice to know, Doflamingo. But I'm _really _sorry about your crotch."

That seemed to confuse the other. He pulled back to look him in the face. "Why?" Before Doflamingo could get another word out, Law swung his foot up and smashed the toe of the heel right in his groin. He let Law's hands go immediately and grabbed his family jewels.

Law couldn't help but grin with pride before grabbing up the sweets on the bed and walking to the door. "Might want to put some ice on that. It will help with the pain and any swelling that might occur. I think you will need to leave the ice on them for about twenty to thirty minutes or until the swelling goes down."

"Y-You...fu-fucking...b-bitch..." Doflamingo groaned out as he fell to the ground. Law chuckled to himself as he left the room.

Walking to the library, Law couldn't stop chuckling. He was so amused about the man's reaction. When he arrived, he was glad to see that both of the people he was looking for were sitting in the room.

"Rosinante-san, I have a present for you," he said, holding the box of donuts up. He had started putting the -san at the end of his name after a year or so. Law chalked it up to him respecting the other. The man looked up from his book. Law could see his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates before rushing over to him. He gave Rosinante the box before he went back over to where he had been sitting.

"Law, where have you been? You didn't even have breakfast with us yesterday. Why happened?" his sister asked. Law came to sit next to the older male. He kicked off his shoes before propping them up onto the arm of it.

"Want to see something?" he asked with a grin. Lammy gave him a questioning look. "Don't tell Mom nor Dad, yet. I'll tell them later." Law turned to Rosinante. The guy was shoving donuts into his mouth. "Please, don't tell your brother or anyone else about them, either."

"I promise," Rosinante answered after swallowing his mouthful.

Slowly, he removed the gloves that he put on. Lammy's eyes widened as she gasped. Rosinante looked as surprised as her. "L-Law! You...You got...tattoos?!" He shushed her because she was being too loud.

"Yes. I have a couple more that I'll show you later." He looked over to the other with a sorrowful expression. "I can't show you, though. Sorry."

The man took another bite of a donut before speaking. "I'm not offended. You looked sort of pleased when you entered the room. What happened?" The man spoke a lot more around them now. But it was still in a hushed voice.

"Ugh. Your brother is getting on my nerves." Law replaced the gloves before relaxing into the chair again. "When I left the restroom earlier, he followed me into my room." Rosinante looked shocked and disturbed rolled into one expression.

"I'm telling Dad," Lammy replied. Law held up a hand.

"He tried to make a move on me." Her face paled, but Law grinned. "But I gave him something that will keep him hurting for a bit." He chuckled again.

"Law, what did you do to him?" His sister looked curious. Law knew that she would be.

"I kicked him in the dick," he replied. There was a moment of silence before the other two burst out in hysterics. They laughed for a good few minutes. Rosinante almost dropped his box because he was laughing so much. Law grabbed it before it could fall onto the floor.

"L-Law...hahahaha...that's...that's priceless!" Lammy laughed even more. He laughed with them.

Rosinante tried to compose himself but was failing at it because his shoulders were still moving up and down with his silent laughs. When he could breath without gasping, Rosinante decided to speak. "Bet he won't bother you anymore.

"I highly doubt that he won't." Law sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. "He's pissing me off the more I talk to me. No offense, but I fucking hate your brother's guts."

Rosinante just shrugged. "I understand why you would. I don't like him all that much, either." The guy was used to Law's curing by now. He was bewildered the first time he heard him do it. Then, he got used to it.

They talked for a while until his mother came to get them. Rosinante had given Law and Lammy a donut each because he was kind. Law liked that shared with them. "Doflamingo got hurt today. Do you know anything about that, Law?" his mother asked with a knowing smile. _She already knows that I did something to him. She's smart like that. I like that about her._

"Maybe. Depends on how he was hurt." His mother giggled as she walked with them. He was taller than her by a foot or so. She was pretty short woman. Her heels made her look taller.

In the dining room, Law could see that Doflamingo was grumpy as he sat there. His father was trying to keep his laughter in as he stared at him. Zoro was just sitting there, blank-faced. They exchanged greetings as they sat down. His father asked them about their days. They answered and made small talk. Rosinante was the only one that didn't speak through dinner.

After dinner, Law got his sister and parents to come to his room. They agreed. Lammy already knew what he wanted them there for. He knew that Zoro was going to come as well. In his room, the door was shut. All four were in the room.

"Is there something you wanted to show us, Law?" his father asked.

"Yes, sir. I showed Lammy some of them earlier. I told her I would show her the others ones later." He pulled off the gloves.

His mother gasped. Not in horror but in surprise. "Law, are those...tattoos?" his mother asked. Her eyes were as large as saucers. He couldn't blame her.

"Yes, ma'am." Slowly, he removed the top part of the dress. He folded it down to where it showed his arms, chest, and back. "Ta-da. I have more."

Lammy looked fascinated, Zoro had a look of excitement on his face, his father looked surprised, and his mother looked astonished. No one spoke for a good few minutes. Law knew that they weren't angry with him.

He spun around. "Law, is that our symbol on your back?" his father asked.

"Yes, sir. This was why I left early yesterday. I saw Rosinante-san before I left but asked him not to say anything to anyone. I wanted to surprise you guys." He rubbed his sore arm. Law was able to keep himself from wincing. "Sorry. I didn't tell you beforehand."

His mother's shock turned to a sweet, kind smile. "I think you look great, honey. If you like them, then I like them. It's what you want. I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want to."

His father walked up behind his mother and put his hands on her shoulders. "She's right. You wanted them so we have no say in that matter. You're twenty-years-old. We have no rule over you. You're an adult."

Law smiled in happiness as he hugged all four of them. "I like them. They suit you," Zoro said.

"Thanks. Rosinante-san knows about the ones on my hands. I asked him not to tell anyone else about them." His parents agreed. They all said goodnight to each other before going to their rooms. Law changed into a night gown before crawling into bed.

"Goodnight, Law," the fifteen-year-old said.

"Goodnight, Zoro-ya." With that, they closed their eyes. The sound of the other breathing helped him go to sleep. He chose that he would tell his family about what happened between the boys the next day. It was too much for one night.

**Glad to know that you are loving it. It makes me so happy. Hope you all like this chapter as well. Have a magickal day. Tatty-bye!**


	9. Celebration

**Celebration**

Law sat on his bed in his room as he thought about his relationship with the three brothers. He was putting on one of his 'play' dresses while his mind worked. The brothers were acting a little strange toward him lately. More specifically, Ace and Sabo were acting very different from normal.

The two were treating him a little differently than they normally did. It was like they were trying to impress him for some reason. The two would argue with each other more, they would fight over who slept next to him, and tried to bring him things that he would probably like. To Law, he couldn't figure out what they were trying to do.

Rising from the bed, he twirled the pipe before sliding in in place on his back. Two years before, he told the group the truth. The boys took it rather well. Law was shocked at how easy it had been to tell them the truth. The guilt that he had for six years had been lifted from him and he could breathe better.

Grabbing his backpack off the bed, Law went to his door and opened it. Zoro was standing there, like he was going to knock or something. The seventeen-year-old looked surprised to see him. "You're heading out already?" he asked, in a sorrowful tone. Law raised an eyebrow. _Why would he be sad?_

"Sorry. Is there something you wanted before I left?" The man sighed before looking down the hallway.

Poking his head out, he looked in the direction Zoro had. He saw his sister disappear around the corner. "Not really." He looked back at Zoro. "It's...It's nothing. Have a good time." Law felt as if the man was holding something back from him.

"Are you sure that it's nothing?" He was taller than Zoro by a few inches as he looked down at him. He was worried about his friend. Zoro had been acting a little off as well ever since his twenty-second birthday came and went. It was like he was holding something back from him the whole time.

"No. It's nothing." He looked to the clock on the wall in the hallway. "You need to hurry up. They're waiting for you, right?"

Law gave him a serious look. He hardly ever gave him that look unless he knew something was wrong. "We're going to have a serious talk about what's bothering you when I get back. Got it?" Zoro went to argue but Law cut him off. "I want to know what's bugging you. You aren't normally like this. We will have a talk about it. I want to know what's on my best friend's mind. Am I clear?" Law didn't like to be formal with him. It made him feel like the bad guy.

"Yeah. I've got it." Law smiled. He brought the younger man in for a hug. "Be careful. Okay, Law?"

"I will. I always am." He patted his shoulder before walking out of the room. "Doflamingo's father is coming tomorrow with Rosinante-san, right?"

"Yep. He's got a proposition for him. Lammy is wanted for the meeting with him as well as you," Zoro replied. Law nodded before walking to the servants' door. He had gotten the Royal inventor to fix up the tunnels. They started to fall apart a few months before.

"Try not to fight with Black leg-ya. You know that Mom and Dad don't like it." Zoro scoffed but promised not to fight the young cook. Law like the guy. He would visit Sanji in the kitchen when he had nothin better to do. He nicknamed him Black leg a few years before because he always wore black pants.

Leaving through the door, Law rushed through the tunnels before leaving the palace all together. He walked through the town with bare feet. Law had decided long ago that he didn't need to wear shoes when he went to meet up with the boys. It was to keep him from having to carry extra weight.

Going to the bakery, Law met the woman in the shop. "Good morning, Nico-ya," he greeted as he entered. The white-haired woman turned to him with a big smile on her face.

"Law, welcome back. Weren't you here a few days ago?" she asked, leaning over the counter. He smiled back at her. Law liked her because she was so friendly.

"I was. I just love your sweets so much. So does my brothers," he answered. Her daughter walked out from the back room. She had black hair but the same blue-green eyes as her mother.

"Robin, come say hello to Law. She's back again." The young woman nodded as she came to stand next to her mother.

"Hello again. How may we help you today, Law-san?" She was always polite to him even though she was older than him by a few years.

"I would like a dozen raspberry-filled donuts, about four imagawayaki's, and a German chocolate cake." Olvia looked surprised.

"Is there a particular reason that you're getting that kind of cake?" she asked. "Robin, can you make those items in record time?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be back in a bit." Robin left the room and went back to where she had appeared from when he came in.

"You can wait a couple of hours, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." He looked to her clock. It was in the shape of a book. It was only nine in the morning.

"What's special about today as to why you want a German chocolate cake?" she asked with a smile.

"It's the day I met my adopted brothers for the very first time. I thought I would get a cake to celebrate the day that we met." Olvia looked surprised and happy at the same time.

"You're such a good sister." She pointed to his hair. "You cut your hair off. I think it suits you." It was true. He had cut his hair off the day before because he thought it would look better. He also pierced his ears in two places on both ears. They stuck out now since he chopped his hair off.

The two talked for a bit before Robin came back with his order. "That's how much?" he asked, pulling out a small pouch from the side of his bag. The pouch held his money for when he left the palace.

"That's about five hundred beri." He raised his head to look at her. Law raised an eyebrow. _Shouldn't it be more? Even with the discounts? Why is it so cheap? _Olvia seemed to understand his confused. "Since you're a regular and it's a special day for you, I'm giving you a major discount. Just five hundred."

Nodding, he took out the amount with an extra two hundred. "Keep the change. Can you help me situate them in my bag, so I don't drop them and ruin them?" Robin nodded as she helped him. When that was done, he said his goodbyes before walking out. The two women waved at him as he left.

Taking his pipe out, Law started to twirl it around in his hand. He whistled a random tune as he strolled down the street. "Hey, bitch. Finally got you by yourself." Law sighed. He knew that voice all too well.

"Eustass-ya, don't bother me right now. I don't feel like fighting you today." He turned around to see the nineteen-year-old man standing a few feet away from him. "I'm in a hurry so I don't feel like bothering with you right now."

"You're going to pay for saying that!" The guy he knew as wire came at him. Law sidestepped his attack and held out his foot. Wire tripped over it and fell flat on his face. He had gotten used to their futile attempts to beat him up.

"You're wasting my time, Eustass-ya," he said in a calm, bored tone. "I don't understand why you even try to attack me. You always lose. Why don't you give it up?"

Noticing movement out the corner of his eye, Law took two steps back before Killer could collide with him. Instead, the man face-planted into the cobblestone ground. "Fuck! That fucking hurt, you asshole!" Killer shouted as he sat up, holding his face.

Law sighed. "I don't have time for this." He looked to the sky. "It's almost noon."

"Where're you going in such a hurry?" Law locked eyes with Kid.

"None of your fucking business, you blockhead," he answered. That made the other roar in rage before rushing at him. Using his pipe, Law blocked each punch with the object. "Seems that you haven't taken the advice I gave you the very first time we fought. You're still as sloppy as ever."

With a grin appearing on his face, Law blocked one more punch before he kicked Kid in the gut. It sent him about ten feet away. Kid spluttered and Law saw him cough up something orange. "How...How d-dare...you," he said between gasps.

"I've gotta go. Have a good day, Eustass-ya." With that, he gave the group a small wave before rushing off.

Getting to the edge of the forest, Law decided not to use his usual way because of the cake in his bag. He didn't want to ruin the cake. It was to celebrate the day he met the trio just eight years before. He thought it was appropriate.

Arriving at the house, Law listened for any sign of Garp being there. When nothing happened, he opened the door. "Dadan-ya! Boys! I'm back!" he shouted into the place.

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy came running to him. They wrapped their arms around him. "Welcome back, Law!" they greeted with enthusiasm. Law smiled at their energy. It was nice to know that they were excited to see him again.

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you all again too," he said after they let him go. "I have something for you three."

"Huh? What is it?" Law walked to the bedroom with them.

Sitting on the floor, Law pulled out the boxes that held the items. Placing the two short boxes to the side, he placed the cake in front of them. He opened it after a second. "I want to celebrate the day I first met you three. Today, to the day, is the day I met you all eight years ago."

All three looked surprised to see the cake. Law thought their expressions were funny. It's like they had never seen something so delicious before. "This cake is for us?" Luffy asked, licking his lips.

"Yes. I thought it was a great way to celebrate today," Law explained. "Don't you think?"

Ace grinned. "I think it's perfect. I didn't remember that it was the day that we met you for the first time." Sabo's expression of shock changed to happiness while Luffy still looked starved as he stared at the cake.

"What's in the other boxes?" Sabo asked, pointing to the white boxes.

"Raspberry-filled donuts and imagawayaki's. I wanted to get more than just a cake since we are celebrating." He shrugged. "Thought you would want more than just one cake." Law saw saying that because of Luffy's appetite.

"Got it. Can we eat it now?" Luffy asked. He looked ready to pounce on the cake and tear into it from the way he was looking at it. Law wanted to laugh at the hungry gaze.

"I've gotta get some plates and silverware so we can eat it." Getting up, Law left them to get the items. Dadan gave them to him without hesitation. She seemed to be in a good mood that day. Law wondered why.

Going back to the room, Law cut the cake and gave them each a piece. They ate, joked, talked, and just had a good time with each other. It was like always. Though they hadn't finished their hunt for the Tiger, Law didn't mind not going on an adventure that day. To him, any time spent with the group was god enough for him.

Law even gave Dadan a piece along with her family. When they were distributed, there wasn't much cake left. He wasn't bothered in the slightest because he had more sweets for them. The time he spent away from home let him relax and just be himself. Now that the boys knew who he was, he felt like he could tell them anything. Just like his sister and Zoro.

After having the cake, they looked outside. Their celebration was still going on. Some of the other men told them that they were going out to hunt for dinner. Law said that they would do it, but the men insisted on them going.

"Law, why do you like coming here? Don't you like your home?" Dadan asked. Ace and Sabo were having a silent argument as they pushed each other. They were sitting next to him but for some reason, they were fighting.

"It's like a vacation from home. I have a lot of...problems at home. Coming here lets me get away from them. That's why I enjoy coming here." Dadan nodded. "Does it bother you when I come here?"

She seemed flustered as she shook her head. "N-No. No. It's just...you're here pretty much every other day. I was just wondering why you liked it here so much. I got my answer."

"I just like you all. I don't have many friends at home. I just have Lammy and a close friend I've known since I was ten." She nodded. "He's not much fun. Just likes to be by himself most of the time." That wasn't entirely true. Law liked to hang out and train with him. Zoro just did it almost all day every day.

"I see." She smiled. "It makes me happy that you enjoy our company. We enjoy you visiting as well." Dadan glared at the two who were still fighting. "Boys, what's your problem? You two seem to be at each other's throats lately."

"It's nothing," Ace said through gritted teeth as he glared Sabo in the eyes. The other was doing the same right back.

Luffy was off doing something else. Last Law saw him, he was playing with his pipe. Suddenly, said boy came and plopped right into his lap. Law was stunned at the balls the other had to just sit down in his lap without saying anything.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Sabo said. Law could tell that he was trying to keep his calm with the younger male. Luffy turned to look at his brother was an innocent look on his face.

"What? I'm sitting down. Is that a crime?" Law had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep in his laughter. _This kid is hilarious. I love his innocence and ignorance. He's priceless._

"You know you're sitting in Law's lap, right?" Ace asked. He seemed annoyed with Luffy's actions.

"Yes. She doesn't seem bothered by it. Plus, I want to sit by her. You two are taking up all the room." That did it for him. Law burst out laughing at Luffy's explanation. He couldn't believe what he was doing nor how bold he was.

"Law, what are you laughing about?" Sabo asked. Luffy grinned and started laughing with him. Law didn't think that Luffy understood his laughter, but he laughed with him, nonetheless.

After a bit, Law calmed his laughter down enough to talk. "S-Sorry. I...I just thought...Straw Hat-ya's actions were funny," he replied. His stomach hurt from how much he had laughed. Luffy was still in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Law waved them off and told them that they wouldn't understand. They, reluctantly, let it go and didn't ask anything else about it.

The men came back a short time later with four large rabbits. Law was ready for anything to eat. He wanted a real meal. Not sweets anymore. In his opinion, he had enough sweets for a week. When dinner was being made, they took their baths.

After bathing, dinner was served, and they ate. Law went to the bedroom with them after. That was when the fight started up again. Sabo and Ace were glaring daggers at each other as Law stood before them. Luffy seemed to be looking at them as well.

"What is wrong with you two?" Luffy asked as he glanced from one to the other. "You guys seem to do this almost every night."

"It's none of your business, Luffy," Ace retorted. Law rolled his eyes. He was getting used to this every other night but it still upset him.

"Okay. Let's go to bed." Law wanted them to stop.

Sabo laid down on Law's right with Ace on his left. Luffy looked sad that he was left out. Sighing, Law patted the top of his pallet. Luffy gave him a funny look along with the other two. Getting up, he guided the younger one to the pallet.

Law laid down with Luffy's head on his stomach. "There. Is everyone happy now?" he asked.

"Yes," was said back.

"Good. Now, go to sleep." They agreed before telling him goodnight. Sabo grabbed his hand and cuddled it while Ace did the same with his other hand. Luffy cuddled up to his leg. _This is going to be the norm, isn't it?_

**Glad to know that yall are enjoying it. Makes me proud of myself. Hope you all are having a terrific day. I love you all. You all are wonderful people. Tatty-bye!**


	10. A Fight, Wedding Plan, and Confession

**A Fight, a Wedding Plan, and a Confession**

"Law..." He could hear a soft, sweet, far away voice call out to him. "Law, please, wake up." Slowly, he started to force his eyes open. Once they were open, he could only stare, wide-eyed, into the obsidian eyes that were staring right into his. "Good morning, Law. It's about ten," Luffy greeted with a smile on his face.

"Straw Hat-ya, why are you leaning over me?" Law asked as he continued to stare at him. It was a little strange and unnerving for the other to wake him up like that. "Where are Sabo-ya and Ace-ya?"

After a minute or so, Luffy sat up. He had been looking at him while sitting near his head and leaning over him. "They're outside. That's actually why I was waking you up." Luffy grinned. "Want to see them fight each other?"

"You mean physically fight?" Luffy nodded. "When did it escalate to that?"

"They haven't started yet, but it's almost to that point." Luffy motioned to the door with a tilt to his head. "Dadan has been trying to get them to stop. She was shouting at them up until ten minutes ago."

Sitting up, Law nodded as he stretched. "Give me a minute. I'm going to change before coming to see what's going to happen." Luffy agreed before leaving the room.

That was when he heard Dadan start to yell. "Luffy! Get those two to fucking stop! I don't want Garp to get on my ass for them hurting each other! He's coming over today, remember?!"

As quick as he could without ripping his clothes, Law changed out of his nightgown into his dress from the day before. Leaving the room, he saw Dadan and Luffy staring out the front door. Coming to stop right next to the shorter one, Law looked out the door with them.

"Shut the fuck up! You have no chance!" Ace screamed into Sabo's face. Law swore that he could see steam coming off both of them.

"What about you?! You're too rough and always rude to everyone! You're the one that has no chance!"

"Dadan-ya, how long have they been at this?" Law asked the woman as he stood next to Luffy. The kid was still staring out the door with him. It was confusing. He didn't understand what they were fighting about.

"Uh...About an hour or two, I guess. Haven't really been paying attention to them." She scratched her head. "They were in the gathering room. When I looked up from my bottle of sake, they were gone, and I could hear them shouting out here."

Law nodded. He could only watch, though. _How did it escalate to this? _He was interested if they would actually start fist fighting. After a few more minutes of confusing shouting, Ace threw the first punch. Then, started the fight between the two.

Taking a seat with his feet on the ground outside, Law got comfortable to see the fight play out. Luffy sat right next to him. Fists connected with skin as they punched. Sometimes they would scratch each other which led to them bleeding and it dripping onto the grass around them. Dadan brought them breakfast a bit later.

After a while, they started to lose their energy and their punches were losing their force from earlier. "You're...haah...an ass...asshole..." Ace breathed out. His voice was hoarse and sounded tired.

"It's...haah...It's all your f...haah...fault..." Sabo spat. Law knew that their fire was still burning but their bodies weren't able to keep up with it.

After a bit longer, they finally fell to the ground, so exhausted that they collapsed to the ground. Getting up, Law walked over to them. "So, what the hell was that all about?" he asked, standing over them.

They seemed surprised as they looked up at him. Their eyes were as wide as they could get while low on energy. "How...haah haah...How long have you been...haah...watching?" Sabo asked. Law sort of felt bad. They were so tired from what they had done.

"Almost the whole time. I watched the full fist fight." He gestured to Luffy who was still sitting down, kicking his feet back and forth while leaning back on his hands. "Straw Hat-ya came to get me a good bit before you started brawling."

"Law, it's almost noon. It's time for you to get going," Dadan called from the main room.

Looking back down at the two, Law made a decision. "I want the both of you to tell me why you keep fighting each other. It's almost daily." Law leaned back up but kept his eyes on them. "Not that it isn't amusing but I'm confused about it. You both are supposed to be brothers. Both of you act like children fighting over a toy where no one is gaining leverage and the toy is confused as to what you want to use it for."

He watched both of their faces turn a light shade of pink. "O-Okay," Ace replied. "We'll tell you tomorrow." Law nodded. He went back inside to grab his pipe and bag.

When he came back out, he ruffled Luffy's hair as he passed by him. Luffy pushed up into his hand before he walked away. He went over to the older ones. Leaning down, he ruffled both of their hair.

"See you all tomorrow." They said their goodbyes as he walked off.

The walk home was refreshing. He got to see Sabo and Ace fight for some unknown reason. It made him frustrated because they wouldn't be direct with him. It was like they didn't want him to know the reason why they were fighting over him nor what their fight had been about.

Making it back home, Law sighed as he opened the door. Quickly, he rushed to his room and changed. He sprayed his perfume on him before sitting at his vanity. He slipped on his gloves. Law still didn't let Doflamingo know that he had tattoos.

A knock sounded on his door about thirty minutes of him being back. "Come in." The door opened and he saw Lammy in the doorway. She was wearing a knowing smile. He raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so happy today?"

She looked stunned when she stopped next to him. "What? Hasn't Zoro come to talk to you yet?"

"No. I just got back about forty minutes ago. My room was empty when I arrived." Lammy's surprise changed to a kind smile. "Let me guess, you know what was up with Zoro-ya yesterday, right?"

"You know us way too well."

"Yeah. What he doesn't tell me, he goes to you and spills." Law picked up an antique brush and began to brush his short, messy hair. "Doflamingo and his family are here, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I was told to come get you." She crossed her arms. "Can you teach me really quickly on how to sit in front of them?"

Law smirked. _Of course. She doesn't have to sit in on meetings like I do._ "Sure. You better heed me, though." He turned to her. "It's going to be difficult to keep your composure in front of Doflamingo."

"I know that. I don't even understand how you can do it." She sat on the edge of his bed. "Alright. Teach me how to sit properly."

Getting up, he walked over to her. "First of all," he tapped the spine of her back, "straighten your posture. You have to hold yourself in confidence. It's more lady-like to sit up straight, not slouching." Lammy did as he told her to. "Second, fold your hands in your lap." He grabbed her hands and folded them the right way for her. "It makes you look dainty and polite." He moved to in front of her. "Put your knees together," he pushed her knees together, "you want to be considered a woman or lady and not a man or an uncivil brute." He tilted her head up and little to where she was looking straight ahead. "Keep you head up and looking straight. If you don't look at Doflamingo, you won't have the notion to glare at him."

"Is this all I need to learn about this?" she whined.

"And the last thing is that you don't talk unless you are spoken to first." She raised an eyebrow at that. "It's more polite. Also, call Doflamingo Your Highness," he didn't mention that he didn't call him that, "his brother is the same, and their father is Your Majesty. Got it?"

"Yeah. Yeah." She relaxed after a moment. "That hurts my back a little." Law chuckled. "It's not funny, Lawly. It really does hurt me a little. Doesn't it hurt you?" She started to rub her back.

"I've gotten used to it. Not really a problem for me anymore." Lammy nodded before standing up. "Let's go. Don't want to keep them waiting." The girl agreed before walking out right behind him.

Going to the Throne Room, Law wasn't surprised to see the brothers and their father there. They were standing just in front of his father. Law nodded to the chair next to his. Lammy nodded as she followed him to the thrones.

Taking his normal seat, Law folded his hands into his lap. He watched Lammy do the same with the posture he taught her. It made him smile. She looked forward, not looking at the men. "Princess Law. Princess Lammy. It's good to see you both again," Homing greeted with a warm, kind voice. Law looked at him. The man seemed more aged since the last time he met him.

"It's good to see you as well, Your Majesty," Law replied with a smile on his face.

"Homing, what is it that you came here to talk about today?" his father asked. Even his dad looked older. It must've been from the time passing as it had been.

Homing took a deep breath before speaking. "I would like to propose a marriage between Princess Lammy and Rosinante." There was silence for a good, long time. Not a single word was said in about thirty minutes or so.

"Are you suggesting that our youngest children get married together?" his father asked. Law was shocked. He looked over to see that Lammy was in a similar state. But not horrified. It was more surprise than horror or anything like that.

"I think it will be good for the both of them and our kingdoms. In my opinion, I don't think you want to marry Law off. You have denied everyone who has proposed a marriage to her." It was true. Law wasn't interested in getting married. He just wanted to keep visiting his friends without having anything else to do.

His father seemed to think it over for a bit. "Where will they live?" Law knew what he was thinking about. Would they live with his family or Doflamingo's?

"I was thinking that they could live wherever they want to. I'm not opposed to them living here, at our castle, or in a small home somewhere else." He was happy to hear that.

"Lammy, what do you have to say about this?"

Law looked back over to his sister. She still seemed shocked. It worried him just a little. After a minute of silence, she looked to their father. "I do like him. I'm not against marrying him, if he's fine with it." Law was proud of her. She sounded just like a Princess talking about a treaty.

Rosinante was blushing profusely as he looked away. Law knew that he was willing to marry her. The two had gotten really close even though there was a four-year difference between them. He smiled at knowing this.

Homing smiled brightly at the answer he got from her. "This is wonderful. Rosinante was the one that suggested the marriage, as it is." Law was shocked. He didn't know that the younger brother would suggest something like that. He thought he was too shy to talk of stuff like that.

Doflamingo looked pissed off about all of this. He hadn't said a single word since Law and Lammy showed up. He was, however, staring intently right at him. It was making Law uncomfortable. "So, when will the wedding be?" his father asked.

"In about two years. Is that fine with you?" King Trafalgar agreed. Law was fine with it and so was Lammy. Rosinante was smiling shyly as they spoke about how the wedding would go.

"Lammy. Law. You may leave." He looked to Law's sister. "Lammy, we will discuss and plan the wedding at another time."

"Yes, sir." She curtsied before leaving right behind Law.

"Are you sure that you're okay with marrying him?" he asked as they walked through the halls.

"Of course. I really like Rosinante. A lot. We get along amazingly and I enjoy his company." She sounded like a girl relaying a crush to him. He smiled.

"I think you two will made cute and beautiful babies," he joked. She punched his arm playfully and laughed with him at the same time.

"I thought we would make lovely children as well." Law froze as he heard that voice. Quickly, he turned around to find Doflamingo standing just five fee from them.

"I have already told you, Doflamingo, that I don't like you. There is no way in hell that I would want to give birth to a demon's children," Law retorted. That seemed to anger the other more than he already had been.

"I'm not the demon here. You are. I don't understand why you don't like me." A malicious grin came to his face. "I mean, we're going to be family in two years, right?" The man came closer to them. Law moved Lammy to be behind him to protect her. "You're such a lovely woman. I would love to marry you, but you don't like me." The grin never faded. "Don't worry, though. We have many years to get along."

With that, he walked away. Law felt disgusted with how he spoke to him. "Lammy, I'm going to find Zoro-ya."

"Alright. He might be training," she replied. Law nodded as he left to find his best friend.

Walking through the castle, he knew exactly where the training room was. Getting to the door, he carefully opened it up. There was the green-haired man, two swords out and slicing the air as he moved in the dojo-like room. Sweat glistened on his body as he moved.

Law entered the room and shut the door without the other noticing him at all. Going closer to him, he sat down on the floor and just watched. The man moved just like a warrior and swordsmaster. It was interesting to watch him move like he did.

After a bit, he decided to let him know that he was there. "Zoro-ya, I would like to talk to you." His voice seemed to startle the man. Zoro spun around and sliced in the direction of him. The sword almost hit him, but Law dodged it just in time. He had rolled out of the way of the sharp edge.

"Sorry," the man said as he sheathed both of his swords. Law got to his feet and walked over to him. "You want to talk about what happened yesterday, don't you?"

"Of course. Did you think that I have forgotten about it?" Zoro walked over to his white shirt to put it back on.

"I was hoping that you had," he answered in a low voice. Law sighed. He knew the man didn't like to talk about personal things.

"As I told you yesterday, I want to know what's wrong with my best friend," Law said. Zoro nodded. It was like he was uncomfortable about it. "Now, tell me what you wanted to say to me yesterday."

Zoro went to leave the room. Law stepped in his path to block the door from him. "Law, let me leave. We can talk about it in your room."

Narrowing his eyes, Law looked Zoro in his. "We will not leave this room until you tell me what's going on. Does Lammy know about what you wanted to say to me?" That made Zoro tighten his jaw. Law could tell that it was true. "You talked to her?"

"She was the one that suggested I tell you what I had to." Zoro spoke in a monotone voice. Almost like he didn't know how to talk normally. Like he had the first time he ever spoke to anyone one.

"Then tell me. What did you have to say to me yesterday?" Law was getting a little frustrated with him because the other wasn't being frank with him. It was like he was skirting around the issue. "Please. I won't judge you for whatever you have to tell me. We're friends. You can tell me anything."

Zoro's face took on a conflicting look. It was a mixture of relief but also uncertainty. "Are you sure about that?"

Law was confused. "Of course. We've been friends for twelve years. There is nothing you could ever say that would make me look at you differently that I do now." _Is it really that worrying? What does he want to tell me?_

Taking a deep breath, Zoro plopped down on the ground in front of him. "You might want to sit down," he commented. Law nodded as he sat down where he stood. Right in front of the door.

"Is what you have to tell me really that worrying as to why you don't want to tell me?" Law asked. He wanted his opinion.

"It...worries me on how you will react to what I have to confess to you about." Law's eyes widened. _Wait a minute. Confess? He has a confession to make to me?_

"Well, go ahead and tell me. I will keep my mind open."

Nodding, Zoro took another deep breath. Law wondered if it was to either calm him down or for some other reason. "I...I like you." Law raised an eyebrow. "More than a friend. I like you more than a friend."

There was silence for a bit. In his mind, Law was trying to mull over what he was just told. They sat there for what felt like hours. Law stared right at Zoro. "So, you like me as more than a friend?" Zoro nodded. His face was scarlet red. It was like he was embarrassed to even tell him that. "Like..." He thought about what he wanted to say. "Like a lover? Or boyfriend?"

There was a long pause before Zoro nodded. His face grew about two shades darker than before. He wasn't even looking at Law at this point. Zoro was looking to the side, like it really was embarrassing to talk about that.

Taking a few minutes to gather himself, Law chose his words carefully. He didn't want to upset Zoro because he was his long-time, best friend. Law didn't want to lose one of his only friends at the castle.

"Zoro-ya..." The seventeen-year-old looked up at him. There was worry and bashfulness in his eyes. Law understood why. "I...I'm not...I don't hate you nor am I ever going to hate you." Zoro relaxed a bit from hearing his words. "You are a very dear friend of mine. I could never hate you for anything." He didn't know how Zoro would react to his next words. He hoped that he wouldn't lose his friend. "But...I don't like you like that." It made him feel bad. "I hope...I hope that you aren't too upset about that." He looked up at the other. "Can we...Can we still be friends?"

A smile came across Zoro's face. It was almost like he was expecting him to say that if he didn't hate him. "Sure. I'm sorry that I worried you yesterday." He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "It's just...I didn't know how you would feel about me liking another guy. And that guy being you." He laughed a little. "Guess that I had nothing to really worry about."

Law smiled back at him. "I'm happy to hear that. Again, I'm really sorry that I can't return your feelings." He felt guilty about it.

"Don't worry about it. I kinda guessed that you wouldn't feel the same way. But I was more worried about you hating me for liking another guy." He sheepishly smile and continued to rub the back of his neck.

Reaching out a hand, Law placed it on Zoro's shoulder. "I still like you as a friend." He continued to smile at him. "I think you'll find someone else. Maybe you should get out more." Zoro laughed at that. "They only people you see are me, Lammy, Mom, Dad, and Black leg-ya."

"Yeah. I really need to get out more," Zoro agreed. "I might go out tomorrow."

"Good. You never know. You could find another man that might act like me." Zoro and Law shared a laugh together.

"I don't think there's anyone in the whole world that's just like you." That made him smile.

"I'm one of a kind," Law joked with a charming smile.

Zoro brought him in for a hug. Law returned it. "Yep. You're one of a kind."

After that, Law told him all about the fight between Sabo and Ace that morning. Zoro thought that it was funny and a little confusing. He asked about their actions leading up to that point. Law told him that the two had been acting strange since he told them that he was a guy.

"Might you know what's going on with them?" Law asked as he leaned against the door.

"I have an idea. But you should hear what they have to say first," Zoro answered. Law nodded. "If they skirt around the truth, I'll tell you what my thoughts are."

"Alright. Thanks for the help." Zoro told him that it was no problem. _Zoro-ya's a great friend. I just might have to come ask him about their actions._

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a beautiful day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	11. Invitation

**Invitation**

Law groaned as he got dressed. He was running a little bit behind. It was ten in the morning. Struggling into the dark brown dress, he huffed at the effort afterwards. Law fixed it by trying to rub the wrinkles out of it.

A knock sounded on his door. "Come in," he called. As he was messing with his hair, Lammy walked into the room. He wasn't surprised to see her.

"You're going over there again today?" she asked as she hopped up onto his bed. Law smiled at her question.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He turned to her with a goofy smile. She giggled at his expression.

"You look really weird when you do that." Law smiled normally while rolling his eyes. "Are you going to invite them for me?"

"Of course I am. I can get them some nice, clean clothes before we have to leave tomorrow." Law opened up the compartment to his hidden area. He grabbed his pipe and bag out of it. "Mom and Dad will finally get to meet them tonight. I want to bring them over tonight."

"Have the two told you yet?" Lammy asked as she played with the sleeve of her dress.

"No. It's been two years and they haven't told me shit." He wasn't really angry at them. A little frustrated but not angry. "Zoro-ya said that they might like me like he did. That's why they keep fighting." He groaned. "It's getting worse each day that goes by."

Lammy laughed. "Law, you have some admirers." He snapped his head to look at her. It took his attention away from making sure he had what he needed in his bag.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh my God, Law. You're even more oblivious that I am," Lammy commented. That made him glare at her.

"I'm not oblivious," he retorted in a small voice.

"They why do **you **think they keep fighting over **YOU **for?" He looked away from her. "Can you give me your opinion?"

"I...I don't really know." He thought for a moment before sighing. "Maybe...Maybe they don't like me like that. Maybe they just like me as a sibling and want my attention." Lammy burst out laughing again. "Okay then. Why do you think they fight over me?"

Composing herself once again, Lammy told him her thoughts. "I think they are fighting over who will get to be with you." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Like Mom and Dad. Or me and Rosinante." His face turned bright red. Now, he understood what she was getting at.

"Okay. I understand what you're saying now." He sighed again. "I will ask them once again." Law stood up from his seat at his vanity before walking over to her. "Plus, I think our tailor can fix them up some clothes for tomorrow."

Lammy smiled with happiness. It had been her idea to invite the three brothers to her wedding. It was nice to know that she wanted them to be a part of it. Though she hadn't met them but just once, she liked them because they were his friends, so she saw them as hers.

Law looked to the clock again. "Look, I've gotta get going. We'll be back by or before dinner. So, don't worry about that." He already knew where they were going to sleep. He hoped that they wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor of his bedroom.

"Alright. You better get going then." She leaned up and kissed his left cheek. "I love you and be careful."

He rolled his eyes as he walked to the door. "I'm just going to the forest. It's not like I'm going halfway across the world." Law moved to the side and out of the way of a pillow being thrown at him.

"You know what I mean. That kid might try to attack you again." Law laughed. He knew that Kid was twenty-one now. He had no idea what the man was doing now.

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it. Don't worry about me." With that, he rushed out of the door and to the servants' door. He quickly made his way outside and started to make his way to his second home.

Law whistled the tune of the song that Luffy came up with while he twirled the pipe in his hand. Zoro had told him that he had a present for him the next day. He had told Law that it was a thank you for being his friend and to celebrate his sister's wedding.

The sound of someone following him almost made Law freeze up. An idea hatched in his mind. A malicious grin came to his face. Picking up his speed a little, he looked for a good alley to go into. The person seemed to figure out that he had started moving quicker.

An alley came into view. Law rushed into it. In the blink of an eye, he climbed up the wall and waited for the person to enter the alley on the rooftop. After a minute or so, the figure of a person entered. Law knew that figure all too well.

"Where the hell did she go?" Kid asked aloud. _So, he's all alone this time? Good enough for me._

While Kid was glancing around, trying to figure out where he had gone, Law crouched on the roof, ready to pounce. As soon as Kid got in range of him, he jumped from the roof, landing on top of Kid and making him fall to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed as Law held his head down with his right knee on the back of his head and left one in the middle of his back.

"Why were you following me, Eustass-ya?" he asked in an amused and proud tone. Law thought it was funny to see Kid trying to struggle out from under him.

"What's it to you?! Get the fuck off of me! Now!" He was almost to the point of thrashing about underneath him.

"I don't like people following me, if you must know." Law pressed harder into his head and back.

"You're going to crush my head!" he hollered at him.

"You were the one to bother me first." Suddenly, the other placed a hand on his thigh of the leg that was on his head. Law was a little surprised at the action. The touch made him jolt a little in shock.

There was silence for a moment. It was uncomfortable so Law went to get off him. But Kid held onto his thigh. It made him confused and a little creeped out. Again, he tried to get up. The younger man wasn't letting him get up. It was very disturbed.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to get off of you to let you up," Law asked. He almost froze up when the hand moved a little closer to his groin.

"You're legs are soft. I never knew that I could touch something so soft in my life." Law's face turned scarlet red. He was not liking this moment in the slightest.

"I'm a woman. Of course, my legs are going to be soft." He reached down to move the redhead's hand. "Now, get your dirty hand out from under my dress and let me go." Law grabbed his hand and tried to remove it. Kid only moved his hand higher on his thigh. "If you don't let me go, I will have to make you."

Kid still didn't heed his warning. Sighing, Law placed both hands on the other's arm. With a jab to his bicep, Kid screamed in pain and his hand slackened. It was enough for Law to jump back. After that, he dusted his dress off from the dirt and dust that had gathered on it from the ground.

"Sorry, Eustass-ya, but I have somewhere to be tomorrow and have to go to my brothers." Law patted him on the arm he just hurt. Kid visibly flinched at the feeling. "Have a good day," he said with a smile.

Law looked to the sky. _Fucking Eustass-ya. He wasted about an hour of my time. Shit. _Law rushed to the small hut in the forest. He hopped from tree branch to tree branch to get there faster.

Arriving at the house, Law could clearly hear the shouting from inside. "You two need to stop this shit! I'm getting sick of it!" Garp shouted. Law felt bad for the brothers.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open before Ace and Sabo were thrown out of it. It was like they were picked up and chunked out the house. It shocked him because he had never seen the guy do that to them before.

"Now, you aren't allowed back in this house until you get along!" Garp yelled as he stood in the doorway. Law watched the two twenty-year-olds sit up and rub their heads. Law cringed at that. _They're going to need some bandages. _He sighed. _This will put a damper on Lammy's plans._

"Like we want to be in the same house as you anyways!" Ace shouted back at him. He was rubbing the side of his face.

"Don't talk to your grandpa like that!" Garp retorted. Luffy was standing behind him. He looked angry at Garp.

"They didn't do anything wrong, Grandpa!" Luffy shouted. He looked really upset.

"And you!" The old man turned his attention to Luffy. He punched him on the top of his head. "You need to keep them from fighting! You're their brother, right?!" Luffy rubbed his head. The kid had stopped crying when he got hit about a year ago. Law couldn't figure out what made him change. But now, he looked ready to cry.

"Don't hit him! He hasn't done anything to you!" Sabo yelled at him. Law smiled. _Just like siblings._

Finding an acorn on a leaf, Law picked it off and tossed it in his hand a few times. After a second, he threw it right at Sabo's head at full speed. You could hear the *thunk* when it connected with his head.

"What the hell?" Sabo said aloud. Law fund another and threw it at Ace's head.

"Ow! What was that?" He rubbed the spot it hit. Law aimed the next one and hit Luffy in the middle of his forehead.

"Luffy! We gotta go!" the two older ones called to him. Luffy nodded and slipped out from around Garp. He was holding his head still as he ran toward them.

"Get back here, you little brats! I'm not done with you!" The three charged into the forest and away from the enraged old man. Law followed them until they came to a clearing.

They fell to the ground in pain and exhaustion. Law dropped from the tree he had been in. "I can tend to your wounds for you," he announced. The three looked to him. Smiles came to their faces.

"That would be great," Sabo replied.

"What was all that about?" Law asked as he started to set up to fix their wounds. He pulled a roll of bandages out of his pack. It was nice to sit and take care of them like an actual big brother. Not that Lammy isn't enough. She just didn't get hurt like them.

Sabo and Ace looked away from him as he began to bandage Luffy's head up. "N-Nothing."

Law narrowed his eyes. "You two still haven't told me why you fought that day," he reminded them. He continued to bandage and patch Luffy up. "I have a few ideas as to what it was about." Law saw the two pale at that. "But I want you to tell me why that fight started two years ago."

"Um..." Sabo and Ace looked everywhere but at him. "We will tell you..."

"When Luffy isn't around," Ace finished for the other. Their faces were a light shade of red.

"Why can't I be around?" Luffy asked with a little bit of anger. Law finished with his treatment as he glared at his brothers.

He moved on to Sabo next. Ace was glaring back at the youngest one. "Because you won't understand and will ask too many questions," Ace answered. He looked annoyed with the other. Law chuckled a little bit.

"Is there something funny?" Sabo asked. Law was wrapping bandages around a scratch on his arm as he spoke to him.

"How old are you and Ace-ya?" The question seemed to confuse them.

"Twenty. We're twenty-years-old." Ace said the answer like he didn't understand why he even asked the question in the first place.

"Exactly. You two act like five-year-olds." They looked away from him again. "You act like children that fight each other for no apparent reason. I'm here trying to figure out what you're fighting about. Even Straw Hat-ya doesn't know what's up with the two of you." He tied off the bandage. "There. You're all patched up." Sabo grinned as he looked at his handy work.

Moving on to Ace, they stayed quiet for a bit. Law wondered if it was because they were thinking about what he had said or if it was for a different reason. After a while, he was finished with fixing them back up. Sabo had some bandages on his arms and one on his head, Luffy had some on his head, arms, and a few on his legs from wounds he had no idea where he got, and Ace had some on his head, neck, and arms.

"Now, I have something to tell you three," Law announced as he packed up his things. He turned to them with a smile. "How would you like to come home with me this time?"

All three of their jaws dropped after he asked the question. "You...You mean go to the castle? With you?" Sabo asked. He looked shocked but fascinated at the same time. The other two had the same look.

"Of course. I have somewhere to go tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Where do you have to go?" Luffy asked. He looked happy. Law was glad to see that the seventeen-year-old was almost the exact same as when he met him.

"My sister is getting married tomorrow. She said I could invite you three to her wedding." They looked shocked once again.

"A...A wedding?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. Lammy's getting married tomorrow. Would you like to come to it?" They looked between themselves.

"We don't have anything nice to wear," Sabo replied with a sad face.

"Don't you worry about that. Our tailor can get some clothes ready for you tomorrow." He stood up with a big smile. "Come on. I want you to come back home with me before dark."

The boys stood up with him. The shock wore off and they looked excited. "That sounds so cool! I've never been in a castle before," Luffy said with a grin.

"I can introduce you to my parents as well." They agreed. "But first we have to tell Dadan-ya about it."

After that, they went back to the hut. Garp was gone by then and they told Dadan about what they were going to do. At first, she didn't seem to agree with it. Law promised her that they wouldn't get into too much trouble while at his home.

It took a bit more to persuade her to let them go. But, in the end, she allowed them to go. All four were excited and happy for her answer. Law had to tell them multiple times to calm down as they walked through the town. The group was a little loud. He just rolled his eyes and continued to tell them to calm down.

Once they were at the servants' entrance, Law told them once again to be quiet. "Don't be too loud. I don't want you three to cause a scene."

"We promise," they said in unison. Law nodded as he opened the door.

Once inside, he led them up the stairs and to his room. He held the door open and motioned for them to enter. As soon as they were inside, Law shut the door after them. They boys were looking around the room like they were interested in the place.

"Your room is a little girly, don't ya think?" Luffy asked. He moved a few things on his vanity.

"Nobody but you, my family, and my friend know about my true identity. As of right now, the whole kingdom and the other ones surrounding this one think I'm a girl." Sabo and Ace nodded while Luffy continued to look around the place.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. "No, I haven't seen him yet," Zoro's voice said.

"I know he's home, though," Lammy answered.

After a moment, everyone just stared at each other. Not a single word was said between the six of them. It was like all of them were trying to process what was going on. Zoro looked the most surprised to see them.

"Welcome back, Law," Lammy said. She was the first to disturb the silence that had gathered.

"Good to see you both, as well," he greeted back. He was standing in the middle of the room. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were behind him, near the bed.

"Law, who's the guy next to your sister?" Ace asked. He seemed confused about it.

"My name's Zoro. I'm Law's friend and bodyguard," Zoro answered for himself. "You must be Sabo, Ace, and Luffy."

"Yeah." Luffy walked up to stand next to Law. "He told us that Lammy's getting married tomorrow."

The girl smiled as she stood there. "Yep. I wanted to invite you three as friends. I can't really go out on my own, so I got Law to ask you for me."

"Why couldn't you come ask us yourself?" Sabo asked.

"I've been getting ready for the wedding. Too much to do. Law doesn't have much to do here. His clothes are picked out and ready for tomorrow." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But he needs to take you to the tailor. She will be able to get you tuxes for tomorrow."

"I already know that," Law said. He knew that it was strange to argue in front of the brothers. "They're staying in here with Zoro-ya and I. It keeps Mom and Dad from having to fix up an extra room or two."

Lammy shook her head with a smile on her face. "That should be fine. Mom and Dad are making the final adjustments. You probably won't see them until dinner or so."

"Got it." Law grabbed onto Ace. It was like a train. Law holding onto Ace, Ace holding onto Sabo, and Sabo holding onto Luffy. "Come on. I'll take you to the tailor."

Lammy smiled and patted each on as they passed. "Good luck, guys. I hope she finds some good tuxes for you boys."

Rolling his eyes, Law guided them through the palace. "This place is so cool!" Luffy gushed. He was looking from this way and that.

"Don't worry. I can give you a tour after we visit Nojiko-ya." They agreed.

As they walked through the palace, Law almost ran straight into Sanji as he rounded a corner. "Hey, Law. Have you seen Zoro?" he asked, almost fawning over him. The cook looked behind him. "Who are they?"

"Hello, Black leg-ya. Zoro-ya is in my room with Lammy." He looked over his shoulder. "These are some of my friends. I was taking them to Nojiko-ya to get fitted for some tuxes."

"Got it. Thanks so much for the information." He patted Law on the shoulder fondly before going past him. He waved to the others as he passed them.

"Who was that?" Sabo asked. He sounded a bit jealous to Law.

"That's Black leg-ya, or Sanji-ya. He's our cook. He'll be doing all the catering for Lammy's wedding tomorrow." There was a grunt from the two older brothers.

Getting to the room he was looking for, Law glanced around. The whole room very large and cluttered with fabrics, clothes, sewing machines, and many more things. He could hear arguing coming from the back of the room. _Is Nami-ya here again? Where's Bellemere-ya?_

Soon enough, he found the two sisters in the very back of the room. He was right. Nami was there, arguing with her older sister. "Why can't you be home on time tonight? Bellemere wants you to be back by dinner."

"I told both of you already. Princess Lammy wants me to fit some tuxes for some boys for her. Depending on how long that takes me, I won't make it back in time for dinner. I know that Mom wants me there. But she knows about my job."

"Nojiko-ya. Nami-ya. It's good to see you again," Law greeted as he came up to them with the boys in tow.

Nami turned around and gave him a kind smile. The woman was about six years younger than him. Her sister was four. "Princess Law. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine. How's Bellemere-ya doing? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine. Still tending to her tangerines. Same as me and Nojiko." Law nodded.

"Nojiko-ya. I have the boys that Lammy wants you to fit into tuxes." He moved to show them to her.

"They look a little beat up. What happened to them?" the light blue-haired girl asked. Nami looked curious as well.

Before Luffy could open his mouth to say anything, Law butted in. "They were training with Zoro-ya. Nothing major."

The sisters nodded as Nojiko moved to be in front of them. "I can get them fixed up real quick. Won't take me too long."

With that, the woman guided them to a fitting room. Law sat down in one of the green chairs to wait for them. Nami decided to take her leave. That left Law all alone in the main room. He spent his time just looking around the room.

The tailor's room was compiled of many different kinds of fabrics. From cotton, to silk, to satin, to velvet. Nojiko could make you an outfit out of any kind of fabric you could ever want. She was the best tailor they ever had, and Law was on great terms with her.

Nami was their ship navigator and map creator. Every few months or so, his parents would give her a ship and let her go wherever she wanted to. The young woman would create a map and bring it back to them. They would get her to create a copy and let her keep the original map. His parents paid her handsomely for her help.

After what felt like hours, the boys came back. They were dressed in tuxes of the colour his sister picked out. The tuxes were a pure white colour. Law stood up to look at them. "So, do you think Lammy will like them?" she asked.

Law circled them. It was his job to see if they were the way his sister wanted them to be. Coming to stand before them again, he smiled. "They're perfect. Lammy will be so happy."

"Should I see if your dress is ready for tomorrow? I can check to see if I've got it fitted in the right spots."

"Sure. Why not. Might as well do it while we're here." With that, the boys went back into the room and came back out a few minutes later.

"Tuxes are a little itchy and tight," Luffy said as they came back.

"You're not supposed to wear them all the time. Just on occasions like this," Law assured him. "So, you will probably only have to wear this one just one time." That seemed to cheer the youngest one up.

"Law, I'm ready for you." With that, Law got up and went with her.

It took him five minutes to get into the pure white dress. His sister wasn't wearing a white dress for her wedding day like normal. In her eyes, white was a dull colour for her. Law thought that she was right since she liked to wear many bright, stand-out colours.

A while later, his dress was in good condition and tailored just right. "There. You're all set for tomorrow." She smiled up at him from the bottom of it. "Hope that Lammy will love it. I do. It shows off your curves and makes you look beautiful. It accents your tattoos."

Law's face turned red at her compliments and praise. "Th-Thanks." It took another five minutes to get the dress off without ripping or tearing it. He was extremely careful not to harm the work Nojiko made.

After that, Law got his friends to go with him to the dining room. It was dinner time by then. They had spent most of the day with the tailor. Law didn't mind it and hoped that the others didn't either. He enjoyed any time he got with the brothers.

In the dining room, Law's parents, Lammy, and Zoro were already sitting at the table. His father smiled to him. "Law, you're back home today." He looked to the three. "Are these your friends?"

"Yes, sir." Law moved to let them see the boys. "This is Sabo-ya, Ace-ya, and Luffy-ya. They're brothers." They looked a little embarrassed and nervous to be there.

His mother got up from her seat and walked over to them. She smile to the three boys as she stood before them. They were a few inches taller than her. "Welcome to our home. You three are welcome here anytime." After speaking, she hugged each one of them.

"Thank you," they said in unison before bowing to his parents.

With that, they sat down and began to eat. The three brothers ate like they normally did. Lammy seemed to be surprised with their lack of manners. His parents didn't seem to mind it all that much. Law guessed that it was because they were just happy that Law found friends, no matter if they had manners or not.

After dinner, Law guided them back to his room. "You three will have to bathe tomorrow before putting your tuxes back on," Law informed them.

"That's fine with us," Ace replied. Law nodded as he got Zoro to help him set up pallets on the floor.

When that was done, Law's mother and father came into the room. "Goodnight, boys," his father said. Law's mother kissed all of them on their foreheads before tucking them in.

"Goodnight, Dad and Mom/Your Majesties/Law's mom and dad," all of them said to them.

"See you all in the morning. We'll be leaving at about ten tomorrow," his mother said before leaving. They quietly shut the door behind themselves.

"Goodnight, Law and Zoro," Ace, Sabo, and Luffy said to the two. Law smiled.

"Goodnight, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo," they replied. With that, they turned over and fell asleep. Law could still hear them snoring in the quiet room. It lulled him to sleep. He thought all about how his sister's wedding would go and how much fun it would be the next day.

**I'm happy to hear that all of you are enjoying the story. It fills me with so much joy. Let me know what you think about this one. Have a wondrous day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	12. Getting Ready for the Wedding

**Getting Ready for the Wedding**

"Boys! It's time to get up!" Lammy's shouting interrupted Law's peaceful, needed sleep. He groaned as he turned over. Forcing his eyes open, he saw his excited sister standing in the bedroom doorway. She was smiling brightly as she stood there.

"Okay. Okay," he replied. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. More groans sounded from beside his bed. Looking over the edge, Law saw that the three brothers were waking up along with him. Zoro was getting up at that time, as well.

"It's seven in the morning. You five need to start getting ready. Remember, we're leaving the castle at ten. No earlier, no later," Lammy said as she turned around and left. Law moved to get out of bed.

Standing up, he took a few steps forward before tripping over something on the floor. He yelped as he fell over. Three people gave off sounds of pain when he landed. After a second or so, Law realized what he had landed on. Red-faced, he tried to get up quickly. "S-S-Sorry," he apologized.

Suddenly, something touched his ass. It made him get up faster than before. He looked back. Law had landed across the brothers. His ass had been near Luffy. _Did he touch me? _It didn't make any sense. _Straw Hat-ya isn't interested in me like that, right?_

"It's...It's okay," Ace answered. He had a red face along with Sabo. Looking up to Zoro, he saw a smirk across the man's face. Law just glared at him.

"Alright. We're going to star taking baths," Law announced as he got to his feet and stopped glaring at Zoro. "There's one tub in my bathroom. You three can use it first, then me, then Zoro-ya." All four agreed to his schedule. "After baths, we have to go back to the tailor to get our clothes."

"That sounds fine," Sabo said. Luffy was inspecting his room again.

"Alright. Go." the brothers scurried from the room. Zoro told them which door it was as he stood in the doorway. Law was getting a dress and underwear out when his friend shut the door.

"Have they not told you yet?" he asked as he plopped back down on his bed before relaxing on it.

"No. They keep coming up with excuses not to tell me." Law remembered what they had told him the day before. "This time, they told me that they couldn't tell me with Straw Hat-ya in the room."

"That's a terrible excuse," Zoro commented as he leaned on the wall with his hands behind his head. Law had to agree with him. They never came up with good excuses that he could believe.

After about ten minutes, the brothers came back to the room with towels around their waists. "Zoro-ya, please, find them some underwear. There's some clothes in the wardrobe that might fit them." The guy agreed as he gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom.

Inside, he stripped and ran a bath. As quick as he could, Law bathed and washed his hair. When he was done, he dried off and got dressed. Law stopped in front of the mirror before he left the room. He rubbed at his chin.

"I might grow a goatee." He smiled widely. "I think it would look great." Then, he remembered that he was supposed to be a female. He couldn't grow hair on his face if he was to keep up his appearance as the Princess of the kingdom. "That's not fair. I want to grow hair like Dad."

Leaving the bathroom, he passed Zoro on his way back to his room. "They've got clothes on. You can take them to Nojiko when you get back. I'll be down there in a bit." Law gave him a worried expression.

"Are you sure you won't get lost again?" The green-haired man glared half-heartedly at him. Law chuckled. "Get Lammy to come with you so you don't get lost."

"I don't need an escort," Zoro replied as he continued to leave the room in favor of the bathroom. It made him chuckle again. "See you in a bit." With that, he entered the bathroom. Law just went to his room to get the boys to follow him.

Back in his room, Ace and Sabo were almost to the point of fighting each other. They were glaring at each other with their heads pressed against each other. Luffy was rolling around on his bed. It made him curious as to what the younger one was doing.

"Come on," he announced. That got the two to stop fighting. Law looked at how they were dressed. All three wore white, button-down shirts on. Luffy had on some black capris. Ace and Sabo were wearing black pants, though. They looked a little too long for them. "We gotta go get dressed." He looked to the clock. "We have about an hour and a half before we have to leave."

Agreeing with him, the brothers followed Law to the tailor again. In the room, she was ready for them. "Law. Boys. Are you ready for me to dress you?" All four nodded as she smiled. First to get dressed were the boys. Law didn't mind. He just waited for her to come back.

After about thirty minutes, the boys came back in white tuxes and white dress shoes. "I don't like the shoes," Luffy commented.

"You only have to wear them for one day," Law assured him. He patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You can change back when we get back home." Luffy agreed before Nojiko motioned for him to go with her.

Walking into the room, she immediately started to help him into his dress. It was a white dress with lace around the bottom, around the arms, and a little on the chest part. You could still see his tattoos. **_(This is the dress he wore: _****_)_**

When he was all dressed up, Nojiko stepped back from him with a grin. "You look absolutely stunning, Law," she said in admiration. Law blushed at her praise. It was embarrassing to hear her say that to him.

She helped him into his heels before helping him out of the room. In the main room, the boys were talking with Zoro. He seemed to be getting along with them. Nojiko had stayed in the room to get Zoro's clothes ready for him.

He was quiet to see if he could hear what they were talking to him about. "I was told that you two keep fighting." Law watched as the two turned pale. "I already have an idea as to why you are fighting over Law." He watched them pale even more.

"D-Don't...Don't tell him," Sabo pleaded in a low, quiet voice.

"I already gave him my reason as to why you both are fighting over him." Law didn't think they could get eve paler. "So, you two keep giving him excuses. If you don't come out and tell him the truth, you're going to make him angry with you."

They looked away from him with red faces. Luffy was just playing with some of the fabrics behind them. Zoro still had his swords on his hip. Choosing to let them know he's back, Law cleared his throat.

That got all four of the men to look at him. All of them were staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. No one said anything for a bit. It made his face heat up under their gazes. "Y-You didn't tell me that's what you're wearing," Zoro stuttered.

"Yeah. Lammy picked it out. Nojiko-ya just tailored it to my body." He twirled around. It made the dress lift off the ground. He enjoyed it even though it was a dress fro a woman. "Lammy will be excited to see it."

Zoro smiled at him as he came up to him. The brothers were still staring at him in awe. "I think she did a great job. It suits you perfectly," the nineteen-year-old said with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks," Law replied. That was went Nojiko called Zoro into the room. He nodded to him before walking past him. It didn't bother Law as he went to sit down near the boys. They were still staring at him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, seeing if they would tell him something. He didn't tell them that he had heard their conversation with Zoro.

"N-No..." Ace answered as all of them looked away from him with red faces. It made him curious and confused. Curious because he had seen them do that a few times and didn't know why. Confused because Luffy was doing the same thing as the older ones.

There was silence for a while. It made Law a little confused. "Your tattoos are showing," Luffy commented as he pointed to his body. Law looked down at his arms and chest. It made him smile.

"I know that they are. It was another reason that Lammy chose it for me. She wanted to be able to see my tattoos." They nodded in agreement.

After a bit, Zoro came out of the room. He was dressed in the same white tux as the others. Law thought it fit him, yet it didn't. "So, do you think Lammy will like it?" Zoro asked him as he moved to show him the whole thing from front to back.

"You look a little funny in a tux," Law replied. He was trying to hold in a small laugh. "But, overall, you look nice."

"Law, you have to come here." His mother came rushing into the room to get him. She was dressed in a nice, golden and white dress. Lammy thought her mother would look beautiful in the dress. Law agreed. Their mother looked absolutely amazing in her dress.

"What's going on?" He stood and made his way over to his mother. She looked a little troubled. It made him worry about what was going on. "I thought you were helping Lammy."

"It's about her. You need to go help her," his mother answered. He could tell that it was something extremely wrong with Lammy.

"I'm going to check on her." Law glanced back at the others. "Keep an eye on them, please? I don't want a fight to break out again. Not on her wedding day." His mother gave him a reassuring smile before patting him on the shoulder.

"Of course, honey. I'll help with keeping them calm and under control. You just go help your sister out." Law nodded before rushing off to his sister's room. He had to hold up the dress a little to make sure he didn't trip on the dress.

After a few minutes, he made it to his sister's room. He opened the door. Lammy's room was very different than his. Her floor had light-blue carpet, the walls were light pink, her bed was light purple with a dark purple canopy, there was a cherry wood wardrobe near a window, and a dark oak vanity was against the wall opposite the bed.

He found his sister in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor in her wedding dress. **_(This is what her wedding dress looks like: _** . **_) _**Her shoulders shook with the silent sobs that he knew she was giving off. It was a depressing sight to see on the best day of her life.

"Lammy, what's wrong?" he asked as he came into the room and shut the door. Slowly, he made his way over to her. He was crying into her hands as she sat on the floor. "Sis, is there something bothering you?" Law sat right in front of her. She was still crying as she looked up to him.

"I...*sniff* *sniff*...I don't know...*sniff*...if I can...can do th...*sniff*...this," she said between her sniffles. He knew that she was probably smearing the make-up she had on. Taking his hands, he grabbed hers and helped her up.

Law guided her over to the vanity and got her to sit down on the seat. "It's going to be okay," he reassured her. "Don't worry too much about it." Taking a pure white handkerchief, he began to wipe her face clean off the ruined make-up from her crying. "You look beautiful. Plus," he looked her in the face, "at least you love the man you're marrying."

A small smile came to her face. "Y-Yeah." He saw that she was trying to dry her tears up. "I...I do love him." He smiled back at her. "You look gorgeous. I knew that dress would look amazing on you."

His face lit up. "You look beautiful yourself," he said with a smile, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I can call Mom back in here to fix your make-up." She nodded.

"Don't forget. She has to do your make-up, too." Law nodded. He knew that he would have to wear make-up for her wedding. It didn't bother him because it made his sister happy. That was all he cared about at that time.

He got up and went to the door. "Mom will be here in a bit. I'll get my make-up done after you." She agreed. "And remember, I'm going to be right next to you." He knew that made her feel much better. "I'll be there till the end."

She giggled as she started to fix her hair again. "I know. You'll be there when I need you the most." Law agreed. "You're the best sister/brother a sister could ever have." Law laughed at what she called him. It made him feel much better that she could still joke.

He left the room to go check on the others. His mother was talking with the boys. She got up and went back to help his sister when he told her that Lammy was doing better. "I'll help you next. Then, we have to get going. Your father's already ready. I just have to finish with you two," his mother informed him.

"Got it. Go help her. I'll still be here when you get back." She smiled and kissed his cheek before rushing back to his sister's room.

"What does she have to do? I thought you were ready?" Sabo asked. Luffy was messing with some more fabrics. Nojiko seemed to be telling him about them.

"I have a few more things to do. They won't take long and we'll be on our way." They nodded as he sat down to wait for his mother to return. He hoped that his sister wouldn't have another breakdown before the wedding actually took place.

**Here you go. The moments before the wedding. Don't worry. I have some great ideas for the wedding chapter. ;) Please, tell me what you think about this one. Have a super-duper great day. Remember, I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Garnet168 - You will want to stay tuned for the wedding. I think you will enjoy it very much. **


	13. The Wedding and Assault

**The Wedding and Assault**

**I'm really sorry about the comments in the story. Those were meant to be links to the dresses that Law and his sister were wearing. I can try doing that again along with their mother's dress. They will be in my bio. If you want to check them out, you can go there. Again, I am sorry about that. **

Law sighed as he sat in the comfy carriage with the boys. They were being unusually quiet. They just stared at him as they sat there. "What's wrong, boys?" he asked with a small smirk on his face.

Their faces heated up before they looked away. His smirk just got bigger but said nothing more. Lammy, his mother, and his father were in a different carriage. It was part of a tradition for their Kingdom. The parents of the family member that was getting married would sit in the same carriage with them.

"Law, you look a little nervous. Is there something you don't like about today?" Ace asked after an hour or so. Law had been staring out the window for the time being. He had been thinking about what was going to happen when they arrived.

"No. Not really. I mean..." Law sighed. "My sister's getting married today. Of course, I'm nervous about it. I mean, wouldn't either of you get nervous when one of you gets married?"

They looked between each other and just shrugged. He rolled his eyes. "But, yes. There's another reason that I'm nervous." _I'm worried about how they will react when they meet Doflamingo. I don't want any of them to start something._

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," was the only answer he gave them. He knew that it was only a matter of them before they arrived at the spot that his sister and Rosinante wanted to get married at.

After another hour, the carriage stopped. Law was still staring out the window. He had always found this spot the most beautiful when he would visit it with his family when they were little. The spot was absolutely perfect for a wedding.

The spot was on the beach that they would visit for vacation. There was a small waterfall to the side with luscious greenery around it with flowers as well. The sand was almost pure white in colour, the water was a crystal blue, and the surrounding plants accented the place perfectly. A magnificent spot for his little sister.

The door opened and his father stood there. "Come on. We're here." The brothers exited the carriage, but Law stayed sitting. He was still looking out the window. "Law, we have to get going. The wedding will start soon." Law still didn't move. He heard movement and saw his father entering. "Boys, you go with Lammy. She'll tell you where you will stand during the wedding." Reluctantly, they left. "Can you tell me what's wrong, Law?"

"I don't really want to go out there," Law confessed. "It's not that I don't want to be a part of Lammy's wedding. It's just..." He trailed off.

"You don't want to have to deal with Doflamingo," his father finished for him.

"Exactly. I don't want to interact nor even look at him. I hate him. This is just going to make his harassment even worse on me." Law had told his parents about the comments he had made toward him and even the sexual advancements he had tried to make. His father had been furious and found another reason to hate the elder brother.

"It's going to be one more day. After this, you don't have to interact with him ever again. I promise that he will no longer be allowed to visit the castle." Law sighed and agreed that it was a great idea. "Great. Now, we have to get going. We have a little time before the wedding starts. You need to get in your place with the boys."

Nodding, Law stood up. He was helped out of the carriage with the help of his father. The three brothers came up to him. Lammy wasn't there. He guessed that it was because she was going where she was supposed to before the wedding started.

"This place is amazing," Sabo commented. All three looked astonished at the scenery before them. Law wanted to laugh at how they looked. He didn't because he was too worried about what would happen after the initial part of the wedding was over.

"I know. Lammy and I used to come here for vacations. I might bring you guys back some time," Law answered. He smiled at them.

"You look really nervous," Ace said once again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. We have to go get in place. The wedding will start in ten minutes." All three nodded before following them. They said their spots weren't that hard to find when Lammy pointed them out. Law agreed.

As they entered the area of the altar, Law saw Doflamingo standing off to the side. the man immediately started to stare at him. Law didn't have to look at him to feel the piercing gaze on him. Once they were in place, he didn't even look at the other. He just stood there and ignored him. It was a little uncomfortable to be there.

"Law, who's that guy staring right at you?" Sabo asked. He was the brother standing right next to him.

"Nobody important. Don't worry about him," he replied. Law didn't really want them to know who he was least of all interact with him. That was one encounter he refused to put the brothers in. He didn't want them to get hurt.

Soon enough, everyone went quiet and took their places. Law's mother was on the first pew. She was smiling proudly as the music started to play. Lammy didn't want traditional marriage music played at her wedding. She wanted Celtic music for her wedding. Their parents agreed with her along with Rosinante and his parents.

As the music played, Law couldn't help but feel proud that his sister had been able to meet someone that she loved and wanted to marry. His family didn't believe in arranged marriages. His father chose his mother to marry. He wasn't forced nor coaxed into marrying her and the same way for her. They loved and still love each other dearly now.

Rosinante stood at the altar, waiting for Lammy. He was wearing a pale blue tux. Doflamingo was wearing a pale pink one. The blue one fit the other very well. It made him smile as seeing how nervous and excited he looked about this whole thing. Rosinante had also agreed to whatever Lammy wanted. He knew it was a special day for her and wanted her to be happy.

A few minutes after the music started, two young girls came down the aisle. One had black hair while the other had greenish hair. They wore white and gold dresses as they threw light pink and dark red rose petals as they walked down.

A large smile made its way onto his face when he spotted his sister and father following behind the girls. It was nice to see that she was smiling brightly as she walked. Lammy held onto their father's arm as he walked her down. A bouquet was in her hand. There were baby's breath and roses. Those were the flowers she chose to have.

Everything went quiet when she finally got to the altar. Rosinante was beaming along with Lammy. The two looked genuinely happy to be doing this. That made him happy for the both of them. He would never feel this kind of happiness again.

His father left her beside Rosinante and went to sit beside their mother. When the music faded, he waited for the man to ask them their vows. "Do you, Donquixote Rosinante, take Trafalgar Lammy as yours, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

The man took a deep breath before answering. "Yes. I do." It was shocking that he spoke in front of his brother.

"And do you, Trafalgar Lammy, take Donquixote Rosinante as yours, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." He could hear the giddiness in her voice. That made him almost want to laugh.

"Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The man even looked happy for them. "You may kiss the bride." Before they did so, they put on their rings.

Law grinned when he saw how nervous the two were about kissing each other. Soon enough, they got up the courage to kiss in front of everyone. Law was the first one to cheer when they kissed. Immediately, everyone was cheering, clapping, and whistling for them. Everyone but Doflamingo. He looked pissed off as he continued to stare at Law.

Lammy and Rosinante turned to the crowd. They looked extremely giddy. Law couldn't stop smiling. Even the three brothers were cheering for her. The newlyweds walked forward before she threw the bouquet behind her. Many women scrambled for it. Not knowing what else to do, Law held out his hands as the object rushed at him.

He caught it. Shock overtook him as he held the bouquet. Law knew the implications of catching it meant. That was what stunned him the most. Looking back to Lammy, she was smiling at him with a big, happy, knowing smile. It made him worried about what she knew that he didn't.

"Good job, Law," Ace congratulated him. The brothers didn't seem to understand what that meant.

"You caught it," Luffy said with a big smile. Sabo was even smiling at him that he caught it.

"Y-Yeah."

"It's time for the banquet!" Lammy shouted in joy. Rosinante was grinning as he stood next to her. Law was happy to see him enjoying himself. It was pleasing to be his brother-in-law. A thought hit him as he went to follow his parents. _Maybe I'll let him in on our little secret. I know for certain that he won't tell his brother._

On the edge of the water, there was a table set up to fit everyone. Law sat next to Lammy with the brothers lining down them. Zoro sat next to Sabo who was the furthest from him. His parents sat next to Rosinante with his parents next to them. Doflamingo sat right next to his own mother. He was still staring at Law. Even though he always wore glasses, he could feel his gaze on him.

Law didn't warn anyone about the brothers' manners. It wasn't something he was bothered with. Lammy didn't even warn anyone. That was just something he knew would probably bother the others. When the food was served, Lammy nodded to Law. He whispered to Luffy, Ace, Sabo not to eat yet. There was one thing he had to do.

"Before we eat, my sister, Law, would like to say a few words to us," Lammy announced. Rosinante smiled at him. It made him feel a little more comfortable about it.

Standing up, Law looked at everyone there. It was mostly Rosinante's family that was there. Only a handful was on his sister's side. He took a deep breath before starting his speech. "First off, I would like to, once again, congratulate Lammy and Rosinante-san in their marriage." The newlyweds smiled before moving closer to each other. "It makes me proud, as her sister, to see Lammy so happy. I find Rosinante-san as a great man and know he will continue to make her happy for the rest of their lives. I will hold him to that. For Lammy, I will miss her dearly when she goes off to live with her new husband." Lammy looked a little sad about hearing that. "But I will continue to be happy because she is. I know that she will miss us at home. We had our ups and downs as siblings but got through them but know that anything that happened before now has been forgiven." Raising his champagne glass, Law grinned at the two at the head of the table. "I hope you will give me some beautiful nieces and/or handsome nephews sometime soon," he joked. The two got red in the face. "But, for now, let's enjoy this day before you go on your honeymoon."

Everyone, but Doflamingo, clapped and cheered as he sat back down. Lammy turned to him. "What the hell?" she whispered to him.

"I was being honest. I would love some nieces and nephews," he whispered back. A punch landed on his arm. It made him chuckle.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You might not have any for a bit." Law just smiled and nodded. Then, they began to eat.

A lot of Rosinante's family stared at the three as they ate. It was funny to look up and see their faces. Almost all of them looked appalled about their table manners. It didn't bother Law in the slightest and just entertained him to see their expressions. Homing and his wife didn't seem at all bothered by it.

When the banquet was over, Law got up to go for a walk. He asked the boys to stay there while he went for one. It was getting dark and he wanted some alone time so that he could wrap his head around that his sister would no longer be living with them and that she was now married to a very good friend of his.

Walking down the shore of the beach, Law knew he would miss his sister more than he could think about because he was her big brother. He would always be her protector and be there for her no matter where she was.

After about twenty minutes of walking, he realized that someone was following him as he got further away from the spot they had been at. Slowly, he turned his head and almost screamed at seeing who was following him.

Doflamingo was walking almost right behind him. He was a few feet behind Law. Not knowing what else to do, he started to fasten his pace. Doflamingo did the same thing when he noticed that Law had done so. After a bit of quickening his pace ever so slightly every minute, Law was now full out running away from him.

"Law! Why the fuck are you running?!" the man shouted at him. Law was freaking the fuck out.

"Why the fuck are you following me?!" he countered. It was now to the point he was almost hyperventilating.

The other didn't say anything. After a minute, Law stepped on the edge of his dress, tripping him and making him face-plant into the ground. He groaned as he turned over. A presence stood over him as he sat up.

Looking up, Doflamingo was towering over him as he sat on the sand, his dress pooling around him as he sat there. "What the hell do you want?" he spat. "I wanted to go for a walk. Alone. I told Lammy and my friends that I was going for one."

"Who are those guys you and your sister brought with you?" His tone sounded accusatory. Law was confused about it.

"Friends of ours. What's it to you? I don't have to tell you shit. You may be my brother-in-law now, but I don't give a shit what your opinion is on my friends." Law rubbed the sand off the left side of his face from face-planting into the ground. "Now, why the hell did you follow me?"

Doflamingo didn't say anything as he stood there for a bit. It was creeping Law out to a great extent. Then, he went to grab him. Thinking fast, he smacked his hand away before scrambling to his feet.

Once he was standing back up, they had a stand-off. "What's your real reason for hating me?" Doflamingo asked after a few minutes of them standing there.

"Your attitude, manners, nasty comments, and over-all, you. I hate you. You disgust me," Law spat his answer out at him. It felt like he had a bad taste in his mouth every time he spoke to him. "Your brother is a saint compared to you. I adore him because he's just like your father and mother."

Anger showed on the other's face. It may have been dark, but the moonlight gave him enough light to see him. "So, you like my brother more than me?"

Knowing where this was going, Law tried not to let the fear he was feeling show. They were too far away for anyone to come quickly to his aid if anything was to happen. This was not looking good for him. "To an extent, yes. To clarify, I like him as a friend. I would never try to ruin my sister's happiness. I have never been attracted to your brother. I enjoy being his friend."

Doflamingo still looked pissed off. It was shocking. He hoped that it would get the older man off his back. "So, you like him just as a friend." He nodded. "What about your friends? Are they just your friends?" Shocked about what he had asked him, it took a few moments to reply to him.

"Why does it matter? They're my friends. I can have whatever kind of relationship I want with them."

That seemed to be the wrong answer to say. He almost screamed again when Doflamingo came storming toward him. Knowing he would get caught if he ran on the land, Law immediately rushed to the edge of the water.

"Get back here, Law!" he shouted at him. "I'm not going to hurt you!" Law didn't believe him. He knew the other all too well to know that he was lying.

Running as fast as he could in the shallow water, Law kept going. The sound of splashing behind him alerted him that Doflamingo was getting closer to him. He kept going until he slipped and fell into the water.

Getting back up, he gasped for air when he broke the surface because he had gone under. Sitting up, the water was up to his shoulders. Trying to regain his breath, a shadow stood over him. Fear gripped him and almost made him hyperventilate.

Slowly, he lifted his gaze up to see Doflamingo standing right over him. The water was only a fourth up his thighs. This man was extremely tall compared to Law. After a minute, he lowered to where he was crouched over him. That put him up to his hips in the water.

A grin appeared on his face. "You look really good right now. All wet and such." Law felt his face heat up with embarrassment and a shiver of repulsion go down his spine. "Why don't we get to know each other in a more...intimate...way?"

"Hell will freeze over twice before I allow that to happen," Law retorted. Taking a deep breath, he shouted for help. "ACE-YA! SABO-YA! STRAW HAT-YA! ZORO-YA! COME HELP M-!" Doflamingo wrapped a large hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Shut your mouth. I don't want those fuckers to bother us." Law felt his fear subside and he glared up at him. Opening his mouth a bit, he bit down onto the other's hand. It made him snatch his hand away. "You'll pay for that, bitch."

Before he could do anything else, Doflamingo grabbed him, roughly, around the neck and pushed him under the water. Immediately, Law started to freak out. He punched, kicked, and even scratched whatever he could to get back above the water.

After a minute, he was pulled back up. He coughed up water and gulped in air. Doflamingo never removed his hand from his neck. "Are you going to be mine? We don't have to get married, but you are to cut all contact with your bodyguard and those friends of yours."

Managing a heated glare back at him, Law grinned, maliciously. "You won't ever have me. I would rather die than become your bitch. I'm not a whore nor am I ever going to be."

Right after he said that, he was shoved back into the water and held there. Law kept accidentally breathing in water. His vision was starting to blur at the edges. He knew that he was taking in too much water.

He was brought up again. Water poured out of his mouth as he almost threw it up. That wasn't a good sign. His vision was still trying to leave him. Law was on the verge of passing out from all of the abuse he was taking from the older, stronger, bigger man. This wasn't looking good for him in the slightest.

"Say it. Now. Say you will be mine. I don't want to kill you. But I will if you can't submit to me," Doflamingo demanded. He sounded like he was getting off on what he was doing to him. Lust poured from his voice and Law could feel a bulge on his knee that happened to be raised and pressing into his crotch.

"Dis-Disgusting p-pervert. Haah ...You're g-getting off on ... trying to dr-drown me," Law accused as he tried to get in some much-needed air. "Wh-What a dis... haah ...disgraceful, vile, re-revolting ex-excuse for a hu... haah ...human you are. To get... haah ...off on tor-torturing people." He could see Doflamingo get even more pissed off than he already was at that time. "You re... haah ...repulse me. I will never... haah ...come to like... haha ... hell, even love, so-someone such as... haah ... you."

Again, he was dunked back into the ocean. After a few minutes, his vision finally went. He had been too exhausted to hold on any longer. It was just something he wasn't able to do. Law might've been able to do a lot of things but staying awake during the torture he was put through was not one of them.

A warmth on his lips brought him back into the world. Immediately, he shot up when they moved, and he turned over. Seawater gushed out of his mouth as blood did out of bullet wounds or a waterfall. It hurt because of the salt in the water and that it was forced out.

"Law, are you okay?" Ace asked. He was leaning over him. Law guessed that he did mouth-to-mouth to get him to wake up and spit out the water.

"Y-Yeah." His voice was hoarse and hurt his throat to speak. "Wh-What ha-happened?"

Turning his head, he found Luffy, Sabo, and Zoro circling Doflamingo. Zoro was holding two of his swords to his throat as he sat, emotionless on the sand a good ten feet away.

"We heard you shout for help. Lammy was extremely worried when she heard you. Sabo, Luffy, Zoro, and I decided to check out what was wrong." Law nodded. "You were out for thirty minutes. We were able to get to you before he could do anything to you."

"That's...That's good to know." Law was being truthful. He was ecstatic that they were able to get to him before Doflamingo was able to do anything to his body or find out that he was actually a male. That would've been the worst thing for him. It was a Godsend that the four men were able to help him.

Getting to his feet, he had to have Ace help him walk over to the others. He was unsteady on his feet from almost dying by drowning. Law was beyond pissed off at Doflamingo for what he did to him. Stopping right in front of him, he let Doflamingo know he was angry.

"How dare you," he started. Doflamingo raised his head to look at him. "I can't believe that you tried to kill me."

"It wasn't my intention."

"Bullshit. You made me pass out from lack of air and almost drowned me." Law shook with rage as Ace helped him stay standing upright. "I will let my parents, your parents, my sister, and Rosinante-san that you tried to kill me on their wedding day."

Doflamingo didn't say anything for a moment. When he did speak, it made Law feel nauseated. "I don't really care. We will still see each other from time to time." A grin was on his face. "I have my whole life to get you to fall for me."

"Like hell, I will ever do that." The four looked pissed at his comments to Law. "I will never fall for a self-centered bastard like you. The Gods will strike me down first before that will ever happen."

"What should we do with him?" Zoro asked. He looked ready to slice his throat with how angry he was and how close the blades were to Doflamingo's throat.

"We are going back to the part and telling them what happened here," Law informed them. "We will see what happens from there." He looked to Zoro. "Keep a blade close to him. I don't want him hurting any of you before we get back."

The younger man nodded as he ordered Doflamingo to get up. He did so without arguing and they started back. Luffy decided to get on Law's other side while Ace stood on his left. They trekked back to the party in silence. Law was thankful for it. _I am relieved that Dad said he will never be allowed back at the castle again. After this, it will be definite._

**I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to go for so long not updating. Please, forgive me. *cries a little* I promise to not be so long on updating again. Please, don't hate me. Hope you all are having a wonderful day. I love you all so much even though I have never met any of you. Just the thought that people love my stories makes me love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	14. Walk Around Town

**Walk Around Town**

He sighed as he sat in his room on his bed. It had only been a few days after Lammy's wedding. There were bandages around his throat, hands, and a patch on his face. The bandages on his throat were because of the handprints that Doflamingo left on him when he tried to drown him. The others were from spending time with the brothers and Zoro.

After a bit, his door opened. Looking over from the window, he found the boys. A smile rose to his face at the way they looked. It was like the three had run a marathon before being put in the ocean to swim from one country to the other. It was funny because they looked like they were going to pass out at any moment.

They stumbled into the room before collapsing to the ground. He sighed. Snoring met his ears. "Well, they're out," he chuckled. Soon after they blacked out, Zoro entered the room. "I think you went a little hard on them today," he commented to the man.

Zoro just shrugged. "Don't worry. They'll be fine." He sat on his bed. Law got three more beds placed in his room. The boys stayed over more since his sister wasn't there anymore. They said that it was to keep him company. Law wondered if it was because his home was better than Dadan's. He guessed that it was because Garp wasn't there. "There's going to be a meeting tomorrow morning."

Law groaned. "I'm sick and tired of meetings." He turned toward him. "Do you know what it's about?"

"It's about what's going to happen if something happens to your parents." That made Law freeze up.

"What do you mean? Is something going to happen to them? Are they being threatened?"

"I highly doubt something will happen to them sometime soon. I think it's just like, what if they have an accident? You know you're parents want to be prepared for anything and everything."

"Yeah. That's just like them." His nerves were more at ease now. He thought they knew something was going to happen to them in the near future. His attention went back to the three boys on the ground. "Can you get Black leg-ya to bring them something food for when they wake up?"

"Sure. Where're you going?" Law rose from the bed before stretching.

"I'm going out," he answered. It had been about two days since he left his home. Not counting Lammy's wedding. That was a special day. Zoro gave him a serious look. "I'm going to take Kikoku with me. She'll protect me if I need her."

Zoro still didn't look convinced but just sighed. "Alright. It's not like you haven't run off from me before. I need to remember that you can take care of yourself."

Law chuckled. "It's your job to watch over me," he reminded him. Zoro shrugged. "Although, you don't get paid to do it." Zoro grinned.

"I get your company. That's all I really need." Law laughed. "I enjoy being your friend. You saved me. I promised to protect you with my life."

"I know. I know." He grabbed the nodachi before walking over to him. Law placed his right hand on the other's head before ruffling his hair. "See you in a bit." Zoro batted his hand away before giving him the same goodbye.

He was still dressed as a female. Even though he was at home, their workers still thought he was a female. Sanji still fawned over him when he saw him and while he spoke to him. Law was used to it by then. It wasn't something he was really bothered by anymore. The cook didn't know the truth, so he didn't have a problem with it. Zoro would, sort of, get frustrated by it, though.

Walking outside by using the servant trails again, Law took in a breath of the fresh air. The reason he had been cooped up in his room was that he didn't want people to ask him about the bandages on his body. By now, everyone in the Kingdom knew who he was.

A lot of people from his Kingdom and Homing's Kingdom came to the wedding. The wedding was open to anyone who wanted to attend. That was how Lammy wanted it to be. She wanted everyone to be a part of it. It was just how she was.

As he walked down the streets, people waved at him. Many of them had seen him at the wedding. Some even bowed to him as he passed by. It made him feel weird. Before her wedding, the citizens just treated him like anyone else. Now, they knew he was a Princess. That didn't sour his mood, though.

Continuing his walk, Law held his nodachi with one arm while it rested a little over his shoulder. It was almost as tall as him. His thoughts began to wander. He thought about the day of the wedding.

It had been fun and, overall, cheerful. He was happy to call Rosinante his brother-in-law and that Lammy found someone that loved her dearly and she loved back with the same intensity. That was enough for him to be thankful for the man.

Then, he remembered what happened after the feast. Doflamingo followed him when he went for a walk. Alone. Once Law had noticed, he ran from him before tripping. That was when he confronted him about his relationship with him, why Law didn't like him. That sparked the man asking him what his relationship was with Rosinante.

Law had told him the truth. He had never thought of the younger brother as attractive to him. Sure, he was good looking, but Law didn't have any feelings other than brotherly love toward him. It was a good thing. The conversation quickly took a turn when he asked about the brothers.

He felt something other than brotherly love toward them. It was confusing but at the same time, he sort of understood it. Maybe he would ask Zoro about it. The guy liked him for God knows how long. He probably could tell him what his feelings meant.

Soon enough, Law felt as if someone was following him. It was unnerving and made him feel very uncomfortable. His thoughts started to come up with who could be following him. The first thought went to Doflamingo. That scared the shit out of him. Then, he remembered that Kid liked to pick fights with him. That calmed his thoughts.

Walking into an ally, Law tried to shake the person off. It wasn't helping because they were still following him after about twenty minutes later. He sighed before realizing he walked into a dead-end alley.

The person stopped just a few feet away from him. Turning around, Law faced the person how had followed him. He wasn't surprised to see Kid but was thankful it wasn't Doflamingo. The guy looked to be examining him. The look he was giving him gave off a bad vibe.

"Eustass-ya?" Law wanted to know his reason for following him. A few thoughts went through his head on what he would want.

"You're the Princess?" Kid asked. Law, now, understood what he was there for. _He was probably at the wedding. No surprise there._

"Yes. I have always been the Princess of this Kingdom," he answered. "You went to my sister's wedding, didn't you?"

Kid shuffled from one foot to the other. It was like he was nervous. "Yes. I was told that anyone could attend if they wanted to." Law nodded. He gripped his nodachi in his hand. There was a possibility that he would try to attack him.

"Alright. Did you follow me just to ask me that?" Law asked. He felt that the atmosphere was a little tense. Something was a little off between them. It wasn't tense like it was before. The air was more like awkwardly tense. Not something he's used to.

There was silence for a few minutes before Kid took a few steps closer to him. Law gripped the weapon tighter as he matched Kid by taking a few steps back while he took steps closer. It was to the pint that he was getting closer and closer to the wall behind him.

A minute later, he was pressed into the wall with Kid about a foot or so in front of him. "Eustass-ya, what do you want from me?" Kid just stood there, staring at him. As if he was contemplating something.

"I'm surprised that I never saw it before," he finally spoke. Law didn't like how close he was to him. "Are the other three your brothers? They're princes?"

"No. They are my sworn brothers. We're not related at all." Law told the truth. There was no reason in telling a lie to the guy. It was just something he didn't want to do nor needed to. He wondered how he would react to knowing that.

A grin spread across his face. Law didn't like the way this was looking. "Are you looking to get together with someone?" He definitely didn't like how this was going. He was highly uncomfortable with his question.

"No. I'm fine being single right now." Law didn't know how true that was. His feelings toward the brothers were still confusing to him. He still needed to ask Zoro, his sister, and/or his mother about them. Law came up with asking the two females in his life a bit ago.

Kid got even closer and Law had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Why? Aren't you lonely?"

Forcing a smile, Law aimed it straight at him. "Not really, no. I have Straw Hat-ya, Ace-ya, and Sabo-ya to keep me company," he responded. "I'm sort of sorry for this, but you brought it on yourself."

"Huh? What?" He swung his sheath at his groin and hit him. It made Kid double over and grab at his nether regions.

"Again, I'm sort of sorry. I don't like you like that." He walked away from him with a big smile on his face. "You should put some ice on that. It will help with any swelling that may occur." Kid groaned in response to his information. "Have a good day."

With that, he left the area. He was still smiling as he walked down the street. What he had just done made him proud of himself. Law had been able to stand up for himself and get out of a tough situation without Zoro, Luffy, Ace, or Sabo. It made him feel invigorated from it.

Soon enough, he passed by the bakery he liked to visit. Robin was standing outside it. She looked up and waved at him with a smile. He waved back with a smile of his own. She and her mother were kind people and he liked to visit for treats when he visited the brothers at Dadan's house.

As he continued on, Law had the same feeling from earlier. Someone was following him again. This wasn't a good sign. Never was for him. Not acknowledging them, he walked to the beach. It was his destination in the first place. He wanted to relax on it, away from everyone. It helped him think and sort things out. People would think he hated it because he was almost drowned in the ocean. No. He still loves it because it wasn't the ocean that tried to drown him.

Going over to some rocks, he climbed up them while keeping a hold on Kikoku. It wasn't that hard, and he got up quickly. His throat hurt a little from looking up. Once he was up, he sat down before rubbing at his throat. The marks still hurt. Now, it was more like they were warning him of something.

The sound of footsteps on the sand alerted him that there was, in fact, someone following him again. He looked over and almost screamed in shock and fear. His eyes went wide, and he scooted closer to the other side.

Doflamingo stood near the backend of the rock he was on. The good thing was that the rock was taller than the other man. "Wh-What are you do-doing here?" Law asked with shock and venom in his voice.

The guy didn't say anything and just stared at him. Law gripped his nodachi tightly to where his knuckles went white. Doflamingo just stood there. It was as if he was trying to find something to say.

"Do you not remember what you were told when we got back that night?" he asked. Doflamingo still didn't say anything to him. Law remembered very clearly what the older man was told when the group told Law's parents, Doflamingo and Rosinante's parents, Lammy, and Rosinante.

...

_**Lammy came running up to him when she spotted him to the side. Rosinante was right behind her. She almost tackled him to the ground when she wrapped her arms around him. "Law! What happened to you?!" He could feel the tears. They wet his exposed chest.**_

_**He put his arms around her. "Get Mom, Dad, Homing, Rosinante, and their mother together. I have something to tell all of you," he whispered into her ear. "Get them away from the party. I'll meet all of you at the waterfall."**_

_**His little sister agreed before letting him go. Sabo came to help him this time while he got them to follow him. Zoro forced Doflamingo to go with them by pushing one of his swords closer to his throat. "Are you going to tell them?" Sabo asked in a whisper.**_

_**"Yes. They need to know what happened," he answered in a whisper. "I can't lie to them because Lammy knows that something happened." The younger man nodded before they got to the spot he wanted them to be at.**_

_**About ten minutes later, both families were there with them. His mother came rushing over to him with tears in her eyes. "Law, honey, what happened to you? You're soaking wet," she asked in a very concerned voice. "There're marks on your neck." She held him close to her. "Baby, what happened to you?"**_

_**"Why does Zoro have his swords pointed at Doflamingo?" his father asked. He looked angry that something happened to him.**_

_**Law rubbed his mother's back before he answered them. "Doflamingo tried to drown me," he stated in a deadpan voice.**_

_**Both of Doflamingo's parents had shocked and appalled expressions while Lammy, Rosinante, and both of his parents had looks of anger, shock, and hatred aimed toward the man.**_

_**"What is the meaning of this, Doflamingo?" Homing asked. He looked like he was about to scold him for doing something unforgivable.**_

_**"I didn't mean to try to kill her," he defended himself.**_

_**"That's bullshit!" he shouted. At this point, he didn't care about his cursing. Law was sore, tired, and almost died. He couldn't care less what he said in front of anyone. "You told me that if I didn't give myself to you, you would kill me."**_

_**He watched Lammy shake with uncontained rage. Law had never seen her so angry in her life. "Get out," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "Get out of her. I don't want to ever see you again in my life. You are never to come around my family again." She ran up to Doflamingo before pushing him. It made him stumble backward. "GET OUT! I MEAN IT! YOU ARE TO LEAVE HERE NOW! GET AWAY FROM OUR WEDDING! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU WON'T EVEN SEE YOUR NIECES OR NEPHEWS!"**_

_**Doflamingo didn't say a single word as he lowered his head. His parents didn't even defend him. They were silent before looking away from him. Their mother looked disappointed as he walked away from them.**_

_**Homing and his wife came up to him. "We apologize for what he has done to you," their mother said. She looked on the verge of tears. Their mother walked up to him. Law's mother moved to let her hug him. She rubbed his back as she apologized once again. He hugged her back.**_

_**"Law." Homing came to stand just behind his wife. "I thought he had gotten better," he confessed. "It seems that he still isn't doing better. I will see to it that he will no longer be able to visit your Kingdom with me for meetings. He will stay at home and not be allowed to come within a hundred feet of you."**_

_**Law could only nod. He was extremely surprised that they sided with him and not Doflamingo. When his wife stopped hugging him, Homing hugged him. Law accepted it. Rosinante came up to him and looked like he was about to cry.**_

_**"I'm sorry," he whispered as he hugged him. "I should've warned you about him. He's been looking forward to seeing you again." Law nodded as he held him. "I'm really, really sorry."**_

_**"It's none of your faults," he said as he let him go. "I'll be okay. So, don't worry too much." Law smiled to try to reassure them. Their parents smiled back while Law's gave him unsure looks.**_

_**They guided him to the carriage to go home. The brothers and Zoro decided to sit with him. Their presence made him feel safer than sitting by himself alone. Doflamingo was probably still around.**_

...

Doflamingo shuffled from one foot to the other. He was still staring at him. Law felt uncomfortable because he wasn't saying anything to him. That made him feel even more nervous around him. One slip and he would get caught by him.

After a few minutes of him just staring at him, he spoke up. "I didn't mean to try to kill you the other night." Law scoffed.

"I highly doubt that." He moved a little closer to the top. "I will ask again. Do you not remember what you were told that night?"

He watched veins pop on his forehead. "Of course, I remember." He grinned. "But Mom, Dad, nor your sister or my brother know I'm here. Neither do your parents." Law paled at that information. Now, he was afraid. He was all alone with the man. Nobody was nearby to help him if the man decided to do something to him. "Why don't you come down here? I won't do anything to you."

"Fuck off! There's no way in hell that I'm getting anywhere near you!" He was at the very top. A good five or six feet away from Doflamingo. It made him feel a little better that he was too far away from him to reach him.

"Come on. I promise that I won't do anything. I just want to talk." Law didn't understand why he was insisting on talking to him. It confused him and scared him at the same time.

"Why? I can talk to you from up here. Now, what do you want?" Doflamingo sighed. He knew he was frustrating the older male.

"You're being a child. I'm not going to touch you. I want to talk about that night."

Law gave off a hollow laugh. "What's there to talk about? You want me to be yours and I refused. You tried to drown me for refusing you," Law explained. He saw no reason to talk about it. That was all there was to talk about.

Doflamingo gave off an aggravated sigh. Now, Law knew he was getting pissed at him. "I just want to talk like civilized people. Is that so much to fucking ask from you? I'm trying to be nice here."

He glared at him. "I'm not coming down. You're angry, so I don't trust you." Law moved to a more comfortable position. He sat with his feet hanging off the side and his nodachi resting on his shoulder.

Quickly, Doflamingo's anger seemed to disappear. He looked more relaxed and a lot more friendly. Or, as friendly as he could look. The man wasn't normally friendly-looking anyway. "Alright. I'll stay down here while we talk. You can stay up there."

"Fine by me. Now, what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for trying to drown you." It took Law aback at hearing that. _He actually apologized for it. That's shocking. _"I was just really upset that night."

"Why?"

"Because Rosinante was getting married."

"And you weren't?" Law suggested.

"Yes. I wanted us to get married. I was hoping that Dad to disagree with Rosinante. When he didn't, I wanted to get married to you even more." Law shivered in disgust at the thought of marrying him. "But you still refused me. I got upset and took it out on you."

"And that's another reason I don't like you." A vein popped up on his forehead again. "You take out your anger on the people around you. If I was to marry you, you would probably take out all your anger from others on me. I refuse to be your punching bag and whore." Doflamingo slammed his fist against the rock. It shook it and scared him.

"I would never do that," he said in a gruff voice. He didn't like the sound of his tone. "I care too much about you to hurt you like that."

"Then what the hell was their wedding night? What was your goal in holding me under the water? I almost fucking drowned!" Law screamed the last sentence. "I have bruises on my throat from your hand!"

The man looked shocked after hearing that. "I left marks on you?"

"Yeah. They hurt like a bitch and are sore. I don't want you near me. Hell, I don't want to breathe the same air as you. Up here, I don't share the same air. I'm higher up than you are."

Doflamingo's grin came back. "You think you're better than me?" Law didn't like where this conversation was going. _Shit. I forgot. He's got an ego the size of an island. This isn't going well._

"I never said that. I just don't like you. We have the same status. I've never said I was better than you." He tried to fix what he said. Who knew what he would do if he angered him any more than he already was.

He looked away before he heard rock start to fall and hit the water. Looking back, he let out a scream of fear. Doflamingo was climbing up the rock that he was perched on. "That was an interesting shout," he commented.

"Get the fuck away from me!" he shrieked. Law was terrified to be close to him. Scooting a bit more away, he knew he was on the very edge of the rock. This definitely wasn't looking good for him.

Soon enough, Doflamingo was only about three feet away from him. Law's heart was racing with fear and dread. There was no telling what the man was going to try to do to him while they were on the rock.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked. The grin was still in place.

"LAW!" The shout got him to snap his head down to the beach. Luffy was standing there. Law could see how distraught and tired he was.

Suddenly, he was grabbed at by Doflamingo. He moved backward on instinct. That was a huge mistake. It was enough for him to lose his balance and fall backward. He screamed as the sea rushed to greet him.

"LAW!" There were three more voices mixed with Luffy's. Then, there was nothing but the sound of rushing water in his ears as he collided with the waves at the bottom of the rock.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Let me know what you think. It took me a bit to write this. I really hope it's to all of your standards. Anyway, have a lovely day and I love you very much. Tatty-bye!**


	15. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

He gasped and sputtered as he dragged himself out of the ocean. Law had accidentally fallen into it when Doflamingo tried to grab him. It made him move back and he fell off the rock he had been sitting on.

Water flowed out of his mouth as he spat it out. That was aggravating. He knew how to swim but the waved had dragged him down under after a minute or so. Law brought himself away from the water, still trying to get breaths in.

"I found his nodachi!" he heard Ace's voice shout in the distance. He had accidentally let it go when he was slammed into the wall of another rock. It had knocked his head against it and made him release his grip on the weapon.

Not knowing where else to go, he crawled a few more feet on the shore before he found someone standing in front of him. Law raised his head and paled at who he saw before him. The man quickly reached down, grabbed him up, and wrapped a large hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare make a sound. If they see us or you alert them, I will personally make sure they get killed in a very gruesome way. Do you understand me?" Law went to bite but was unable to do so. "I won't fall for that twice. Now, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Knowing he had no other choice but to agree, Law nodded. The man grinned as he began to carry him away from the beach and into the forest nearby. He could hear the others still trying to find him. The beach got farther and farther away.

"Now, I don't need you knowing where I'm taking you," Doflamingo whispered into his ear. The air from his breath almost made him shiver. His ears were really sensitive. "I don't want to hurt you, so please forgive me for what I'm about to do." Law made a confused sound before his mouth was let go.

"Doflamingo?" Then, pain exploded in his head. The bastard had punched him in the head. It made his vision start to blur and leave him.

"When you wake up, we'll be somewhere where no one will be able to find us for a while," Doflamingo said to him before his world went dark. It wasn't something he was okay with, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

...

Gasping, Law shot up into a sitting position. "Please, calm down." He snapped his head to the side to see a woman with black hair sitting next to him. She was wearing a burgundy French maid outfit with white frills, matching high heels, and a white lace headband. Her look was strange to him.

"Wh-Where am I? Wh-Who are you?" He noticed that he was still in the outfit from before. That was a good sign. The woman looked happy that he was awake now, but a little nervous at the same time.

"You're at Young Mater's vacation home. He brought you here only a few hours ago," she replied. "My name's Baby 5. I'm here to help you in any way I can." Law paled at hearing that.

"Y-Yo-Young Master?" He dreaded knowing who that actually was.

"Oh. Forgive me. You don't know him by that." Baby 5 looked flustered as she spoke to him. "You know him as Doflamingo." Law almost fainted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Where is he right now?" He needed to know where he was and if he wasn't there, how long he would be back.

"He's out right now." She seemed to understand what he wanted to know. "He'll be back in about an hour or so." Baby 5 gestured to his dress. "I have some clean, dry clothes for you. Young Master got them for you."

"Thanks, but I have to get going."

Law quickly got up before looking for a way out. "Where are you going?" She sounded frantic as he tried the window near the bed. It was locked from the outside and inside. _That's great. I have to find another way out._

"I have to get back home. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here." The woman rushed to follow him as he left the room. He was happy that the door was unlocked to his room.

"I was told you aren't to leave the house," she almost screamed in desperation. "I can't allow you to leave."

"I don't want to get you into trouble, but I have to get out of here." He went from room to room, checking for a way out. Every window was shut and locked. Even the balcony in one room was locked. That needed a key to get open. Finally, he turned to her near some stairs. He had checked all of the rooms on this level. The place was huge. She bumped into him. Baby 5 had been following closely behind him. "Do you know how to get outside?"

Her eyes lit up with happiness. It confused him. "Y-You n-need m-me?" Now, Law was surprised and understood. She would help him if he needed her to do so.

"Yes. I need you to tell me which door is unlocked and leads outside."

Baby 5 smiled and blushed a little. "I...I can show you." She grabbed him by his hand. "Please, follow me."

Doing so, Law followed her to the front door. He was a little confused. "This door is unlocked?" She nodded. "It will lead to outside, right?" Another nod was her response. "Alright. I might see you again. Have a good day."

Opening the door, he found that it did lead to outside. Walking out it, Law looked around. There were no signs of civilization for God knew how far. That made him uncomfortable. Baby 5 joined him near the stairs to the house. Or, mansion. It was almost as big as a castle but a bit smaller than one.

"Is there any place that has people near here? Like a town or city?" he asked, turning back to her. She was staring off in a direction. "Baby 5?"

Seeming to snap out of a trance or something similar when he said her name, she smiled at him. "You said something about people?"

That made Law a little uneasy. "Y-Yeah. Do you know if there are any people nearby? Towns or cities?"

"Yes." Baby 5 pointed to the North. "There's a town just ten miles that way. Young Master is in that direction." She turned to point to the East. "There's a town that way, too. There's a town in every direction."

"Thank you. That makes it a lot easier for me." He walked down the stairs. Turning back to her when he got to the bottom, he saw her face. It was as if she had never been outside before in her life. She looked like a child that was introduced to a bakery for the first time. "Baby 5?" She turned her attention to him. "Would you like to accompany me? I could use your help in getting there."

Her eyes lit up again like before. She vigorously nodded her head before rushing down the stairs. They started for the North. Law didn't want to accidentally run into Doflamingo. It would be a bad thing if he found them.

"Baby 5?"

"Hm?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 24. How old are you?"

"I'm 26. How long have you known Doflamingo?" That seemed to make her uncomfortable. It was like she regretted knowing the man.

"About thirteen years now. Not very long." Law nodded. She seemed to be open with her answers even though he was a stranger to her.

"Has he ever abused you?" He knew about him doing things to men. But he never heard anything about him harming women. That was something his father had never mentioned to him.

"Sometimes. Not very often. He's nice most of the time. He only punishes me when I disobey his requests." That was when her face went pale. "Oh no! I wasn't supposed to let you leave the mansion!" She grabbed his arm and began to try to tug him back to the mansion. "We have to go back! He'll be back in less than thirty minutes!"

Law grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her to stand in front of him. "Look at me." With tears in her eyes, Baby 5 looked at him. He felt horrible for her dire attempts to take him back. "Calm down. Take a deep breath." She took a deep breath. "If he does find us, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you," he promised. "It's not your fault. I talked you into helping me. I'm the one that made you disobey him. Alright?'

The tears had spilled over as he spoke to her. She nodded while rubbing them away. "A-Alright." He nodded as he grabbed her hand.

"Let's keep going. The faster our pace is, the harder it's going to be for him to catch us, right?" Her frown turned to a smile and she agreed with him. He felt bad. _What has that bastard done to her for her to be so fearful of him? That fucker's going to pay for what he's done to her._

After a while, Law asked her how much farther they had before they were there. "About an hour or so. With how fast we're going, we might make it there in less time than that."

"Does anyone there have a snail?" She nodded. "Alright. I'm going to need to borrow one when we arrive."

"Who are you going to call?" she asked. Law could tell that she was curious about who he was going to contact.

"My family. I'm going to call them and tell them where I am." She nodded as they continued to walk.

Suddenly, a loud roar sounded in the distance. Baby 5 flinched at it. "He got back!" she almost screamed. Law put a hand over her mouth.

"Keep quiet. If you're loud, he'll figure out what direction we went in. Now, let's keep going." He removed his hand after she nodded.

After a bit more walking, they came upon a somewhat large, somewhat small town. It was a Godsend to him. Quickly, he grabbed Baby 5's arm before rushing into the town. He was excited to see it and was relieved that he found one.

Everyone smiled as he passed by them. Coming to a clothing shop, he stopped in to ask the shop owner about having a snail. He asked Baby 5 to stay outside so she could keep a lookout for Doflamingo. The woman in the shop smiled as he entered.

"Welcome, ma'am. How can I be of service to you, young lady?"

"Might you have a snail I could borrow for just a moment? I need to call my family. It seems that I'm a little lost."

"Why, of course." She pulled out a pink snail. It looked just like her in the face. "You can use this one. I can let you use the back room to give you some privacy." Law thanked her before following her back there. The shop owner made sure he had everything he needed before leaving him alone.

Opening the side, he dialed the number to his dad's snail. It rang a few times before being picked up. "Hello? Who's this?"

"Dad? Is that really you?" He felt so relieved to hear his voice. It almost made him cry tears of joy.

"Law! Oh my God! Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm not hurt." He thought for a moment. "I actually don't know where I am." He got up before sticking his head out the door to ask the woman. "Ma'am, what is the name of this town?"

"It's Balsa," she called back to him.

"Balsa," he informed his father.

"WHAT?!" Law backed away from the snail. He hadn't expected him to scream. "That fucking..." His eyes went wide. He had never heard his father curse before in his life. "I'm going to send the boys there to bring you back. Then, I'm going to have a talk with Doflamingo AND his parents. I will not stand for this."

"Yes, sir. What would you like me to do for now?"

"Just...lay low. Don't let him know..."

"Young Master!" Baby 5's shout of surprise and fear alerted him that Doflamingo was there.

"Oh shit."

"Law, what's going on?"

"He found me and the girl I'm with." Before he could even start to explain what happened and why he was with Baby 5, the shop owner gave a surprised yelp.

"P-Prince D-Do-Doflamingo, it's good to see you again." He could tell that she was very nervous.

"Where is she? I know she's here somewhere."

"Law." His mother's voice made him look back at the snail. "Be confident and strong. Don't let him hurt you easily. You are my strong baby and I know you can win this."

Just as he went to say something back to her, the door was slammed open. A pissed off Doflamingo was standing in the doorway. "I knew it," he growled out. Law felt a shiver of fear run down his back.

"DOFLAMINGO!" His father's shout made him jump. "If you dare hurt Law, I will personally see you get tortured by your own parents. They will know about this and will do so." Law watched the corner of his face twitch. Like his eye was twitching. "I'm only warning you this once. I'm sending her bodyguard and friends to come to get her. If she's harmed in any way, shape, or form, I will be coming after you. Do you hear me?"

There was silence for a moment. "I see." He snatched the speaker out of his hands. "Then you better hurry up. She's a very tempting woman." With that, he slammed the speaker down onto the snail.

Then, he turned his anger toward Law. Before Doflamingo could do anything to him, he dashed past him and out the door of the shop. He stopped right next to Baby 5. Anger hit him like a ton of bricks when he saw her on the ground while holding her face.

Crouching over her, he moved her hand. There was already a bruise forming on her cheek from where he guessed he hit her. "Baby 5, are you okay?" he asked. Law took her hand in his to comfort her.

"I...I knew it was going to happen," the woman choked out. "It's not your fault. I tried to stop him. He hit me to get me out of the way."

The anger flared up in him as he felt the man's presence behind him. Law already knew people were staring at them. Rising to his feet, he turned to glare at him. All of his fear from before was thrown out the window when he found Baby 5 like she was.

"How could you do that to her?!" he screamed at him. It seemed to take the older man off guard. "You have no right to hit her! She was just doing what I asked her to do! There's no point in hurting her for doing as I asked!" He was huffing now. The rage and hatred he felt toward him were what made him start shaking and they dripped off every word he said to him.

"Why do you care about her? She's just a servant. It's normal for a Master to do that to a servent when they disobey him." That pissed him off even more.

"No! She's a human being! There is no difference between me and her or you and her!" This conversation was attracting more people. He didn't care. This man was the most infuriating person he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. "I will not stand for you to hurt her anymore!" Reaching down, he helped her to her feet. "Get out of my way."

Doflamingo grabbed his arm before forcing him to turn around. "We're going back to the mansion," he stated in a deadly tone.

"I don't take orders from you," he growled back. "I'm a Princess. I don't listen to a Prince." He yanked his arm from Doflamingo's grip. Law was furious with him.

"Then, will you, please, come back with me?" You could hear him grinding his teeth together as he spoke to him. Law didn't care. He wouldn't let the guy just hurt her because he was upset with her.

Thinking it over, he knew that Baby 5 would go back if he told her to. He didn't want him to take out his anger on her because of him. That would probably happen if she was let alone with him. "I will. But Baby 5 is to stay with me."

"Fine. Now, let's get going. It's going to get dark soon." Law kept Baby 5 close by his side as they walked. She was crying as she held her cheek. He knew that it was because it hurt.

"Th-Thank you," she whispered to him. Law smiled. Doflamingo was walking behind them so he didn't see him smile.

"You don't need to thank me," he answered in a whisper. "You're going to come home with me. When they come to get me, I'll make sure you are taken with me." She smiled and began to cry even more after that. Now, he knew it was from relief at knowing she was getting away from him.

The walk back to the mansion was done in silence after him and Baby 5 stopped talking to each other. It made him uneasy because Doflamingo was walking right behind them and he wasn't talking to them. Not saying a single word.

Arriving at the mansion, Law walked in with Baby 5. She had stopped crying after a bit. "I'm going to take a bath," he announced.

"Go ahead. I'll come to talk to you later," Doflamingo replied.

"Baby 5 is joining me." He was making sure the woman was with him at all times. It would be a dark day in hell before he allowed her near the guy after what he already did to her. Doflamingo grunted in response.

The girl nodded before following him to the room he had been in earlier that day. "I can get you some clothes out," she offered.

"Sure. You can pick something for me."

Her mood perked up a bit. "Alright."

Getting to the room, she went over to the wardrobe before digging through it. A question came to mind for her. "Why are there female clothes in there in the first place?"

"Young Master has been wanting you to come over for a while now. He bought some really nice dresses a while ago." That made him feel even more uncomfortable. "Here." She pulled out a frilly, baby pink dress. "This one would look perfect on you."

Giving it another look, he sighed. "It will do. Thank you very much, Baby 5." She got out a maid dress that looked identical to the one she was already wearing.

With their clothes in their hands, they walked to the joining bathroom. She even picked out some underwear for both of them. _Now, I'm going to have to get her to be quiet about my true gender. This is going to be hard. Especially with her personality._

Shutting the door, he locked it right behind them. "Baby 5, I have a confession to make to you," he started in a low voice.

"Hm?" She turned to him.

He began to strip his clothes. "I'm not a girl." Her face took on a look of confusion. He made sure that if Doflamingo was listening in on them, he wouldn't be able to hear what he said to her. "I'm a boy."

Baby 5's eyes widened, and she went to open her mouth. In his underwear, Law rushed over to her and covered her mouth. She screamed "WHAT?!" into his hand. That was exactly what he was expecting her to say.

"Shhh. Don't tell Doflamingo. Please? I have been fooling him and his family since I was born. Don't ruin it, okay?"

He removed his hand to get her answer. "I understand. I promise to be quiet about it."

"I really hope you do. I really, really **need **you to keep that from him." Her eyes lit up once again at the word 'need'. That's what he was going for. He knew how she worked now and how to get her to do what he wanted and needed her to.

After that, they undressed and got in the tub after it was filled up. Baby 5 was nervous and blushed a lot while they sat in the same tub. He knew it was because he was male, and she was a female. Law made sure to keep his eyes averted from her body because it was a common courtesy for men to do so.

They talked about a few things and Law saw some of her scars. There was a large one that was on the top part of his chest and went under the water. "Where did that one come from?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Oh." She looked down at the scar. "I got that one from breaking a vase. It had been a treasured object of his." Baby 5 answered the question as if she wasn't bothered by it anymore. "Where did you get the marks on your neck?"

"Doflamingo tried to drown me a few days ago. He keeps telling me that wasn't his intention," he responded. "That's one reason I hate him so much." Baby 5 nodded.

Once their bath was over, Law put his underwear from before back on. Baby 5 went to ask him about it, but he held up a hand. He told her about his preference for what he liked to wear. She nodded in agreement.

As soon as they were dressed, Law opened the door. Doflamingo was standing there. "Baby 5, you need to go cook dinner," he said in a monotone voice. Law wondered if he was still angry with him.

"Y-Yes, Young Master." She rushed past Law and out of the room. He didn't want to be left alone with the man.

When she was out of the room, Doflamingo and Law just stood there, not saying anything to each other for a bit. Then, Law went to push past him. The man grabbed his arm. "Let me go," he demanded.

Doflamingo ignored him and, instead, he pushed him against the wall. "Why do you want to make my life more difficult?" he asked him. Law was taken off guard.

"**Me **making **your **life more difficult? I think it's the other way around," he corrected him. "You're the one that's making my life hard because you won't leave me the fuck alone." Doflamingo slammed his fist next to his head. It made Law jolt a little bit.

"I'm not trying to give you problems," he stated. "I just want us to get along."

"Ha. I wouldn't get along with someone so egotistical as you. You just aggravate me because of your personality." Law ducked under his arms. "I'm going to help Baby 5. See you later."

Before he could leave the room, Doflamingo grabbed his arm again. Law went to protest again but was tossed onto the bed. Next thing he knew, the guy was over him. It freaked him out because of the position it put him in. Doflamingo didn't look happy nor did he look angry. He looked...thoughtful.

Soon, the grin he knew all too well made its way across his face. "You look nice down there."

Law glared up at him. "You look more horrible than normal from up there." Doflamingo just laughed at his insult.

"I really do like you." He leaned down. Law knew what he was trying to do. _He's going to kiss me!_

**Cliffhanger! Sorry. Had to do it. Hope you all like this chapter. Let me know what you all think of this one. Don't worry. The boys are coming to rescue the Princess. He just has to survive about two to four days with Doflamingo. Can he do it? Will he keep his secret from him? Tune in next time for some content. Have a great day and I love you all so very much. Tatty-bye!**


	16. Dinner and Moment

**Dinner and Moment**

Freaking out a little bit, Law thought of the only thing he could at that time. Right before Doflamingo got even closer to him, he, quickly, kneed him in the groin. That made him groan before falling to the side. Law sat up, got off the bed, and rushed to the door.

"No thank you. That's not how you treat a lady," was his response as he stood there. "I'm going to go help Baby 5. I'll see you when dinner's ready."

"F-Fuck..." Doflamingo groaned.

"You deserved it, you asshole. Don't try that shit again with me." With that, he walked out of the room and to the kitchen where the woman was.

He found Baby 5 trying to make dinner while crying. Walking up to her, he, gently, placed a hand on her shoulder. She screamed before dropping the knife she was using onto the counter. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" she shouted.

"Baby 5, it's just me." Baby 5 looked up at him with shock and relief.

"O-Oh. S-Sorry. I thought you were Young Master." Law understood where she was coming from. "I was just cutting up the vegetables."

"What are we having for dinner?"

"We're having beef stew with bread and pork buns." Law made a face. "I thought it would be fine since the ingredients he got can be made into that."

"I don't like bread." Baby 5 looked surprised at that.

"Really?" He nodded. "That's weird. Almost everyone likes bread."

"I don't. It has to do with the way it tastes and feels on my tongue," he explained. Grabbing up the knife she dropped, Law continued to cut the vegetables for her. "I'm pretty good at cooking. Even if I'm a Princess, I like to learn how to do normal things that people do."

"That's nice to know." She stood back up. Baby 5 went to chopping up the meat up for the stew. "So, where's Young Master? I thought he was with you."

Law smiled at the memory of him grabbing his dick as he fell over to the side on the bed. It had been priceless to see him so aggravated and in pain. "He tried to force himself on me. I kneed him to get him off me."

Baby 5 stopped chopping to look at him. Law looked over right as she burst into laughter. It made him laugh with her. "Th-That's amazing," she said as she laughed. It made him feel better that he was getting along with the woman. This was a good thing for him.

After a bit, they had the stew on the stove and Baby 5 began to make the pork buns. He watched her make them. They talked about the things they knew how to cook, and Law told her about Sanji, the guy that helped him with learning how to cook.

"And he's younger than you?"

"Yeah. He's our main cook and a good friend of mine," he answered. "I've known him for about ten years. My bodyguard and he have a thing going on." She sputtered at what he said.

"What? They're dating?"

"Uh-huh. They've been dating for about two years now. I think it's nice that they can get along sometimes." He sighed at remembered the last time they fought each other. The two destroyed the whole room. "They fight a little too often."

"That's sort of...healthy..." Baby 5 didn't sound very convinced of her own words.

"I just have to get used to that." He shrugged. "I guess that I'm already used to it."

That talked a little more. Law tended to the stew so it wouldn't burn while Baby 5 finished making the pork buns before cooking them. He was enjoying the time he had with the woman. She was a little airheaded at times but understood other things. It was sort of like talking to the brothers. More specifically, Luffy. The kid didn't understand a lot of things but understood others. It made him miss them even more now.

"Law, the stew is boiling." Snapping out of his thoughts, he stirred the stew before taking it off the stove. He was going to let the fire die down on its own. As he set it to the side, she put the buns in a pot before putting it over the stove.

"What are you doing?" To be honest, he didn't know how to cook pork buns. Sanji taught him how to cook a lot of things. Pork buns weren't one of them. He was happy to learn a new recipe even if he didn't like what the recipe was for.

"I have to let the dough and meat cook. So, it turns out right, you put them in a pot and put them over a fire. The traditional way is putting them in an area with steam to let them cook that way. This is a faster way of cooking them." Law nodded. _That's fascinating. You learn something new every day._

While they cooked, the two talked some more. It was like she trusted him more than anyone else in the whole world. Baby 5 told him what happened when she was very young. It made him feel horrible. Her mother threw her out for being 'useless'. That was not something you say to a three-year-old girl.

When dinner was ready, they set the food on the dining table. It was large enough to fit a whole family. Law wondered why Doflamingo had such a large table if this was **his **vacation home. _Maybe it used to be his family's vacation home. That could be it._

After the food was put out, Law went to find Doflamingo. He had Baby 5 follow him. There was no way in hell that he was going to look for him on his own. They went from room to room. He wasn't in any of them. The last place to look was the last place he saw him. His room.

Opening the door, he found the man still curled up on the bed. He turned to them after a second or so. "Dinner's ready," Law stated. The man still looked pissed off at what he did to him. He had to fight the smile that threatened to come across his face. It was such a good sight to see him in pain and upset that he was able to hurt him.

"I'm coming." Doflamingo rose from the bed. Law resisted the urge to burst out laughing when he noticed that he was limping as he walked with them.

In the dining room, Doflamingo sat at the head of the table. Baby 5 and Law sat on either side of him. It was a little frustrating that Doflamingo kept glaring at Baby 5 like she had done something that he couldn't forgive her for. Said woman was shaking in her seat as they ate.

Law continued to eat his stew. He enjoyed it. Baby 5 and he made a great team when cooking in the kitchen. That was a good sign. Looking up, he found Doflamino glaring at her once again.

"Leave her alone," he almost growled. It got the guy to look over at him. "She's not doing anything to you. Stop glaring at her."

"Why aren't you eating any of the pork buns or bread?" Doflamingo asked. Like he just now noticed he wasn't eating any of them.

"That's none of your business. I just don't want any." He ate another spoonful of his stew. "I'm fine so leave me alone about it."

The rest of the dinner was quiet. When they were done, Baby 5 went to wash dishes. Law followed her and helped her. Doflamingo looked pissed off when he didn't say anything to him and just tagged along with her. He didn't really care. The bastard could throw a huge tantrum if he wanted to.

As soon as they were done with the dishes, Law said that he was heading to bed. He asked Baby 5 to join him in his room. Doflamingo heard him and glared right at the woman again. On the other hand, Baby 5 looked shocked but nodded, nonetheless.

In the room, they got ready for bed. "Why do you want me to sleep with you?" she asked. Law made sure she got into a nightgown instead of sleeping in the maid's dress.

"Because I don't trust sleeping by myself. I would rather have you sleep with me than be alone." _Not to mention, it would probably keep Doflamingo from messing with me while I'm sleeping. At least, I hope it does._

"Good point." They got into the bed before settling down. Baby 5 cuddled up to him. He didn't mind it and it really reminded him of how the brothers would do the same thing when sleeping with him. It was sort of comforting.

"Goodnight, Baby 5," he said.

"Goodnight, Law," she replied.

Before Law fell asleep, he wished that the brothers would get there soon. If he had to deal with the guy any longer, he might actually go insane. That was something he wasn't keen on doing anytime soon.

...

Movement on the bed awoke Law from his peaceful slumber. It was a heavyweight. Opening his eyes, a bit, he found Baby 5 still sleeping soundly beside him. The sun was up and shining through the window. The movement stopped near him.

Already knowing who it was, Law almost sighed. He was getting frustrated with the man. He was getting on his nerves. "Doflamingo, go away. I know you're there."

Turning over, his suspicions were confirmed. Doflamingo was laying right next to him, almost making him have to press into Baby 5 from how close he was. It angered and disturbed Law all at the same time. Not something he wanted.

"You look peaceful when sleeping," he commented. Law glared at him. He pressed closer to Baby 5. She, unconsciously, pressed back into him. That made him smile to himself. He didn't smile on the outside because he was too busy glaring at the man next to him.

"What do you want? You woke me up," Law asked. He wasn't happy that he had been bothered by the man.

A grin spread across the man's face. "I was coming to wake up Baby 5 so she could make breakfast." The grin never faltered. "I got caught up in watching you sleep."

Law scoffed. "You're terrible at flirting. I've met rocks that are better at flirting than you." That didn't seem to bother the man because his expression didn't change.

"Fuffuffu. You're sexy when you get angry." He glared even harder at him.

"Fuck off. I'm getting up. You're way too close." Doflamingo laughed again. He didn't move.

"What will you do if I don't?" Law felt him move closer to him.

He knew a great comeback if he wouldn't back off. "Do you not remember what happened last night?" he asked. Doflamingo stopped moving and just stared at him with a straight face. The grin was gone. "I think you do. If you don't want it to happen again, you will back off from me."

The man grumbled before getting up. Law let out a heavy sigh as he sat up. "Get Baby 5 up so she can make breakfast."

"I'll get her up when I want to do so," he retorted. Doflamingo looked ready to strangle him but chose to walk away instead.

When he was out of the room, Law turned his attention to Baby 5 and shook her shoulder. He called her name until she opened her eyes. "Good morning, Law," she greeted. It looked like she had a good night's sleep. "Is there something you need?"

"I think we should get up. There's no reason to stay in bed all day."

Nodding, Baby 5 sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." She looked out the window before starting to panic.

"Oh no! I need to go make breakfast!"

Before she could get up and go anywhere, Law grabbed her shoulder. "Don't rush. I'll help you make it. There's no reason to freak out. You're fine. Nothing's going to happen to you." Baby 5 calmed down a little before getting up and getting dressed. Law followed after her and dressed in a baby green, frilly dress.

Leaving the room, Law walked down the hall with Baby 5. He was following right behind her. She seemed happy that he was helping her out with stuff she normally did by herself. He was happy to see her smile and talk to him about things she felt comfortable talking about.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by his arm and tugged into a room. When he was able to register what had happened to him, he was pressed against the wall by Doflamingo. The man looked like he was trying to figure out what to do.

"What do you want now? I'm going to help Baby 5 make breakfast."

"She can make it on her own," he stated. Law felt a shiver of fear and disgusted run down his back.

"Then, what do you want?"

Doflamingo didn't say anything and just leaned down. Law moved his head away, but it was grabbed, and he was forced to look at the man. "I will get what I want. Even if I have to force you to love me."

With no way to turn his head away and his legs being held down, Law couldn't stop him from pressing their lips together. He made sure his lips were tightly sealed so he couldn't make the kiss deeper. He would die before letting that happen.

"Come on. Open your mouth," he demanded with their mouths still pressed together. Law didn't give up.

Then, he felt the hand on his hip roll up the dress he was wearing. Law's eyes widened as he looked into the glasses. A grin was pressed into his lips. He was almost freaking out. There was no way the man would try such a thing.

"If you won't open your mouth willingly, I'll have to make you." The hand touched the skin of his thigh and began to travel up. Law was almost to the point of freaking out. _OH SHIT! I need to do something! Right the fuck now! _his mind screamed at him.

**Dun, dun, dun. Another cliffhanger. Sorry. Hope you like this chapter. I enjoy reading your reviews. They make my day. Have a wonderful and magickal day. I love you all sooooo much. Tatty-bye!**

Garnet168 **\- I'm glad to know that you are enjoying the story. I will try to update as much as I can. Your reviews make me smile every time I read them. Have an amazing day. :)**


	17. Breaking Point and Saviors

**Breaking Point and Saviors**

So many thoughts ran through his mind. Law was to the point of almost passing out from how fast his mind was racing. One thing that was constantly on his mind was _He's too close! He's too close! HE'S TOO FUCKING ClOSE!_

Raising his hands, Law pressed them against Doflamingo's chest. Then, he pushed with all of his strength. It worked and he was able to push him almost to the other side of the room. He was huffing from how fast his mind was racing and the effort of pushing him.

Doflamingo looked pissed off that he was able to get him off of him once again. "Why won't you just accept that you're mine? You were born to be mine."

"Hahahaha." Law laughed as he continued to breathe heavily. "I was never born to be yours. I was born to be the person I am." He stood up straight. "I'm Trafalgar Law. The heir to the throne of Flevance. I am not to be the property of such an arrogant, pompous, self-absorbed jackass like you. You can kiss my ass."

If Doflamingo wasn't pissed off before, he sure as hell was now. Law could almost see steam coming out of his ears. The man's face was so red and there were large veins bulging on his forehead.

"LAW!"

Just as he launched himself at him, Law sidestepped him before rushing out of the room. Once outside in the hall, he slammed the door shut before finding something to 'fix' the knob with. Backing off from it, he watched it begin to jiggle.

"Open this fucking door! Right now!" Doflamingo roared. Law could tell that he was beyond pissed. He was probably ready to kill him.

"No. You can stay in there and cool off." Quickly, he rushed back to his room before grabbing clothes for him and Baby 5 into a suitcase he found in the closet. Once that was packed, he dashed out of the room.

Doflamingo was still trying to get the door open. Law made his way to the kitchen. He found Baby 5 trying to mix the batter for pancakes. Grabbing her by the arm, he made her drop the bowl. It splattered onto the ground. "Law, what's going on?" she asked. He could hear the confusion in her voice.

"We're getting out of here. There's no way in hell that I'm staying in the Godforsaken mansion with that disgusting beast." He began to lead her outside. "We're getting out of here. I don't care where we go, but we're leaving."

"Oh. Okay." She followed right behind him. They left the house just in time for the sound of a door breaking happened.

"LAW! I WILL FIND YOU! DON'T YOU WORRY!" That scared him the most.

Deciding not to walk, Law began to run as fast as he could with Baby 5 right next to him. He felt much better with her with him. It made him feel less alone and more comfortable. He didn't know how Baby 5 would react to sleeping in the woods for a few nights.

"Where are we heading?" she finally spoke up after about ten or twenty minutes later.

"Anywhere but there," he stated. Slowly, he stopped running and began to walk. Law felt like they were safe enough to just walk now.

"Are there any waterfalls near here? I would like to know if there are."

"I don't...I don't really know. I haven't been out this far before. This is all new to me." Law nodded. He understood that since the look he saw on her face when they first exited the house. It didn't bother him at all. Mostly because of how Doflamingo treated her.

After hours of walking, Baby 5 dropped to the ground. It made Law turned to her. She was sitting there, groaning. "What's wrong?" he asked. Setting the suitcase down, he kneeled in front of her to see if she was okay.

"My feet are killing me," she complained. Law could see why. She only wore high heels. Running in them will kill your feet faster.

"Here." He got her to stand, grabbed the suitcase in his left hand, and turned around so his back was to her. "Get on."

"Wh-Wha?"

"I'm going to give you a piggy-back ride. Just until we get somewhere to rest." Baby 5 hesitated before agreeing. She climbed onto his back and he grabbed her legs, careful of her leg with the suitcase.

They walked in silence for a little while longer. Baby 5 just rested her head against the top of his back. He was used to carrying Luffy and the others like this. It was what he did when they got too hurt to walk or were too tired to do so. To him, this was no different.

"Who are the people coming to get you?" she asked after about an hour or two.

"They're my bodyguard and friends of mine," he answered. "I'm taking you back with me."

"Why? I don't know much about you."

"You know the one thing that Doflamingo has yet to figure out or even notice about me." He was referring to his gender.

"I see."

They were quiet after that. Law continued to walk until he heard the sound of running water. It shocked him and filled him with hope. Forgetting that Baby 5 was on his back, Law began to rush over to the sound he was hearing.

"Law! Slow down! I'm still on your back!"

Coming to a clearing, Law reveled in the sight of a waterfall with a cave just to the left of it. It was the perfect spot to camp out at while waiting for the boys to arrive. He carried her over to the cave before setting her down in the opening.

"We're going to stay here," he announced. "Until Zoro-ya, Ace-ya, Sabo-ya, and Straw Hat-ya come to get us, we're going to camp out at this spot."

Baby 5 looked around. "Here?" He nodded. "Where will we sleep? Where will we bathe?"

"There's a waterfall right there." He pointed to it. "It will act as a shower and bath for now." Her eyes widened in what he believed was shock. "We'll stay in the cave. It will serve as our shelter and a place to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've camped out in the wilderness before. Remember, I have guys as friends." She nodded with a red face. "We would go out and hunt stuff before camping out under the stars or in caves. It's not a big deal with me anymore. I got used to it over time."

"Al-Alright. I guess that it's better than staying with Young Master." Law grinned as he set the suitcase to the side. "What are you about to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to see if there's any fruit nearby. We need something to eat for tonight. I don't know how long it will take for them to arrive." He had an idea on how to get them to figure out where he was. "We're going to need something to eat for tomorrow, too. I'll go fishing in the morning."

"You're amazing. I don't even know how to fish." Law offered to teach her if she stayed in the cave. Baby 5 agreed before he left.

He began to search and examine the area for anything that had edible fruits on it. After a while, he found a blueberry bush, a raspberry bush, an apple tree, walnuts, basil, mint, and a few other things. Law was ecstatic that he found all of the ingredients he did.

"To think, all of these were around here. This is just amazing. This country is so abundant with ingredients. Black leg-ya would be so fascinated to know this." With a big smile on his face, he held onto the bottom of his dress as he walked back to the cave. Law had made the bottom of his dress into a basket since he didn't have one around.

Arriving back where he had left Baby 5, he found her still sitting there. It looked like she was massaging her feet. "Law, you're back," she cheered when she noticed that he was there. He smiled before joining her in the caved. Law laid out what he gathered on the cave floor. "You got all of this?" His smile never left his face. "Is it all edible?"

"Yes. We can eat the fruit like it is or I can make a fire so we can roast them," he suggested. "It depends on how you want to go about it." Law looked out the cave to the setting sun. "I need to make a fire, anyway. We won't be able to see at night if we don't have some sort of light."

"Okay." Law went to the mouth of the cave before picking up some sticks and rocks. He ventured out a little and picked up some dried grass. "What's all that for?"

"I'm making a fire. The rocks are to get a spark so they can set a fire. The sticks and grass are to fuel it." Baby 5 nodded as he began to get to work on making the light that they needed. The woman just watched him as he laid the stick and grass out before striking the rock against each other.

He had to do it a few times before getting enough sparks to start the fire. When the fire was up and roaring, Baby 5 cheered as she huddled closer to it. "It's so warm." Law told her it was because fire always was. "Why is it getting cold?"

"Because the sun is going down. When the sun goes down, places get colder because the sun is what kept it warm during the day." Baby 5 nodded like she understood what he said. Law wondered if she actually did nor not.

They cooked the berries that he gathered. Baby 5 seemed to enjoy them even though he didn't do anything but put them over the fire to cook. Law laughed when she smiled because her teeth were red from the raspberries. It made her laugh along with him.

After dinner, they huddled together. Law was trying to retain body heat for the night. It was going to get cold and he knew that they would need each other since they didn't have anything other than their clothes and the fire. The fire would die during the night, anyway, because they wouldn't be up to fuel it.

Law told her stories of his adventures with the brothers as they laid down and tried to get to sleep. Baby 5 sounded astonished at one of them. It was about the time that they got so close to the Tiger in the forest. She replied that she wanted to see it someday. Law promised to take her to it after she got settled into his place back home.

...

Waking up the next day, Law groaned as he sat up. Arms around his waist made him struggle to open his eyes and look down. Baby 5 had her arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed before removing her from his body.

Getting to his feet, he stretched before walking out of the cave. He couldn't wait for the boys to show up. Law already knew of a way to figure out if they were already there. It was something they had come up with a few years ago.

They came up with it after all four of them got split up. Law had started it and the others found it useful. He had been able to get the three to follow his call to get to him. That was what he was going to try to do.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, he covered one part of his mouth before making the sound. It was the sound of a bird that was indigenous to his country. It hardly ever made a noise. That's what made it a useful call.

Removing his hands from his mouth, he listened for a callback. He had taught the others how to make the call. Sabo and Ace were the only two that were able to master the sound of the bird. After a minute, he heard nothing. "They're not here, yet," he mumbled to himself.

Going back into the cave, he roused Baby 5 from her slumber. He told her that he would teach her how to fish after they bathed in the waterfall. That seemed to wake her up and she agreed.

They dug through the suitcase to find some clothes to wear after their bath. Law had grabbed a few things. Some were Baby 5's and others were whatever Doflamingo bought for him. She picked out a dark blue maid dress while he chose a bright orange dress.

Setting them on the shore of the waterfall, he and Baby 5 began to strip. He didn't feel weird anymore to be naked around a female. It was like getting naked around one or all of the boys now. Plus, he wasn't attracted to her. He thought about that. _Maybe not like the boys. I still haven't figured out my feelings for them. More like my sister. Yeah. She's more like Lammy._

Law ran and jumped into the water. He swam back up before laughing. "Come on in! The water's fine!" he called to her.

She looked nervous before doing the same thing he had. Her body splashed into the water and it rained down on him. Soon after, Baby 5 came up, laughing. "That was fun!" she cheered. Law smiled at seeing her having fun.

After they were done with getting their sweat and grim off, they began to have a battle with the water. He splashed water at her, and she did the same right back. They laughed together like old friends. Law was getting friendly with her. Almost as much as the brothers.

Then, he remembered them. His cheerful attitude didn't go away, but it did shrink a bit. Law missed them so much. They always gave him something to do. That was why he liked to hang out with them. Plus, he was beginning to think that he liked them more than just friends but not quite brotherly.

"Law, is something wrong?" she asked. He had his back to the shore but looking away from her.

"I...I miss my friends," he confessed.

"Well, they'll be here soon, right?" Law smiled. He knew that she was just trying to cheer him up. It was a kind gesture for her to do for him.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He looked up at her and found that she was fear-stricken. "Baby 5, is something the matter?"

"So, this is where you two have been?" Doflaminog's voice made him freeze up before turning his head to him.

Immediately, he dunked his body down into the water. He grabbed Baby 5's arm and dragged her down too. "Get the hell out of here!" he screamed at him. "Weren't you ever taught not to spy on women while they're naked?!"

"Yes. I was taught not to do so. But it shouldn't matter if I'm watching my future wife."

"I've already told you before! I don't want to nor will I ever be your wife! I hate you! Get it through that thick skull of yours!" Law turned to the man with his body up to the chin in water. "I don't want to be married to a man that won't listen when he's told no!"

The sound of people shouting in the distance made him stop yelling. Everyone in the area seemed to be quiet. After a minute, he realized who those voices belonged to. Cupping his hands like before, Law made the exact noise as he did earlier.

"What did you just do?" Doflamingo demanded him to answer.

Listening closely, he heard the sound repeated by two voices. He grinned at Doflamingo. "My friends and Zoro-ya are here. I'm leaving and Baby 5 is joining me."

Doflamingo looked pissed off. "You won't get away from me that easily." Without warning, he began to trudge into the water. Both him and Baby 5 screamed as they moved from him.

"ZORO-YA! ACE-YA! SABO-YA! STRAW HAT-YA! HELP! I NEED YOU FOUR RIGHT NOW!" he called to them. They just continued to move further and further away from him.

Suddenly, Law tripped on something under the water and went tumbling into it. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Once he was a little above the water, he found that Doflamingo was the one that grabbed him.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Then, a foot connected with Doflamingo's face. Law was shocked when he fell back into the water.

**It feels me with pride and joy that you all are enjoying the story. Please, let me know what you think of this one. Took me a bit to figure out how I wanted it to go. Anywho, I love you all and have a beautiful day. Tatty-bye!**


	18. Saviors and Back Home

**Saviors and Back Home**

Law watched in shock and surprise as Doflamingo was tackled into the water. His arm was released, and he was dropped back into the water with a girlish yelp. Getting himself back up, he found Luffy standing in the water. He was about shoulders deep in it because Law was up to his chest normally.

"Luffy! Are you okay?!" Sabo asked as the rest of them showed up. They were on the other side of the waterfall. Doflamingo was sitting near the shore now.

"I'm fine," he replied with anger.

All four turned to Law and Baby 5. "Law, are you okay?" Ace asked. Zoro had his swords at the ready in case he needed to use them against Doflamingo.

"Y-Yeah. We're fine." He stayed in the water because Doflamingo was staring at them. "I can't get out. I don't feel... comfortable ...with him being there," he told Luffy. The kid nodded before rushing over to Doflamingo.

"Get up," he demanded. Doflamingo just looked up at him. "I said 'Get up'." Law guessed that he was glaring at him as the guy stood up. "Sabo, let's get him away from here. Law wants to get dressed but won't do it with this guy here."

"Got it. I'm coming."

Sabo and Luffy rushed the guy out of the clearing. Law was able to coax Baby 5 out of the water long enough to get dressed. She was very wary of Zoro and Ace as she dressed. They were giving her the same looks she was to them.

"Law, who's she?" Zoro asked as he came closer to him. Law was finishing putting the dress back on. He was fixing the neck part.

"She's a woman I want to bring back with us," Law answered. Baby 5 was sitting on a log a few feet away from them. "I think it will help her get better."

"What's wrong with her? I don't see anything," Ace asked.

"She was abused and tormented by Doflamingo. I've been protecting her since I wa brought here." The two nodded as they continued to stare at her. "She's got a few... problems. I think it would be better if we brought her back with us."

"Can you explain her problems?"

"On our way back, I'll tell all of you. Right now, we need to go get the other two. She's going to stay right beside me. I won't allow him to harm her in any way again." With their plan in action, the four of them went to find where Sabo and Luffy led Doflamingo.

After a few minutes, they found the three. Luffy and Sabo looked pissed off while Doflamingo sat on the ground. A big grin was plastered on his face. Law dreaded knowing what was going on between the three of them.

"You didn't!" Luffy and Sabo shouted in unison.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Luffy and Sabo came running up to him. They looked distraught. It confused him. "Law, tell us it isn't true," Luffy begged. He looked ready to cry. It worried him greatly.

"Is it true?" Sabo asked. His expression was very similar to Luffy's.

"What are you both talking about?"

Doflamingo started to laugh. "Yes. Tell them what I told you."

Law glared at him. "If he said something, no. It isn't true. Whatever he told you is a lie." He walked closer to the guy. Baby 5 was still hanging off his arm. "You need to leave them alone. Keep your disgusting mouth shut and stop spewing lies."

"How do you know it's a lie? Tell me. What did I lie about?"

"Law, he said you... and he..."

That made him laugh loudly. "Law, what's so funny?"

"That's a straight-up lie," Law answered as he calmed down. "I can tell you right now that it's a lie. You want to know why?" They all nodded. "Doflamingo, what tattoo's on my back? Or, more importantly, what do I look like naked?"

The man's grin turned to a deep frown. Silence gathered between them. It was Law's turn to smirk. _Gotcha. He can't tell them shit now. Because he hasn't seen me butt ass naked because I haven't changed in front of him._

"Go ahead. You told them we had sex, right? Then tell them what I look like." Doflamingo still sat there, wordlessly. "I thought so. For your information, my family crest is on my back. I have a few scars from an illness I got when I was little, and I'm well built for my age." The boys and Baby 5 looked shocked at his response. He turned around. "Come on. Let's leave this waste of a human being here to figure out how he's going to take his parent's wrath." They all nodded in agreement before following after him. Just before they left, Law turned to address Doflamingo one last time. "And since we will never meet each other again, I'll let you onto a little secret my whole family's been keeping from everyone for my whole life." Doflamingo looked up at him. "I'm a boy. I've always been Trafalgar Law, Prince of Flevance."

Before the other could respond to that, Law made sure they were out of the area in case he tried to attack them. _I would've loved to stick around just to see how he took that. _Law started to smile. _I wonder if he would've gotten pissed off knowing that I kept that a secret from how for so long._

On their way back, Baby 5 stayed attached to him like a lifeline. It didn't bother him, but he saw the looks that the three brothers were giving her. It was like they were jealous or something similar to it. They're expressions almost made him want to tease them. But, he didn't.

"What?" he asked after a bit. They were in the carriage. Law was thankful for them getting one and coming to get him.

"So, this is the woman we're taking back?" Sabo asked as he gestured to her. Baby 5 was hanging off his arm like a kid with her favourite toy.

"Yes. I will explain why later. I already told Ace-ya and Zoro-ya."

"What's her name again?" Zoro asked. He looked confused as to why they had an extra person joining them.

"Baby 5." He turned to her. She was fast asleep on his shoulder. That didn't bother him. "She's got some... problems ...that need to be worked on."

"You told Zoro and me about that. Can you explain it now?"

"She can't say no when you ask her to do something." There was silence for a moment after he said that.

"Do you mean she can't refuse anything you ask of her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She can't say no if you ask her to do something for you. I find that as a real, big problem with her. I hope she'll be able to grow out of it the longer she says with us." _I really do. She needs to get out of that habit. It's only going to cause her massive problems in the future._

"That's kinda sad," Luffy said. "Is she going to be okay?"

Law sighed deeply. "I really do hope so." He remembered the scar on her chest. It wasn't easy to see normally. No wonder he couldn't tell she had one until they bathed together.

"Do you think that guy's going to come after you again?" Ace asked.

"I don't know. Dad said he was going to do something about him." He looked to the side. "I told him the truth. We'll see if anyone believes him."

"Law." He looked over to Zoro. "Why did you tell him the truth about your gender? Wouldn't that make it even worse on you? I mean, he's more attracted to males." That made the other three stare at him with shock and disgust. Their faces were pale as well.

"It could. But I'm not worried about that. It's not a big deal to me." Law leaned back on the seat, careful not to wake up the sleeping woman. "I mean, if he goes off and tells others, they probably won't believe him. He's already lost his trust in his own family. They specifically told him to stay away from me. Where do I end up just a few days after they said that?"

"Point taken. Now, he'll be monitored on where he goes." That made Law and Zoro share a smirk. They knew what that meant.

"Thirty and has to have Mommy and Daddy following him around." That made all of them burst into laughter. It was true. The guy was four years his senior. Now, he was going to be treated younger than Law. Even his sister. Hell, even younger than Luffy, for that matter.

They talked about more things as they continued to travel for the time being. When night came, they slept. The carriage was big enough for all of them to lay on the floor and sleep. Law chose to sleep on the seat while Baby 5 slept on the other. The three boys slept close to him on the floor.

The next morning, they arrived back home. When he exited the carriage, his mother came rushing up to him to bring him in for a tight hug. "My baby! You're home! Safe and sound! Are you hurt anywhere? Did he put his hands on you?"

He wanted to laugh at her protectiveness and concern for him. It was to the point that she was crying. "No, Mom. I'm perfectly fine. He didn't do anything to me." Law didn't mention the parts that Doflamingo tried to kiss him, groped him, and tried to touch him while he was bathing with Baby 5.

"Law, whose this woman with you?" his father asked as he came to stand next to his mother.

"Her name's Baby 5. I saved her from Doflamingo." He motioned for her to come forward. "She was a servant of Doflamingo's. I chose to bring her back since she was being treated poorly by him."

His mother's face lit up with excitement like a Christmas tree. "My. She's a very beautiful woman." She stood in front of her. "I'm Law's mother. Welcome to our home. You may stay here for as long as you want." Law knew what she was about to say. "You can stick with me. I'll help you get used to living here."

Baby 5 looked to Law. He nodded. "Th-Thank you." A smile came to her face. "I'll do anything you need me to."

With those words, his mother escorted her inside. His father came closer to him. "Law, tell me the truth. Did he do anything to you?"

He looked back at the others. "Sabo-ya. Ace-ya. Straw Hat-ya. Zoro-ya. Go wait in my room. We'll go play in the waterfall when I come to get you all."

They all nodded before rushing off to his room. "You don't want to say anything in front of them?" He shook his head. "Then, come on. We'll go to the study." Law, wordlessly, followed his father to the study. When they got there, he collapsed onto a chair. His father sat on the sofa across from him. "Tell me, what happened with Doflamingo?"

"The first night I spent there, he tried to force himself on me." His father looked ready to explode in rage. He didn't say anything and allowed Law to continue on. "I was able to get him off me before he found out anything or did anything." He looked away as he stared at the ceiling.

"You lied to your mother, then."

"I just didn't want her to freak out even more than she already had when I was kidnapped." Law went quiet for a moment. "The day before yesterday, he tried to do it again." Law cringed at the memory. "He tried to force me to kiss him and tried to get me to by putting his hand up my dress."

"What the hell, Law?!"

"Hey, I wasn't doing anything. I tried to keep close to Baby 5. He didn't try things when she was around. He only tried stuff when he was able to get me alone." He turned back to his father. "I wasn't teasing him nor was I trying to get reactions out of him." Law sighed. "After he tried to touch me the second time, I went and packed a bag before I got Baby 5. We left the house and I took her to a waterfall. We stayed there for the night."

"I see." His father knew all about him spending the night in the wilderness. He did it all the time with the three brothers.

"Yesterday, we went for a dip in the waterfall." His father's jaw dropped. "Don't worry. Baby 5 already knows the truth about me. She didn't say a word to Doflamingo about it." _I did. _"While we were in the water, Doflamingo found us. A few minutes later, Zoro-ya and the boys saved us." Law took a deep breath. "I...I told him the truth."

"LAW!"

"It's not like anyone will trust what he says!" Law countered. "I mean, he promised to stay away from me! Right?! And only a few days later, he kidnaps me! Nobody will believe him!"

"Still! He'll try everything he can to get you back! Especially now that he knows you're a male!"

Law jumped to his feet. "I think it's about high time that I stop running from him! I'll keep pretending to be a female for everyone else! But I want to rub it in his face that I've kept a secret from him all my life and now he doesn't have a chance to do anything about it!"

His father's expression changed to calmness. "I understand. But it wasn't the brightest thing to do, though. We'll have to keep an extra eye on you." He ran a hand through his hair. "This might be easier because you're friends are always here."

"That reminds me, I have to ask Mom about something."

"What about?"

"I...don't feel like answering that right now." He looked away from him. "I'm going to get Mom's opinion since Lammy's not here anymore."

"Alright. You can go talk to her. Lord knows where she went with Baby 5."

"Thanks. I'll see you later. Plus, I have to go back to them." Law smiled. "Baby 5's a little like Straw Hat-ya." His father raised an eyebrow. "She's airheaded and kinda slow at understanding things."

"Ah. I see. Well, your mother will have an interesting time with her."

"Okay." He walked out, now searching for where his mother dragged Baby 5 off to. "Probably Nojiko's. She'll want to get her some new clothes to wear while here." That started his trek to the tailor's room. "I hope she'll be able to help me understand my feelings for them."

**Ta-da! I really hope you all like it. Sorry if it's not what you hoped it would be. Please, bear with me. It will get interesting in the next chapter. I promise. Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas/Holidays. Let me know what you think of this chapter and how your holiday was. Have a fantastic day and I love you all. I can't wait to hear how you all have been. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
